First Kiss Delayed
by cobalt kitty
Summary: *finished* Duo and Heero are asked to take care of Quatre's niece for a week (thanks Preventers). 2+1
1. mission on tuesday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/), if she wants this.  
  
Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV, kinda slow at the beginning, and long, but hey, Duo likes to talk, ne? slightly humorous, loooooooonnngggg.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errors. Enjoy.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 1: Mission on Tuesday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I am in love with Heero Yuy, even after everything we've been through. The war, our past, and the little obstacles along the way.  
  
Why do I say that I'm in love with the Perfect Soldier?   
  
Think about it.  
  
I love the way he walks with such grace. Never missing a step nor falling on his face despite all of the bends, cracks, and bumps. I love that mop on his head. Be quiet, it's distinctive and attractive, at least to me. It's as if the hair is the complete opposite of him. Unruly spikes jetting out here and there uncontrollably as he himself is contained mentally and physically in that perfectly sculpt body. I have to laugh at the thought of it. It's really funny. I love his pretty face, gentle curves, creamy, smooth skin waiting for a hand to caress it...  
  
I love the way he communicates...not the silence itself, but his actions physically. That communicating. Just having his presence drives me insane because I can't have him. Not just yet.  
  
But what got me head-over-heels in love were the gorgeous eyes. Pools of cobalt sending off cute glares (I love those too). Cold, but infact warm. If there's anything I've learned, it's you gotta read between the lines with this guy. Most people think that he's this cold, emotionless soldier, I'm not saying that they're wrong, I'm just saying that there's more to him than you may think.  
  
And ya know what?  
  
He loves me too.   
  
Guess what the killer is.  
  
We're afraid to admitt, feeling that if we get to close, it would be unbearable.   
  
Unbearable to lose each other. Frightened to take the chance. Afraid to take the risk.  
  
I don't think I can take another death of a loved one.  
  
Solution? Like I said, don't get too close.   
  
Heero's like a jewel in a museum.  
  
A very PRECIOUS jewel in a very EXPENSIVE museum.  
  
With lots of heavy security might I add.  
  
One that no matter how much you want, you can only admire it though glass. Untouchable.   
  
That's the killer. And I hate him for that, not to mention myself too.  
  
But as you know, I'm a thief.  
  
And I love jewels.  
  
Prepare for a break-in. Shinigami's gonna get his prize.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
As much as I love Heero and all, did I mention anything about my life at the time being?  
  
No? How rude. Well, I'm on earth (in the USA to be specific, love that democracy, freedom all the way) and I work for the Preventors. Yep. I finally gave into that Po. Very persuasive gal. Got Wu-man tightly wrapped around her finger.   
  
Oh, did I mention that Wufei and Sally are a couple? Gotta love 'em.  
  
Quatre and Trowa are goin' strong too. One word: Kawaii.  
  
If you're wondering about Hilde, and why I don't want her, it's because she's like my soul sister. Someone to hang out with and talk to. Don't get any ideas. She's like Quatre to me. A best friend and that's it.  
  
Besides, as soon as the war ended, she married an Ozzie. What she sees in him is a mystery, but he's cute.  
  
ANYWAY!  
  
So it's just Heero and me who are the only single ones. The only ones not makin' out in the offices. The only ones without someone. The only ones alone. And I'm sick of everyone.   
  
It's not like I'm deseprate. No. I went to a bar last night. Let me tell you something, I had FUN there. Back to the others before I get too wrapped up in last night...  
  
Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for them and all. I just don't like not being at the center of attention as you can tell.  
  
One would assume that *I* would be the first to snag Heero right after the war.  
  
And normally I would, but it's alot more complicated. Believe it or not, which I hope you do...  
  
Heero's rather delicate when it comes to these things. He doesn't like to be confused. That's why I'm not with him. I wanna give him some time.  
  
Cause I love him.  
  
Okay, I ave to admitt, EVERYONE knew that I liked Heero, save Relena. And nearly EVERYONE has given me a lecture about it. I just sat there and pretended to listen. Hey, I can figure things out myself.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Now my story begins when I finally stole the stone...  
  
One day I was sitting in my tiny office, I like to call it my box. Don't ask. Over the past months, I've found it very comforting. Secluded in my own little box. As much as I like to socialize, I've grown on to my box. Normally, I would find it repulsive and stupid, but I really did like it. It seemed to be a good place to think things out.  
  
Yeah, I liked my box also because it was right across from Heero's box. I can't believe he got a box. A war hero...in a box. It just cracks me up. But then again, look at me.  
  
Okay, so I was just sitting thinking about the things of life just because I needed some down time. I liked to think in my box. Builds character...somehow. I like to think that I've matured some way. Hey, I've been gettin' that alot more instead of shut up Duo. I think I've grown alittle, but then who's to judge?  
  
"Duo, Heero, can I see you in my office, please?" Une asked as she passed though the other smaller offices. What could Une possibly want with Heero and me?  
  
I got up from my chair and headed out the box entrance/exit only to bump into Heero.  
  
"Hey." I greeted.   
  
He nodded back at me, "Duo."  
  
We started walking to Une's office bumping into each other occasionally. So I walk crooked. Big deal.  
  
"What do you think she wants us for?"  
  
Heero shrugged. Social as ever. He's so cute...but I think I grew or he shrunk cause he looks a tad shorter, or maybe it's me.  
  
There wasn't very much to talk to Heero about, but I still knew how to irritate him. Some things never change.  
  
"So, you seen Relena lately?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ahh, I see how it is."  
  
"Duo, I don't want anything to do with her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever, Heero." I grinned at Heero earning a glare.  
  
Grin and Glare. I like that, it just rolls off my tongue.  
  
We arrived at Une's office a second later. The door was closed so I rapped one of my personal favorite tunes with my knuckles on it.  
  
"Come in." We heard.   
  
I opened the door for Heero, "After you." He entered the office first sort of givin' me that glare that reeked 'I-Can-Do-It-Myself', too bad. Some one actually cares. Just so you don't think that I just stood outside, I followed after.  
  
"Yuy, Maxwell." Une greeted, "I have a duo, no pun intended, mission for you both. Sit down."  
  
Heero and I sat.  
  
"One of Quatre's sisters is in town," Une pulled out a sheet of paper. That's funny, usually missions required folders. Not just a single sheet of paper.   
  
"And? What does it have to do with us?" I asked. I wanted to go back to my box...with Heero, but since I couldn't go with Heero, just going to my box alone was satisfying.  
  
"Quatre's sister will be helping here and won't be able to care for her young. We need you two to-"  
  
"Woah, woah, you want us to *baby-sit*?" I blurted out, I can see it now! Ex-Gundam Pilots caught in the park BABY-SITTING. That's great publicity not that I wanted any, but I think this was kinda degrading, "I can hardly cook eggs, and you're askin' me to baby-sit a kid?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking. No one else can do it that we trust. The child's father is on a business trip. Trowa's out on a mission with Wufei and Quatre has to take care of his sister. The things that she is witnessing is not suitable for a six year old."  
  
Okay, I could see where she was coming from, the things that I saw when I was six, wasn't exactly G-rated, and I wouldn't want my kid to see them either. "Okay, then why the two of us?"  
  
"I'm sure you're aware of Heero's social skills. No offense, but a kid needs a bright person."  
  
So now I'm a bright person. Thanks. Oh well, I guess it's better than anti-social.  
  
"We can't let Heero do it alone even knowing how responsible he is." Une paused, "You on the other hand, kids like, but as you yourself said, you can't even cook eggs. Why not have Heero Yuy AND Duo Maxwell take the task? It's only for a week. Tuesday to Tuesday, I think you two can handle it nicely. We figured 'Responsible and Fun' were a good match."  
  
I liked Grin and Glare more.  
  
I looked at Heero.  
  
Heero looked at me.  
  
What's the worse that could happened?  
  
"Okay, what the hell? I don't got anything to do anyway." I said, "Heero?"  
  
"Nimnu ryoukai."  
  
"Great. The girl's name is Rachael."  
  
"Girl???" Heero and I asked at the same time. How the hell am I suppose to deal with a little girl. I can hardly get along with Relena!  
  
"Yes. Girl. She's six, likes teddybears, and cute things." Une informed, "Oh, and by the way, her mother won't be able to care for her during the nights either. You three will be sharing a safe house together for the days with her."  
  
"NANI?!" Heero and I said in unison. Baby-sitting was bad enough, but having sleep-overs was even worse.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Une asked in amusment, "You start tomorrow. I'll send your address tomorrow morning. Until then, you're dismissed."   
  
Heero and I left the office. Note to self: Always find out what's in a deal, before you accept it.  
  
Just then Heero tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Nani?" I asked.  
  
"You can't cook eggs?"  
  
"...uh," I blushed, "No...?"  
  
I swear he snickered at me.  
  
I can't believe he did that.   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
It wasn't until about fourteen hours and eleven minutes later, aka 6:30 AM, when I was awaken by a very annoying noise.  
  
The vidphone.   
  
As much as I liked having the vidphone for all sorts of reasons, I hated it becasue they could see you too.  
  
But what the hell. I picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" I asked into the microphone in my froggy morning voice. I don't know if it's more sexy or more stupid, and I can't tell cause I'm fast asleep.  
  
"Duo? Ohayo. You look awaful."  
  
"Thanks..." I managed to mumble. It was Une, I didn't think she cared. I could see my reflection through the screen. I was a mess. My braid was tangled, I was sweaty, probably from the nightmares, I think I had bags under my eyes, and I couldn't even stand straight.   
  
So I'm not a morning person.  
  
"No problem. Doesn't look like you got a good night sleep." I agreed with her, I didn't. Damn nightmares keep me up half the night, the other I toss and turn. Good for your body physically, horrible for you mentally. How interesting. Une reached for something and showed it to me, "You see this?"  
  
I squinted at the screen. I couldn't see anything that detailed this time of day, "No."  
  
"Well it's all you need to know for your mission." That puzzled me...if it was for the mission, shouldn't I have already gotten it? "Yuy will be over to review it with you."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Heero will be-"  
  
"I heard you!" She sent Heero over here??? He can't see me like this! Hell, I really didn't want *ANYONE* to see me like this. She did this on purpose... "I got to go."  
  
"Of course," I was about to hang up on her when she her words stopped me, "And Duo, Don't mess this chance up."  
  
*Click*  
  
I looked at the vidphone.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Oh well, no time for that! I had to get ready. Wouldn't want to meet Heero like this...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I had just finished my hair in record time.   
  
Damn are my arms gonna be achin' later...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I jumped. What did I see? A HOT Heero Yuy holding a bag in TIGHT blue jeans and that standard green tanktop. Mmm, so tasty. One question, what the hell was he doing in my bathroom?  
  
My toothbrush was hanging out of my mouth, it must have been really funny.  
  
"EeEeO?"  
  
"Hn." Heero turned and exited out of the bathroom. Thank God for that. I was only in a towel! Not that I care if he looked, mind you.  
  
When I was fully cleaned and dressed (red turtle neck, black jeans), I greeted Heero, who was sitting calmly on the couch.  
  
"What the hell were you doin' in my bathroom at 6:45???" I asked.  
  
Heero gave me a sideways glance.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?"  
  
Heero snorted, "I did." he looked at me, "10 times."  
  
I headed toward the kitchen slash dining room for my daily breakfast. "So, did you pick the lock or somethin' to get in?"  
  
"It was unlocked."  
  
"Oh...coffee?" I offered pouring myself a cup. Heero shook his head, "That stuff makes you hyper."  
  
I shrugged. Who needed a gloomy Duo anyhoo? "Suit yourself."  
  
There was a long moment of silence save the sips of my beverage.  
  
"It's clean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your place."  
  
I looked around. So it was. I didn't really realize how clean my apartment appeared.  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"...um." I knew exactly what he was thinking. Everytime we had a mission together during the war, I always ended up trashing the place on purpose, but of course I made it look like my daily habits.  
  
"Hey, I only messed up the other places was because it wasn't mine." And to annoy him. But I wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud.   
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not a clean freak, but that doesn't mean that I would want to live like a pig."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
That got him talkin'.  
  
"Une suggested that I told you all of the details." I motioned Heero to go on. "We are to meet the girl with Quatre at the shuttle station at 0900 hours." Heero handed me a sheet of paper as I came to sit next to him, "We will meet Rachael with Quatre. Take her from there-"  
  
"And basically baby-sit the kid and do whatever she wants as long as she doesn't get hurt or anything, right?" I finished folding the paper and with my sly hands, I slipped it back into his pocket. Heero only nodded. "That seems easy enough. Fun." I turned to Heero, "Have you ever even been exposed to a kid before?" I leaned in closer to him and his breathing unsteaded. It was very noticable and very unlike him too.   
  
I just found a weak spot to Heero Yuy.  
  
"I've seen them..."   
  
"That doesn't count." I whispered.   
  
"Then...no." Heero replied softly.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they're like?" I looked into those gorgeous eyes.  
  
"No..."  
  
I leaned back on the fluffy couch. "Heero? Even if this is a mission, you can't treat this one as if she was some kind of base to blow up, ya know?"  
  
Heero gave me another sideways glance, "Hai, I'm aware of that."  
  
"A mission that Heero Yuy hasn't ever been trained for?" I asked outloud, "There's a shocker."  
  
Heero glared.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Alright. Got one thing straighten out. I propped my feet on the small wooden coffee table and glanced around. Where did I put that darn thing? I grinned to myself. Oh yeah, I remember now.  
  
I reached over Heero's lap, almost touching him. Not there yet. I stretched my arm out more, my braid falling into his lap.   
  
Heero jumped, "Duo, what are you doing?" he asked.   
  
My arm lowered it's height about an inch, elbow brushing over him gently, Heero gasped as I pulled out a rectangular object from under the cushion Heero was sitting on. I smirked.  
  
"Found it." I said grinning and waving the remote infront of him. Flipping the television on, I chuckled. Resuming my earlier position, feet propped next to Heero, I turned to the screen infront of me. I could feel Heero's eyes drill through my back. I hated it when he did that. "Nani?"  
  
"Hn." Heero folded his arms.  
  
I began to flip through the channels when I realized something.  
  
"Why are you here so early?"  
  
"..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero looked at the clock on my wall, "8:30, we have to go."  
  
We had been sitting on the couch for over an hour. Hate to admit it, but my ass started to hurt. "Oh come on Heero, Rugrats is on then Sponge Bob Square Pants, followed by Looney Tunes only on Nickelodeon!" I said in an overly anxious voice.  
  
"Baka."   
  
"Can I watch it later in the safe house with Rachael???" He smirked and turned off the TV set pulling me by the braid out the door. Just before the door slammed, I managed to grab my bag that I had packed last night.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
K'so! Caught my fingers though.  
  
I looked around the apartment complex. No Heero's car. "Dude, where's your car?"  
  
"I walked."   
  
"Oh. I guess we take my car." I pulled out the keys to my car and unlocked it. My midnight black convertable with a metallic shine. My baby. This kid better not spill ice cream on it.  
  
Heero took the passenger side, and I sat on the driver side. We headed out for the shuttle station.  
  
"Anything interesting come up lately?" I asked trying to have conversation with this guy.  
  
Red light.  
  
"No."  
  
"No calls?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even from Relena?"  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
Green light.  
  
"Relena's not as quiet as you. I could hear her talkin' to you on the phone in my box." I replied.   
  
I enjoyed teasing Heero about Relena. It was fun. The only fun I was having with Heero so far. He was so cute when he was annoyed. I mean, Heero and I never really hung out or anything, even if his box WAS right across from mine. He was always obsessed with his work, and I was just, well...Duo. The only times we really got together was with Quatre when he managed to persuade us to do something with him, Wufei, and Trowa. No harm there. I didn't see a problem. Other than that and passin' him through the halls, we did occasionally have missions with each other. I love it when we did. It was the only real time I had with him...much like this one, but never as long as a week. Who knows what could come from it.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What did ya talk about?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason. Just wanted to know if you were planning a secret wedding behind my back, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero huffed, "Why would I do anything stupid like that?"  
  
"What? Get married, or have a secret wedding behind my back?"   
  
"Both."  
  
"Don't tell me I don't get to be your best man..."  
  
"I'm not going to marry Relena."  
  
"Really? She seems convinced that you are, that is if I read all of her signs correctly." I lifted my hands from the steering wheel, "'Heero! Here I am! Come and kill me!'" I surved just missing another car and nearly throwing Heero from the seat with the jerk. I smirked, "Red light."  
  
"Baka. Watch the road."  
  
"I was, I was." I rolled my window down to see some cute college girls in a red sports car. I waved at them, "Ohayo gojaimas." I said.  
  
"Hi!" the girls replied, "Can we have your numbers?" the girls made kissy faces at us, "You two are HOT!"   
  
Green light.  
  
"Gotta go." I said calmly stepping on the gas and taking off. I turned to Heero who was surprisingly blushing, "What's wrong? Never told that you were hot?" I asked.  
  
"No." Heero replied facing the window.  
  
"Well, they were right. You are hot." I said. I could see his blush deepen from the window reflection. "They were cute, ne?"  
  
"..." Heero elaborately told me.  
  
"Don't worry. They were probably lesbians." I joked. Heero coughed. I looked at him, "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Duo! Heero! Thank you for coming!" Quatre greeted and hugged us both. Sometimes I hated him for being so touchy, but hey, whatever floats his boat. "Just in time too! They just arrived." Quatre lead us to his sister and niece. "This is my sister, Iria, and her daughter, Rachael."  
  
"Hello Mr. Maxwell, and Mr. Yuy. I'm so glad to see you." She held her hand out to me. I shook it like the nice boy I was.  
  
"Just call me Duo. The pleasure's all mine."   
  
Iria held her hand out to Heero, then I assumed she remembered that he didn't like being touched because she withdrew her hand and nodded at him. Heero repeating her action. "Thank you for agreeing to take care of my daughter while I'm here. I don't know what I would have done." Iria said with troubled eyes. She seemed to be a nice woman. Nice figure, properly dressed, and tall.  
  
"No problem, anything for a friend, ne Quatre?"  
  
"Hai!" Quatre replied, "What are you waiting for, Rachael? Are you going to greet Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero?"  
  
I thought Mr. Maxwell was bad, but UNCLE Duo was worse. Makes me sound old.  
  
"Hello Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero. My name is Rachael. Pleased to meet you!" The girl held her hand out like her mother. I shook it politely. "I'm looking forward to being with you both!"  
  
"That's great. I'll be sure that we have a fun time." I replied. Rachael was cute. Not Heero cute, but baby cute. She was dressed in a white summer dress with a wide summer hat. Blonde locks flowed passed her shoulders as aqua eyes peered up at us smiling.  
  
"Now that we're aquinted, shall we depart on our ways? We have much to do." Iria said.  
  
We all nodded and said our good byes. Ya know those 'You take care now,' and 'Don't give Duo and Heero any trouble,' also 'Be careful,' stuff like that. Then Quatre and Iria left us, but before that, Quatre slipped me his good-for-everything credit card. Fun.   
  
"My niece is very, you know...expensive." Quatre said.  
  
"No, that's okay, really."   
  
"Duo, I insist. It's the least I can do."   
  
Yeah it was.  
  
"I don't know..." Quatre shoved the credit card in my hand.  
  
"Take it!"   
  
"Okokok."   
  
So now it was just the three of us. Heero got all of the girl's luggage and managed to cram it all into the back of my car. I strapped Rachael into the back seat then opened the door for Heero.  
  
"I'm not a little kid, I can open my own door..." he mumbled getting into the car.  
  
"I know, Heero. I know." I shut his door and resumed to my side to start up the engine.  
  
You'd think a guy like him would be grateful not having to worry about opening and closing his own door. Sheesh. I swear, he's been seeing too much of Wufei. Someone needs to get that stick out of his ass.   
  
Why not be me?  
  
"Wow. This is a nice car." Rachael said.  
  
"You think? I picked it out myself." I replied backing up and heading to the safe house.  
  
"Uh huh!" the girl said cheerfully, "I like it!"  
  
I chuckled as she continued chatting, "Uncle Heero, why don't you talk?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He doesn't really like to, I wouldn't ask questions about it if I were you. Last time I- mmm!" I was cut off by Heero placing his hand over my mouth. You would think that he would act alittle nicer in front of this kid. But NO!  
  
"Shut up, Baka."  
  
"That's not very nice." Rachael said, "Mother says that you should let people talk if they want to,"  
  
Heero removed his hand not because of the girl's words, but because I licked it.  
  
"Hm...salty, yet surprisingly sweet."  
  
Heero glared at me.  
  
"But then again, Mother also told me that if I didn't have any thing nice to say, don't say any thing at all. What do we have planned today?" Rachael asked. She was so full of questions...more than me!  
  
"Well, I figure we go to the safe house, hang out there until we get a feel for the place and I don't know..." I paused, "You like shopping?"  
  
"Shopping???" Rachael repeated, "Of course! I love shopping!"  
  
Heero leaned in toward me and whispered, "Shopping? How are we suppose to pay for it on the spot?" he asked.  
  
I gave him my one thousand dollar grin, "Don't worry Hee-chan, Quat gave me his credit card for spending."  
  
"Duo..." Heero leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Nani? At least I'm not spending *MY* lunch money." I shrugged, "And if that doesn't work, you can always hack...you would do that for me right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Good boy. I knew I could count on him.  
  
"What happens after shopping?" Aqua eyes asked.  
  
"Hm, I don't know, I'm kinda makin' this up as I go. Maybe Heero has something that he wants to do with us." I nudged the Japanese boy, "What do you think Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"He doesn't care." I replied, "Want some music?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rachael was so cheerful. I turned up the volume to the radio.  
  
/Cuz it feels so empty with out me...Nah-/ I switched the channel. I didn't think that her mother would like it if I let her listen to the music I liked.  
  
"What are you doing??? Change it back! I love that song!"  
  
"Say what? You mom lets you listen to this stuff?"  
  
"No, but I listen to it whenever I can." I looked at her from the mirror, and changed it back to the previous station.   
  
/Cuz it feels so empty with out me.../   
  
Surprisingly Rachael sang along, she knew the whole song. I chuckled, proper girl singin' Eminem. Hilarious.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Fifteen minutes later at the safehouse, Heero took all of Rachaels belongings to the smaller room as I looked around the place. I counted a kitchen/dining room, much like mine at home, a nice size living room complete with a fireplace, loveseat, full couch, and big screen TV, and a bathroom across the room that Rachael claimed, luckily it wasn't the master bedroom. On the other side of the house I found two doors. I opened door number one. It was the master bedroom. The I opened door number two. A closet. How nice.  
  
Wait, where was the other bedroom?   
  
I looked around. Maybe I missed the third door.  
  
Nope. There wasn't a third door.  
  
"K'so..."  
  
That meant there were only *two* bedrooms, but there were *three* people.   
  
See where I'm gettin' at here?  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Heero, there are only *two* bedrooms."  
  
"I know." He knew? "I'll sleep on the couch." I looked at the couch. It wasn't exactly five-star, or four, or three, or- "Duo?" He waved a hand infront of me. "Duo?"  
  
"You're gonna sleep on *THAT*???" I asked, "That's horrible Heero Yuy!"  
  
"What? Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"  
  
I paused.  
  
"Hahahahahaha~!" I burst out into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rachael poked her head out from her room.  
  
I took in a breath, "It's no big deal..."   
  
"Yes, it is a big deal, Duo." Heero stepped in folding his arms, "What's so funny?"  
  
I was trapped.  
  
"Heero Yuy cracked a joke!"  
  
Heero turned to the door towards the car, "Baka..." he muttered.  
  
"...I don't see how that's funny. It doesn't look like he made a joke." Rachael said. She was right. Okay, maybe it wasn't that funny. But for cryin' out loud, Heero Yuy CRACKED. A. JOKE! It's funny right? Or is it just me?  
  
Heero came in with the bag I had seen earlier, and tossed it in the couches direction. I caught it in mid air. Shimatta, something hard was in there! And square...no! It's that damn laptop! I'll have to do something with this...  
  
"Heero, you're not sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh. You can have the bed."  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch."  
  
"No you're not. I'll sleep on it."  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch."  
  
"No Heero, I insist that you take the bed."  
  
"Duo, I'm sleeping on the couch." Heero moved forward and I blocked his way.  
  
"Heero, buddy, pal, when someone offers you the bed, you take it."  
  
"I'm fine. I didn't ask for it."  
  
"Heero! Just take the damn bed!"  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch..." Heero growled.  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Bed!"  
  
"Couch!"  
  
"Be-"  
  
"Excuse me Uncle Heero, Uncle Duo, but why are you arguing with each other?"  
  
"Because you're UNCLE Heero won't take the bed."  
  
"UNCLE Duo won't let me have the couch."  
  
The girl sweat dropped. She must have been confused.   
  
"But I thought that you two would be arguing for the *BED*, not the *COUCH*."  
  
Heero and I looked at the girl. She was right. We looked back at each other. He stared at me with those cobalt eyes. I couldn't resist. I gave in. Whatever made him happy, even if I know it truly wouldn't. So why was he so obsessed with the couch?   
  
Why was I so obsessed with him?  
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
Some time later after I had gotten my bag from the car, I found myself sitting in the middle of Perfect Soldier and Rachael on the- no, HEERO'S couch. Watching more TV. It's not like I always watched it, but when I could, I did. I can't believe he wants to sleep on this thing.   
  
And he calls *ME* the Baka...  
  
Rachael was making random comments about the distortion in the cartoon animals.  
  
"That is phyiscally impossible! How can a coyote run into a boulder, get run over by an eighteen wheeler, blown up about ten times, and STILL try to catch a stupid roadrunner??? Oh come one! He can't be THAT fast! The friction shouldn't cause THAT much smoke! What is he on??? NO! Turn the directions right side up!!!"  
  
Funny, I thought kids her age enjoyed this stuff. Oh well. Time to tease Heero!   
  
I raised both of my arms and placed them over the top of the sofa stretching them both around Heero and Rachael, fingers just passed Heero's exposed shoulder and over Rachael's head. Casual postion, no harm done. Either Heero was too ingaged with the cartoon playing, or he just ignored me since me didn't seem to notice or care. Didn't matter to me. I brushed my fingertips lightly over Heero's flesh for a brief second making it look like an innocent mistake.   
  
No reaction.   
  
I stopped momentarily then repeated my earlier action this time my touch was much more intentive. I could feel Heero tense then ease into the sensation. Fun. I kept brushing my fingers over his skin until it became a little rub. I could tell that he was liking this. He was practically leaning on my hand. Good. That meant I had permission to continue.  
  
Next I caressed his shoulder adding my thumb gently. I looked at his face, half lidded, mouth slightly parted, and relaxed. Delicious.  
  
I glanced at Rachael to see if she had noticed anything. Nope.  
  
"What was that??? How can you hit the cat on the head and then just PUSH his welt down?! Gross!"  
  
Well, at least I knew that SHE was paying attention. Back to Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes were closed, my right hand was massaging his shoulder and tricep. He looked so relaxed. I thought it would be alittle more challenging.   
  
"Duo..." Heero clumsily stumbled out in might I add in *pleasure*.  
  
"Uncle Heero, did you say something?" Rachael asked looking at him.   
  
I stopped my motions as Heero's eyes opened, "Nani...?"  
  
"Did you say something?" Rachael repeated. Heero looked at me and I shrugged. What else was I suppose to do? 'Yeah, he was responding to me makin' physical contact with your Uncle'? I think not.  
  
"Well," I glanced at my watch, yes, I was wearing a watch, "I think if we want to go shopping we should go now before it gets too crowded."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go later when there are large amounts of people who shove you around?" I asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That's what I thought." I turned off the TV and pulled myself up helping Rachael to her feet. Heero still sat on the couch some what slumped against the backrest, "Come on, Hee-chan!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat.  
  
"I can get up myself..."  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Next thing I know, I'm out the door, drivin' the car to the nearest shopping mall, and being dragged along by a six year old. Go me.  
  
"Let's go here!" Rachael exclaimed running up to shop full of Gundam Action figures and models.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Please???" She asked with puppy eyes. I hate it when people do that. Especially when Quatre pulls it on me to go to some stupid country club.  
  
They are definitely related.  
  
"Okay. Eat your heart out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go! Before I change my mind." I said. Rachael ran into the store admiring all of the mechanical structures.  
  
"You're spoiling her, Duo." Heero said from behind me. We both were holding many bags of crap (well, I guess I should say little girl stuff) that she bought- er, QUATRE bought.   
  
"I know, but how can you resist?"  
  
"By not giving in."  
  
"That's a good idea. I had never thought about that." I found a bench across from the entrance of the shop and sat down making sure that I could see Rachael. Heero joined beside me.  
  
"I think you like this mission." Heero said randomly.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, what could he be talking about?   
  
"I think you like this mission."  
  
"What makes you say that, Hee-chan?"   
  
"The way you treat her." That was it? But I suppose this assignment wasn't that bad.  
  
"I guess so, better to be watching over someone than destoying their lives, ne?" I was enjoying this also because I could spend time with Heero. Not just the little girl...if only he knew how much I liked him being next to me. "Are you enjoying yourself, Hee-chan?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me the truth Heero. I know that you are. I just want to hear you say it. I mean, how often do you get to take care of a little rugrat without it actually being yours? Different, ne?" I looked directly into Heero's eyes, "Are you?"  
  
"...hai." Heero replied shyly. That's what I thought.  
  
"Me too." I whispered getting closer to him. I gradually leaned down towards Heero and he streched forward. Noses less than inches apart, his lips parted slightly, and Heero was going to be mine! I could feel the uneveness of his warm shaky breaths on my willing lips, when...  
  
"AAHHHH!!!"  
  
That woke us up.  
  
Heero and I broke the nose gaze and looked up. It was Rachael.  
  
"Rachael!" I said, Heero and I ran over to the store. What could have possibly happened? Why did she scream? What was wrong? Why now? K'so! I was SO close! SOSOSOSO close!  
  
We reached the girl in no time, "Rachael, what's wrong?"   
  
There didn't seem to be anything wrong. Then why-  
  
"Oh! Look! They have Deathscythe Hell Custom and Wing Zero Custom in! Just imported!!! It's that great?"  
  
I didn't know whether or not to slap myself for not finishing what I started, or damn my buddy Deathscythe to hell and Wing as well. Shimattashimattashimatta!  
  
"K'so..." I cursed under my breath. I was about to kiss Heero in public too! Something that he would NEVER let anyone do! Ugh. Omae o korosu! Now where did that come from?  
  
"I think Deathscythe looks the best. The style is so, what's the word? Sweet! But Wing is like the most powerful one. I can't choose!" Rachael held the two figures in front of our faces, "Uncle Duo! Can I PUH-LEEZE get them both???"   
  
"Yeah, why not?" I sighed. I heard a very strange sound behind me. I turned around to hear Heero chuckling, "What the hell is so funny about this?"  
  
"Nani?" blinking, Heero asked innocently.  
  
"Oh no, don't play around with Shinigami, Hee-chan."  
  
"Uncle Heero, who do you think the pilots are?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Now I was chuckling. Heero glared at me. "C'mon Rachael, we still have the rest of the mall to see."  
  
We paid for the models and left that store. Gods I hate Gundams now. I didn't think that I would ever have to deal with them again. First I disliked them for the fighting, but now...UGH! There's not even a word to describe it. SO CLOSE!  
  
I don't know, it might just be the kid, or maybe it's me.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero, Rachael, and I had been walking around the shopping mall for about four hours now window shopping here and there. I SO feel sorry for Rachael's boyfriend when she gets older, at this rate there won't be anything to buy with her around not to mention that she's only six. She wouldn't even stop for a break unless I told her to. I never really understood the meaning 'shop till you drop', but now I do. No wonder Heero never liked going shopping in the first place.  
  
Here we all were, getting ice cream. Yum. Rachael had asked for it as soon as she saw the vender. Knowing me I couldn't resist and bought her, Heero, and myself ice cream. Typical me. Ya know, I didn't know that Heero hadn't had ice cream before this, and if he did he claims that he doesn't remember.  
  
"What do you want Heero?"  
  
"...what?"   
  
"What flavor?"  
  
"Flavor?"  
  
"Yeah, the flavor of ice cream. You can't just have tasteless ice cream."  
  
"Uncle Heero, you've never had ice cream?"  
  
"No." Heero said. How can you never have had ice cream? That's so cruel to not let any one try the treat.  
  
"Do ya like Vanilla?" Rachael asked.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I want a double dip of chocolate and peanut butter cup!" Rachael ordered to the man behind the vender. She knew exactly what she wanted, "What do you want Uncle Duo?"  
  
"Single dip cookies 'n cream if that isn't too much trouble." Rachael repeated it to the man as Heero still looked at all of the flavors. "Why don't you try strawberry? That's pretty good."  
  
"Okay."   
  
The man in the white gave us our desired cones with napkins wrapped securely around them as I paid.   
  
"Let's go sit over there!" Rachael ran over to the fountains spruting water out in the center of the over-sized mall. She plopped down on the edge and started licking her treat. Heero and I naturally followed. "Uncle Duo, this is SO good! Wanna bite?"   
  
"That's okay, go ahead and eat it yourself." I was enjoying my own flavor, "What do you think Heero?"  
  
Heero investigated it from every angle possible, "It's pink."   
  
"Try it!"   
  
"It's pink."  
  
"Just try it." I said.  
  
Heero finally took a tiny lick, "It's...sweet."  
  
"Yeah, do ya like it?" I asked, "Better than the food that we had durin' the war, ne?"  
  
"Hai." He didn't need to answer me, I could tell that he liked it just as much as I did on acount that he continued to lick it.  
  
"Why is this better than the food during the war?" Rachael asked.  
  
"We didn't get treats like this. We were always so busy." I replied, what was suppose to tell her? We didn't have much of a life blowin' up MS? Riiiiiiiiiight.  
  
"Oh." Rachael licked her hands, "Finished!"  
  
"Good now go wash those dirty fingers." I said pointing to the restrooms.   
  
"Okay!" Rachael ran off towards the restrooms. I turned to Heero who was still eating.  
  
"Oi Hee-chan," Heero looked up as I continued, "You have ice cream on your nose..." I took the napkin that was wrapped around my cone and wiped it off getting closer to him probably invading his personal space.   
  
He's so cute.  
  
I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that.  
  
"Arigato..." Heero whispered.   
  
"You're welcome." I whispered back touching his forehead with mine.  
  
"Duo!" I pulled away and looked around and saw Hilde on the other side of the fountains. What was she doing on earth?  
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked. I guess he couldn't see because of the water blocking his view.  
  
"It's only Hilde." I waved at her, "Konnichi wa!"   
  
Hilde made her way over to us, "Hi Heero!" Heero nodded continuing to finish his cone, "I think I saw you earlier, but I wasn't sure until I saw your braid. Can't miss that in a million people."  
  
"Nope. So how's life in general?" I asked, Hilde hugged me and sat down next to me. I saw Heero glare at her. Eheheh...  
  
"Great, my husband and I just moved into our first house!"  
  
"Fun." I said.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it? It has a pool and everything, you have to come over sometime." Hilde said, "How are you?"  
  
"Eh, same as always. Nothing's really changed. What are you doing on earth anyway? I thought you'd be back on L2."  
  
"Well, we moved down here, and I was just checking out the mall. It's great! We should get together sometime."   
  
Heero grunted.   
  
He's so cute.  
  
Gomen, gomen, there's no other way to explain it!  
  
I smirked at him, "I think that'd be a great idea to catch up on old times."  
  
"I think so too." Hilde turned to Heero, "How have you been Heero?"  
  
"Hn." Hilde looked at me.  
  
"He says 'fine, thank you, what about yourself?'" I replied for him.  
  
Rachael suddenly appeared at on Heero's side, "Uncle Heero, who's that?"  
  
"One of Duo's friends." I heard Heero say in not the nicest voice he's ever used, but then again...what do I know?  
  
"Uncle Heero, huh? Who is this Duo?" Hilde asked noticing the young girl, "She's such a pretty young lady, you didn't have a kid when you were 12 and not tell me did you?"  
  
"Nani???"  
  
"I'm Rachael, Nice to meet cha!" the girl put her hand out for the other to shake.  
  
"I'm Hilde." she shook Rachael's hand, "What relations might you have with Duo and Heero?"  
  
"They're taking care of me." Hilde looked at me and giggled, "What?"  
  
Hilde calmed herself, "Nothing, it's just that I can't imagine Duo taking care of a little girl."  
  
"He's doing a good job so far," Rachael said, "right Uncle Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded his head. Well thank you both. I'm so loved.  
  
Hilde glanced down at her watch, "Oh! I have to go, talk to ya later, look me up. Bye!" with that Hilde ran off to resume whatever she was doing. I watched her back until she was out of sight. I turned to Heero.  
  
"Hee-chan, was it just me, or were you jealous?"  
  
"Hn." Heero looked away and gathered Rachael's bags.  
  
"That's what I thought."   
  
"What are we going to do now? I'm tired of walking around here. I think we've seen everything."  
  
"I believe we have, Rach."  
  
"Rach? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"A nick name. Get used to it cause you're gonna hear it alot from now on, okay Rach?" I ruffled her hair alittle not enough to mess it up or anything. "Hey! Uncle Duo!"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What ARE we going to do now?" Heero asked.  
  
"I say we go back to the safehouse and order pizza or somthing."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Rach nearly yelled. Such little things excited her so much. I can't help but wonder if she doesn't get to do anything fun at her own home. At least she's living a better life, than the generation before, and not have to worry about being orphaned trying to survive like Heero and me. Now that I think of it, I'm quite envious of her childhood.  
  
She's proof of what I've missed the first years of my life.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
At around 6:00 PM, we ordered pizza and just chilled and relaxed, very uneventful. Rachael had been in her room sorting out all of the things she had bought today. Let me tell you somethin', it wasn't easy carrying all of those bags in. Heero was reading the newspaper at the dining room table and I was just lying stretched out on the loveseat dozing off. So I can't really exlpain what happened between 7 and 9. I was having a peaceful dream for once...  
  
"Uncle Duo!" I heard a voice from above cry in anxiousness, "Uncle Duo wake up!" I popped an eye open, I could see a dim light from the dining room, "Uncle Du~o!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up. Nani?" I rose from the loveseat, it wasn't so bad. In fact it was rather comfortable.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?"  
  
"A movie?" I asked, my voice was alittle groggy. I looked out the window, "It's dark outside, so it must be late, which means that a young child like yourself should go to sleep right?"  
  
"Please???"  
  
"What time is it?" I didn't even bother to look at my watch, too lazy.  
  
"Uncle Heero, what time is it?"   
  
"Half passed nine." Page turn.  
  
"I really wanna watch it!" Rach whinned.  
  
"Don't you have to take a shower or something?"  
  
"I already did when you were sleeping, so did Uncle Heero."  
  
"I see. Well, if we watched it, we would be on Heero's bed, and then where would he sleep?"  
  
"I'm not tired." Thanks alot for helping, I gave Heero a look, "I'm not."  
  
"What movie?" I asked.  
  
"'Curse of the Undead Yoma'."   
  
"'Curse of the Undead Yoma'?" I searched my memory and recalled the movie. I frowned, "Isn't that alittle violent for a six year old?"  
  
"But I really, really, REEEEEALLY want to watch it!"  
  
"Okay." I replied. Rachael jumped up and down 'yeaing'. Damn. Shouldn't have let her eat that ice cream. "Go get it then!" Rachael ran to her room to retrieve the movie. I walked over to Heero to see what he was up too beside just reading the newspaper. "Hm, oi Hee-chan, what cha doin'?"  
  
"Reading." He replied. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie with us?" I invited removing my hands and sitting next to him in a chair, I could have sworn he was upset at my action. Disappointed that I moved my hands.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"C'mon Heero. You can't just sit there while we watch a movie."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why not?" I plopped my head down on the table and looked up at him with sad puppy eyes, "Puh-LEEZE Hee-chan? For Rachael? For me? For the sake of your inner child?" Heero glanced at me. "Hee-chan...! Please?"  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"A guy like you slaying yoma, very depressing, I assure you." Yes, I had already seen the motion picture. Hell, it was really old, it's like an antique! What it was doing still in stores, I don't know, but I have to admitt, I did like it.  
  
"Nimnu ryoukai."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"I got it! And I brought some blankets too, I thought we might use them." Rachael walked over to the TV and put the movie in, "Are you going to watch from there or the couch???" Heero and I got up and sat on the sofa in the seats from earlier, Heero on the right, Rachael on the left, and me in the middle. I pulled a blanket over all of us. "It's starting!"  
  
The movie itself was slow and dark, nice action though. Rach was on the edge of her seat chewing the end of the blanket. Arms stretched out like the first time we watched TV on the couch, I was tuned in and out watching the movie and Heero at the same time. Heero was interested enough not to fall asleep. He was slumped back against the couch with his hands under the blanket squeezing it firmly.  
  
Fun.  
  
Being the mischievious boy I am, I found his bare foot under the covers with my right foot. Gently sliding it up and down his ankle and calf muscle, Heero gasped. Like before, he visibly tensed and then relaxed. I decided to take it further and caress this foot with my toes and such. I started out slow getting faster and firmer each time until I was playing with it. Surprisingly, Heero responded phyiscally. He began to rome the lower part of my leg too. Occasionally, if you looked at the covers, you could see our feet poking out entwined together. I'd say he was enjoying this, wouldn't you?  
  
"Ahh!" Rachael hid under the covers, "That was so scary! Um, what are you doing with your feet?"  
  
Heero and I stopped, "Just alittle sparring. Keeps the legs in shape."  
  
My statement was totally true.  
  
"Oh." Rachael turned her attention back the the screen infront of her. Heero and I didn't have any more foot wars during the movie. Kind of discouraged ya know?  
  
Before we knew it, Rachael had fallen asleep at the climax. Kids. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to her bed. "Oyasumi, Rachael." I said before turing off the light and shutting the door.   
  
Heero was setting up his sleeping quaters on the couch, "Heero, you really should take the bed."  
  
"I'm fine Duo." Heero fluffed his pillow.  
  
"I know, but if you change your mind, you can always kick me out." Heero snorted at me, "Oyasumi, Hee-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi." Heero replied as I walked into the master bedroom. Even if I did want the master bed room for the over-sized mattress, in truth I hated big beds, they make me feel small and lonely.  
  
I closed my door and shed my clothes until I was in my favorite black silk boxers. I wasn't even gonna bother with a shower tonight. I could do it in the morning. Instead I jumped on the big bed and drifted of into a terrible world of nightmares...   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I don't know what to say about this fic in general, demo, I do have the plot all worked out though. Yeah, really long, ne? I don't the other parts will be as long. -_-; 


	2. wednesday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errors. Enjoy.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed   
  
Part 2: Wednesday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Lights flashed as I ran through the dark and shadowy woods. I was being chased by those men again, the men that wanted to take me away from what very little I had, my life. I ran as fast as I could while flashbacks replayed themselves over and over again from the Maxwell Church and the war, all the people's corpses I've seen. It was all so familiar to me almost as if it was just yesterday I had been six years old again in a seventeen year old's body. Even if I knew how it ended, I couldn't stop but repeat my actions.  
  
I was so confused, why was I running from these men? Why couldn't I stop running? Why didn't I stop? Where was I going? What did the men want from me? I have nothing! I ran until my legs hurt, I ran to what I thought was no where, but just ahead I could see a dim light.   
  
Hope.   
  
Hope filled my soul. Maybe I could seek refuge there, maybe someone would help me, maybe the men would leave me alone. Ignoring my legs' pain, I ran even harder. My breath was uneven and heavy, I could hardly breathe, it was like all of the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere and knock out of my aching lungs. What was going to happen to me?  
  
Finally, I could see the patch of light very clearly now, the men's running footsteps had faded, they had disappeared, gone. I didn't look back though, I couldn't, the feeling of fear had taken over my body because of them. I didn't want anything to do with them. The light. The light was much brighter now, just alittle more further until I'm there...I ran my pathetic heart out. I could see a cross in the spotlight.   
  
A cross. A cross was a good sign...right?  
  
Faster, faster, I told myself. I was right outside the circle of light when I stopped running, and bent over to catch my breath. My breathing finally steadied as I looked up a the cross. I wanted to ask so many questions and yell my guts out!   
  
I stared at the cross crying without any hesistation, I wasn't suppose to cry, but for this-him, I will.   
  
I opened my mouth to say something...anything, but only one thing would come out.  
  
"No..."  
  
I shook my head and closed my eyed dening the figure before me. I opened them again and nothing changed...  
  
"NO!!!"   
  
I screamed at the top of my aching lungs.  
  
I saw an absolutely dismantled Heero Yuy. The once beautiful boy I had known was chained to a holy cross, almost completely nude, with unbearable slashes and injuries. This couldn't be right! Crosses were good things!   
  
GOOD THINGS!!!   
  
Then why was the last person that I felt love for...dying? I fell to the ground on my knees and wept.  
  
"Duo..." I looked up at the familiar voice struggling to say with a mouthful of crimson blood, "Heero..."  
  
"Du...o...help me..." Heero choked out thick red liquid seeping from his lips. I rose from the ground and ran towards the cross, "Heero...!" I said still weeping. Who had done this to Heero? Why would anyone do this to Heero? As I ran towards Heero, I got sucked into the ground, "No!"   
  
The ground was sucking me into the earth. This couldn't be happening, I had to save Heero! I tried to pull myself out, but the earth wouldn't free me, I reached for Heero, or anything that I could grab.   
  
"Duo..." I heard Heero say one last time. My face was almost completely under when I saw a man approach Heero.  
  
"Don't touch him!" I hissed struggling to free myself. The man glared a me and pulled out a knife. He slowly raised it to one Heero's untouched cheek.   
  
Heero cried out in pain, "Aaahhh!"  
  
"Heero! What are you doing! Run DAMMIT!" I yelled.  
  
I didn't want to watch, but I had to. The ground had stopped sinking. The man cut the other cheek on his face, "Leave him alone!" The man looked at me again, this time giving my an evil smirk.   
  
He brought the knife to Heero's neck and...  
  
"NO!" I yelled. I thrashed around wildly, "HEERO!!!"   
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in the safehouse bed, thank God. What an AWFUL nightmare! Ugh, I kept on having the same dream over and over again, and it always left me sweaty and breathing hard. I grabbed my forehead, "Why must I keep having these nightmares???" When my breathing calmed, I stumbled over my feet to make it to the bathroom. I drank the of the cool water from the sink and splashed it on my face, "Shimatta..."   
  
I turned the water on cold in the shower and stripped myself. Naked I stepped into the shower.  
  
About a half hour later, I exited the freezing sauna and slapped on a pair of boxers.  
  
I turned off the running water and heard a whimper coming from the living room, "Heero...!"   
  
I reached the moon lit living room and I found a sweat soaken Heero on the floor tossing and turning entangled in sheets, "Heero..." I went over to him and gathered him into my arms. Heero was shaking, his mouth was parted whimpering and muttering incoherently with his brows knitted together and eyes squinted shut in stress. I took a closer look at his face to see tear stains along his cheeks and fresh ones at the edge of his eyes.   
  
Heero Yuy was crying.  
  
Never thought I'd ever see the day.  
  
"Heero," I said softly pulling the shaking boy into my lap on the floor, "Heero..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero wept with his eyes still closed and relaxing into my hold, "No Duo, come back! Come back..." Heero squeaked quietly. Heero tensed again. I stroked his back to help calm him. Apparently I wasn't the only one having nightmares.  
  
Heero gradually stopped tossing and turning, "Duo come back...don't leave me..." Heero whimpered, and ya know what? It hurt to hear it. The sound was so sad, I didn't want Heero to be sad.  
  
"Heero, I'm not going to leave you." I said gently nudging him, "Hee-chan...wake up."  
  
I watched Heero's eyes fluttered open in the darkness, "nuuhhhh..." he groaned, "Duo?"  
  
"Hai Heero, Duo." Heero encircled my back and sobbed into my chest, "Duo......don't leave..."  
  
"I won't. I won't go anywhere without you..." I whispered and rocked the shaking boy back and forth slowly hugging him. I hated to see Heero like this. So fragile, and emotionally weak at mind, "Shh Heero, it's okay, everything's fine, it was just a dream." I reassured him making eye contact with tear strucked and somewhat redden cobalt orbs. I wiped them away with my thumb. Heero's sobs subsided and his shaking ceased as he rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
We just sat there for some time not doing anything, but rest in each others' arms.  
  
"Arigato..." Heero whispered.  
  
"You're welcome..." I replied softly placing my forehead on his. Frankly, I didn't know what he was thanking me for, but right then I just wanted to say it. I wanted to say those three little English words, seven letters, but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come. They wouldn't pop out of my mouth like everything else did. Why wouldn't they? Gods know I wanted to, more than anything, but I didn't. I wouldn't say anything that would ruin this time with Heero, this depressing time.  
  
Not that I'm saying I want him depressed all the time so I could hold him, mind you.  
  
"Come on Heero, we have to be quiet or we'll wake Rachael up." Heero and I placed ourselves on the couch, Heero leaning on my shoulder, I guess I never knew how comfortable my shoulder really was. Heero seemed to like it very much.  
  
"AHH!" It was Rachael...again. Either Heero and I have bad timing, or the world hates us. We jogged to her room.  
  
"Rachael, what's wrong?" I asked entering with Heero who was smart enough to flip on the lights.  
  
Rachael ran to me and hugged my legs. She pointed to her bed, "Uncle Duo! There's a monster under my bed!!!"  
  
"Nani? You're kidding right?" I had to leave the couch for THIS? A *monster* under her bed?   
  
"No! It keeps on making this weird beeping noise."  
  
Heero lifted the covers to the bed and located the beeping.  
  
"...My laptop." Heero glared at me. So I forgot where I hid the damn thing!  
  
Well that spoiled his mood.  
  
Heero picked up his laptop and took it to the living room. I turned to Rachael, "See, there wasn't a monster."  
  
Rachael checked under the bed herself, "Why was that laptop under the here anyway?"  
  
Uh-oh, I'm busted...unless I can--  
  
"I think you should go to sleep if want to have energy later." I put her in bed again and tucked her in. Good one, the complete truth.  
  
"Oyasumi gojaimas, Uncle Duo." Rachael snuggled into her covers and closed her eyes.  
  
"Oyasumi..." I turned off the light and closed the door.   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero was sitting on the couch playing with that cursed thing. I hate it. "Oi, Heero, get any messages?"  
  
"Hai." I walked over and sat next to him reading over his shoulder.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Quatre just asking how everything is." I looked at the screen, yep, it was from Quatre all right. I don't see why he just doesn't call, but it must be a Quat thing. I looked at the menu bar, there was still another unread message.  
  
"Who's the other one from?" I asked. Heero clicked on the link, "Vice Foreign Misiter Relena Darlin will arrive on earth Wednesday." I read, "Last night was Tuesday, that means Wednesday's today right? Yeah, so what?"  
  
"There's more," Heero scrolled down, "She would very much appreciate it if someone would escort her around the area. She has not been to the Preventors HQ before, therefore our recent location is unknown territory for her. She has arrived for a meeting with the Preventors."  
  
I read the next line, "Heero Yuy was her chosen tour guid--What the hell? She can find her own damn way around. She did it in the colonies."  
  
"If he chooses to accept this small task, he is to meet Miss Darlin at the shuttle station on Main Street at 2 PM." Heero finished.  
  
"Aw, hell no Heero, you're not gonna do it are you? She has plenty of people to take her around town, and you can't just leave me with Rachael, I mean that's like leaving me with the stove!" I said to Heero as he wrote his reply, "A mission is a mission." he said.  
  
"You do realize that this is just one of Relena's sneaky ways to get close to you right? And you know that if it were truly business, Une, Noin, or Po would of been sent to her."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that."  
  
"So why, Heero?" I asked, "It's just another way she can stare and grab at your ass!"  
  
Heero glared at me, "Don't talk about anyone touching me." Heero turned himself back towards the screen, "I didn't say that I would do it alone..."   
  
Wow that was a nice hint.  
  
"Nimnu ryoukai."   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
For the remaining time of the night, I ended up sleeping on the loveseat and Heero was on the couch. No nightmares. I woke up to the sound of sizzling eggs and the smell of pancakes, this was a nice way to start the day. Wait a second, this wasn't IHOP, but it smelled good. REAL good. 9 AM came too quickly, I lifted my head from the armrest to my surprise, I saw Heero cooking. Rachael was sitting at the table slurping her milk and crunching on a piece of toast.  
  
"Ohayo gojaimas!" she chirped.  
  
"Ohayo, Rachael, Heero." Heero nodded as I took a seat next to Rachael, "Are you enjoying that?"  
  
"Yeah! Wanna bite?" Rachael held the toast up to my face, and I took alittle of it, "It's good isn't it? Uncle Heero made it. I think he's the best cook!"  
  
I snickered, "Yeah, he can cook very well, don't cha Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn." Heero seat a plate infront of Rachael and me, but none for him.   
  
"Oi, aren't you gonna eat?"   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Heero. Eat with us!" She tugged on Heero's arm, "Please???" Heero sat down next to me and poured himself a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Was all of this food here?" I asked, Heero nodded, I took a bite of the pancakes. They were good. "Heero should cook more often, right Rachael?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
Silence passed as we all ate breakfast.  
  
Rachael drank the last of her milk, "Arigato!"  
  
"Arigato Heero." I said right after.  
  
"So what are we going to do today, Uncle Duo?"   
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask Uncle Heero."   
  
Uncle Heero. Ah, it's so funny and unlike him. I won't be able to get over it for a while. Uncle Heero, it just cracks me up!  
  
I gathered all of the emptied dishes over by the sink then rinsed and placed them in the dishwasher. Assuming that it worked, I started the machine up.  
  
"What are we doing today, Uncle Heero?"  
  
"...Tour the city."  
  
"Tour the city? Sounds fun!"  
  
"Tell her with who, Heero."  
  
"Yes, tell me, tell me!"  
  
"Vice Forign Minister Darlin." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft?" Rachael asked making a face, "Why?"  
  
"What Rach, you don't like her?" I asked now cleaning the table and wiping away crumbs, "EVERYBODY loves Relena."  
  
"Well, I never really met her so I can't say that I don't like her, but then that doesn't means that I do like her either. I formed an opinion though."  
  
"Really?" This kid was interesting.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked.  
  
Rachael frowned, "I think she's all talk."  
  
How very true.  
  
"Are you really six?" I couldn't help but wonder how this kid could be so smart sometimes.  
  
"No, I turned seven last week." Wow, big difference.  
  
"What do you propose we do with Miss Relena, Heero? I know you already have your schedule planned out." I said sitting back in my seat backwards.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No offense, but I think that politics are boring. They are so caught up in what they want, they forget about the people." I couldn't believe that this little girl said something so totally true. She was probably going to end up a politician when she grew up at this rate.  
  
"You're right." Heero replied for the first time directly, "I agree."  
  
There was definitely a connection between them, and I was right in the middle.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I looked down at my watch. 2 PM. I looked at the shuttle, walking down was Relena, pink as ever. She was dressed in...well, pink. Her hair was just as I had seen it a year ago, mid back. She looked exactly the same to me.  
  
"Is that her?" Rachael asked pointing.  
  
I pushed her hand down, "You'd think a girl like you would know not to point." I mumbled.  
  
"She's...pink. Like Uncle Heero's ice cream yesterday!" Heero gave Rachael a strange look.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
Rachael suddenly grabbed Heero's left hand and pulled him. I just watched them close behind. "Are we just going to stand here or what?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Heero!" Relena waved her hand walking towards us. I could tell that she was going to glomp Heero--er something like it, but stopped herself when she saw Rachael. I had a feeling that Rachael was up to something. "Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Rachael, nice to meet cha!" Rachael extended her right hand, I had the strangest feeling of Deja Vu. Relena shook her hand, "I'm Relena."  
  
"Oi, Heero, I think we should get going now." I called. Relena saw me and gave me one of those looks that says 'What the hell are you here for'. I was pretty use to them, so it didn't really bother me.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see the city too!" Rachael dragged Heero over to me as Relena followed.   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I packed all of Relena's belongings into the trunk. She better not scratch the seats. I will be so pissed off if she did. Rachael sat behind Heero in the back, next to her was Relena.  
  
"What would you like to do Ojou-san?" I asked starting the car, "How about a bite to eat?"  
  
"That's alright Duo-kun, I'm not very hungry. Perhaps we should just tour the roads so I get a feel for the place." Sounded good to me.  
  
"When do you have to see the Preventors HQ?" Heero asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Relena replied.  
  
"Why do you have to go there?" Rachael asked.  
  
"For business of course, a little girl like you shouldn't worry about it." said Relena as she crossed her legs.   
  
"I don't like not knowing what's going on."   
  
"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Rachael cocked an eyebrow, "It's the summer, I don't go to school during the summer months."  
  
"I see." Relena tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, she must be nervous, "Heero, what relations do you have with this girl?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Uncle Duo, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means 'drop the subject'." I said. It's not that hard to tell what he's messaging. Ya see, it's the pitch and tone of the 'hn', at least that's how I figured it, and I think I'm pretty accurate at guessing what Heero's thinking of. So accurate, it's freaky.  
  
The car ride was extremely boring, I won't even go into detail, but however, Rachael did manage to piss Relena off by randomly asking annoying questions much like I did when I wanted attention from Heero. She was such a nice girl.  
  
6:30 we arrived at Relena's hotel, nice place. Heero and I gathered her luggage and headed to her room...on the 30th floor. Good thing there was an elevator. What the hell is in these bags??? Relena and Rachael deserted Heero and me with her crap as she checked in, which left Heero and me alone in an elevator.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan, havin' fun?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's what I thought. I told you not to do it didn't I?"  
  
"Hn." The elevator was SO slow.  
  
I figured that it was time to talk to Heero about his dream last night. "Ne, Heero, what did you dream about last night?"  
  
Heero stiffened.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I don't...want to talk about...it."  
  
"That bad huh?" Well, if he didn't want to talk about it, no point in pushing him. I never liked to discuss my nightmares either. Neither of us spoke until we hit the 20th floor.  
  
"Duo..." Heero said softly looking up at me.  
  
"Aa?" I asked jiggling spare change that happened to be in the pocket of my pants.  
  
"...Don-don't leave me?" Heero's eyes watered slightly. Oh I felt SO bad. I gathered him into my arms again and held him as he hugged back, "I'm not going to leave you, why would I do that?"  
  
It took Heero 10 floors to tell me that. I'm impressed.  
  
"I don't know..." Heero leaned into my chest and sniffled. What made him just crumble like that? WHY did he crumble like that? What happened to the strong Heero Yuy that I knew? Maybe he wasn't as strong once you break him down...  
  
"Well, I won't, okay?"   
  
Heero looked up at me, "Duo, I-"  
  
*Ding*  
  
The elevator doors slid open and about 15 kids were standing there waiting for the elevator in their swimming suits as two seventeens years olds were embracing each other. Slighty blushing, Heero and I grabbed the bags and hurried out.  
  
I hate elevators.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I unlocked Relena's room, she hadn't given me the key, but I picked it in no time. You'd think a place like this would make it harder, even with the cards that you had to insert to get into the rooms, to get in. Let me tell you something, one doesn't need one of those to keep people from breaking in.  
  
"Damn! This place is nice! That bed is HUGE! Maybe you, me, and Rachael should stay here tonight and kick Relena out." I joked as I opened the door.  
  
"Baka." Wow, he recovers fast. First he's nearly ballin' like a baby, and now he acts as if nothing ever happened. Then again, maybe it's better that way. I put Relena's bags down and took my shoes off, "What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Something that I've always wanted to in a hotel like this." I climbed on the bed, "Close the door?" Heero closed the door, "Now take your shoes off and come here." Heero quirked an eyebrow, but he took his shoes off and appoached the bed, "Come here!" I pulled Heero on to the bed and stood up.  
  
"What now?" Heero asked. I walked around the bed alittle.  
  
I leaned in close to him, and muttered something into his ear.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Jump!"  
  
Heero looked at me weird, "Jump?"  
  
"Yes, jump! I know you know how to, I saw you dunk at school." I jump on the bed sending a large ripple of vibration that knocked a surprised Heero off his feet, "Jump!"  
  
Heero jumped.  
  
I jumped.  
  
We both jumped.  
  
Fun!  
  
Heero and I jumped on the bed touching the high ceiling and doing back flips that Trowa often did. We jumped for a good twenty minutes just having fun. And jumped so much we were sweating.  
  
"This is fun ne, Heero?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I bet Dr. J never let you do this on his furniture."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, neither would that G dude, he was always so tense. Duo don't do this, Duo don't do that, Duo shut up, Duo stop that, Duo give me that thing, Duo, Duo, Duo." I laughed, it was funny now that I think of it. But now a days, everything seems so much funnier than it did before.  
  
Backflip.  
  
"Oi, we should get a mattress like this and put it in the living room so we can all jump on it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because we can. No one's stopping us."  
  
Cartwheel.  
  
"Then why don't you just jump on your bed in your apartment?"  
  
"Because it's mine, and I don't want to tear it up."  
  
Belly flop. Ouch.  
  
"So, you jump on hotel beds instead?"  
  
Ceiling touch.  
  
"Yep, cause it ain't mine!"  
  
Backflip.  
  
"Hn, Baka."  
  
"That's me, hey, don't tell Wufei, but whenever I can, I jump on his bed too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Cartwheel.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
KnockKnock  
  
"Gah! Heero, hurry and help my put these covers on straight!" I jumped off the bed and pulled Heero down. We straighten the covers in record time. Go us!  
  
KnockKnock  
  
Heero ran over the door and opened it, "Rachael?" Rachael was sobbing. "Rachael, what's the matter?" Heero asked kneeling down.  
  
"Relena's being mean to me!" Rachael squeaked. She attached herself to Heero, he looked at me in total shock.   
  
"Hug her." I mouthed to him. Heero slowly wrapped his arms around the child and picked her up. I saw Rachael's face, she wasn't sobbing at all, in fact, she was SMILING at me. She was faking!   
  
Rachael gave me a thumbs up and winked, what was this kid up to anyway?  
  
Relena ran towards Heero and pointed to Rachael in Heero's arms, "That girl is...ugh!"   
  
"She yelled at me!" Rachael told Heero and 'sobbed' harder, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything?! You totally humiliated me infront of EVERYONE!" Relena shouted. This was not how a Foreign Minister was suppose to act.  
  
"She almost hit me too!" Rachael added, Heero glared at Relena, "Relena, how could you treat a little girl like that? You always told people to be patient with each other, and you're not being very patient with Rachael. She's just a child." Heero said. Damn, that was a mouthful. "Come on Duo, let's go."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Nani??? Heero! I can't--fine! Get her out of my sight!" the older girl pouted.   
  
Rachael whimpered, "She's so mean to me!"   
  
Heero walked towards the elevator with Rachael still in his arms as I followed. Rachael pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Relena, "Nah!"  
  
"Ugh!" Relena stormed into her room and slammed the door.  
  
It slowly registered though my mind what had just happened. I stayed quiet until we were all buckled up in the car.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. I can't believe she did that.  
  
"What's so funny?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing, Hee-chan." I looked at Rachael from the rear view mirror. She gave me a wide smile and I just grinned back.  
  
Little Devil she was.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The rest of the night was pretty slow, drive to the safehouse, ate dinner--made by Heero, my compliments to the chef-, chilled until 10, and tucked Rachael in.  
  
"Hey Rachael," I made sure that Heero was out of earshot and sat on the edge of her bed, "Did you enjoy today?"  
  
"Um...I guess." Rachael replied.   
  
"You know you did, not often you can piss off a Foreign Minister. What exactly did you do?"  
  
"Nothing really." Rachael paused, "I just asked her questions about her like her hair and clothes and Uncle Heero."  
  
Asked about Heero, no wonder.  
  
"Right, did she really try to hit you?" I asked.  
  
"Kinda, she was fixing to slap me, I could tell since her hand was in mid-air. Then a nice man stopped her and chewed her out right infront of everyone. I guess she blames it on me."  
  
"But you weren't worried, huh?"  
  
"Nope! Not when I have Uncle Heero and you around."  
  
I chuckled, "So I take it you like Uncle Heero?"  
  
"Yep! And you too, you're nice to me, and let me do so many things like an ordinary girl."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can never do anything on my own. Rachael practice the piano, do your studies, finish your lessons...It make me so mad!"  
  
"Yeah, but you get to live in a huge house with someone to do whatever you want for you."  
  
"Still, living in a big house is scary sometimes especially when you're the only child all alone..."  
  
"So you like it here?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"   
  
"Back to the Relena thing, you weren't really crying, why do it?"  
  
"I didn't want Relena to get too close to Uncle Heero."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well, I--" Rachael yawned right in the middle of her sentence so I didn't catch what was in between, clever thing. "Wahhhdahhauhhyaaaaaaaaaaaa..."   
  
"Okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me." I chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi gojaimas."   
  
I turned off the lights and closed the door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Afterwards, Heero agreed to watch a movie with me. The selected presentation was a Korean series that was one of my personal favorites I had purchased at the mall. It was called 'Love and War', not the American movie though. The series itself was depressing, but the message it brought was beautiful. Let me tell you something, this guy, Nam Chun, had a sucky life, and when I first watched it, I realized that mine could have been worse. From then on, I appreciated all of the little things of life. Like Heero...  
  
Heero was leaning on my shoulder during the whole thing, he must like it there. I held Heero's hand under the blanket that we had used yesterday.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
We only got to the third part since the episodes were an hour and a half long.  
  
"Oi Hee-chan, I think we should go to sleep now. Wouldn't want to doze off having fun with Rachael." No answer, "Heero?"  
  
"Duo...?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you um...stay with me...?" Heero squeezed my hand, "I don't want anymore nightmares..."  
  
"Hell, *I* don't want you to have anymore nightmares." I really don't think I could take a sadden Heero another night. So if me staying with him helped, yeah, of course I would do it. I scooped the said boy up and took him to the bedroom, it was more comfortable. I placed him on the left side of the bed and slid in on the right. I wrapped my arms around Heero and he snuggled closer to me. No tricks, just sleep.  
  
"Oyasumi Heero."  
  
"Oyasumi Duo..." Heero drifted off into sleep right after he said his good night. I watched him sleep, he was so peaceful and serene. I didn't want the night to end. Finally, nature took it's course as sleep engulfed my mind with unconsciousness and I fell into a pleasant dream world.  
  
Hey, beats the hell out of nightmares.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next morning I woke up with a warm feeling. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time, since the Maxwell Church to be specific. Sunlight from the window gradually forced me to open my eyes. Everything seemed so nice. I felt an odd yet fitting weight upon my arm, and heard soft breathing to my left side.   
  
"Heero?" I asked looking at the boy next to me. Sure enough, Heero was sleeping in my bed. Oh yeah! So it wasn't just a wonderful dream. I was wondering why that arm was alittle numb. Judging by the light, I'd say that it was about 10 AM Thursday morning. I brushed Heero's unruly spikes away from his eyes, "Hee-chan," I whispered, "Wake up..."  
  
Heero stirred slightly still not wanting to wake up. I cupped one side of his face with my left hand and caressed his cheek, "Mmm..." Heero purred.   
  
"Heero, it's time to wake up." I whispered still caressing the beautiful boy before me, "Hee-chan..."  
  
Heero leaned into my hand, I chuckled at him. "Heero wake up." I said alittle louder.  
  
Mystical cobalt eyes fluttered open, "Duo...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I thought it was all a dream..." he whispered. I wanted to kiss him. I would have too, if I weren't to damn scared that I would mess everything up!  
  
"No Heero, it's quite real. I think we should get up now cause my arm needs to wake up too."  
  
Heero reluctantly nodded and rose from his position, "Did you have a nice slumber?" I asked. Heero nodded again and yawned. "Me too, I take it we'll be sleeping on the bed tonight?"   
  
"Hai." I got out of bed and heard the TV set on. "Rachael must be awake." Heero said. I went to 'freshin' up' and Heero left to make breakfast.   
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"It's already noon, what are we doing today?" Rach asked me while she was watching TV.  
  
I swear, that's her favorite question.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked flipping through a recent newspaper just to see if anything interesting was happening this week.  
  
"I heard the fair is in town."   
  
"A fair, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, it's suppose to be one of the biggest ones in the country!"  
  
I thought for a moment.   
  
"Oi Hee-chan, have you ever been to a fair?" I asked Heero as he walked into the living room.  
  
"A fair?" Heero repeated. I pulled him down to sit on the couch with us, "Yeah, a fair. Ever been?"  
  
"No." Heero replied.  
  
"If Uncle Heero hasn't been to one...that means we should definitely go!" the girl exclaimed, "Oh Uncle Duo, can we puh-LEEZE go to the fair? Please???"  
  
I looked at Rachael then at Heero who shrugged, "Why not? We don't have much of anything to do at the time. Okay."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"The fair...?"  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan, we'll have fun." I said softly. Heero looked at me and sighed, not an exasperated sigh, but a relaxed one, if that's possible, "Of course, only if you don't mind, then I'm sure--"  
  
"I think we should..."  
  
"We're going to the fair!" Rachael jumped up and circled the couch.  
  
Yeah, we're going to the fair...  
  
I smiled to myself. I'm going to the fair, with Heero...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Ack! I know I uploaded the wrong chapter, thanks for pointing it out. -_-;  
  
There is a real Korean Series called 'Love and War', I don't own that, and it's the most depressing series I have EVER watched, but is was very well plot out. If you think your life sux, watch 'Love and War' cuz you ain't seen a suxy life until you see Nam Chun. 


	3. thursday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff/sap, I'm talkin' sugary stuff, romance, sweet humor intended, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz. Enjoy.  
  
Thank you for the reviews minna-san, it's good to know people find pleasure in reading this fic. I didn't get to apologize for putting Haunted up as the second chapter, I was being rushed, gomen. I was using someone else's computer and it didn't have enough memory for me to write an apology -_-; I wanted to kick it. I still do. Anyways, thanks again and enjoy the fic!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 3: Thursday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"All set?" I asked looking at Rachael in the back seat. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and dressed in little girl colors. Baby blue shirt and lavender shorts, just how a kid like her should be in, but...she was wearing Gundam shoes...  
  
Gundam shoes featuring yours truly, actually, just Deathscythe and Wing, I can't believe she wears those things.  
  
But they were kinda cute on her.  
  
I think that's funny, Gundam shoes on a little girl. I laughed.   
  
Heero was HOT, just as usual. He wore a sky blue shirt that was loose and thin, sexy bastard! The lower half of him were in TIGHT dark blue jeans, if I may say, they outlined his figure very well.   
  
I recalled my attire, black shirt button down with a white under shirt beneath and my favorite black jeans.  
  
So I wore them two days in a row? I'll wash them later.   
  
"Hai!"  
  
"What about you, Hee-chan?" I turned to Heero who buckled his seatbelt and gave me a look, "I'm fine." he replied and muttered under his breath and reminded me, "I am not a kid..."  
  
"Whatever." I mumbled only loud enough for him to hear. "Okay then." I turned on the engine, put 'er into gear, and headed for the fair with my two favorite people.  
  
Yeah, somehow I can't resist either of them.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"We're here." I announced once I had parked. I looked around, we got a pretty good space, then again it was Thursday, and people had work. But there was still a good amount of people.  
  
"Yay! Let's go, let's go!" Rachael literally jumped out of the car, "Well, come on!"  
  
Heero and I got out of the car. I locked it and caught up with Rachael, damn what did Heero put in her breakfast this morning??? And they call *ME* hyper. I guess she has an excuse since she's a kid. That's SO uncool, or...maybe not.  
  
Ten minutes later we were in the fair running after Rachael who was definitely enjoying herself.  
  
"Rachael, come back here!" I called out to the girl zipping around here and there.  
  
"Gomen nasai! But I want to do EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Slow down little girl, we have the whole day. Not to mention that this isn't just a little kiddie place, so you can easily get lost. THEN your uncle and I would be in deep shi--"  
  
Before I could finish, Heero grabbed my mouth covering it with his hand so nothing non g-rated popped out.  
  
At least that's what I'm assuming.  
  
"Duo!" he glared at me.  
  
He's so cute, and I'm such a potty mouth.  
  
"I guess you're right," Rachael said, putting herself in the middle, she took my right hand and Heero's left in her tiny ones, "and I want to have fun with my favorite Uncles!" Rachael skipped off dragging us to wherever she wanted to go.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Sugoi! Look at all the plush I have!" Rachael held her giant bag up with all the plush that Heero and I had won for her. All of the games were rigged. Even so, that didn't stop Heero or me from mastering the activites. I think one guy even paid us to stop winning the ponies. We had already gotten at least ten, as far as I know, that was enough ponies for us. What the hell was she going to do with them all?   
  
"But I need two more for Kurai and Sakura!" So that's why she wanted them...  
  
"I think we can get them something else. Be diverse." I said.  
  
"Okay," she gasped.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can we ride the carousel???"  
  
Heero and I sighed.  
  
"Please???"  
  
"Alright." I agreed and Heero didn't have any objections. Heero and Rachael headed for the carousel, but I didn't follow.  
  
"Aren't you coming Uncle Duo?" Rachael asked holding Heero's hand.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to get something, I'll catch up with you in a sec."   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Duo...I'm not riding on a metal horse unless you do it too."  
  
He's so cute.  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan, I'll be there. Go!" I said motioning them to go ahead. I watched them drift off into the crowd.  
  
Now you're probably wonder what I'm doing. I ran to the gift shop and purchased a disposable camera.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Where's Duo?" I heard Heero ask himself as I approached his back side.  
  
"...Right here Heero," I whispered into his ear softly. He slowly turned around and I met up with a pretty face, "Hey..."  
  
"Uncle Duo!" Rachael hugged my legs.  
  
"Geez, I was only gone for about five minutes." I joked.  
  
"...Baka." He said smirking at me. I walked beside him as Rachael pulled us to the line for the carousel.  
  
We didn't wait long, as soon as we got on Rachael ran and claimed a black horse. She has the strangest taste for a seven year old. Come on, Gundam shoes? Anyway, apparently Heero and I weren't quick enough because as soon as Rachael claimed hers, other kids ran and took all of the horses, except one white horse with golden reins which was right behind Rachael.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Talk about luck.  
  
"Get on Heero." I said grinning to myself.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Get on." I repeated. Heero gave me a strange look, "Get...on?"  
  
"Yeah!" I saw the man who was running the machine walk to the controls which obviously meant he was going to start the ride.  
  
Sure enough I was right and a jolt was felt as the carousel started. I grabbed Heero by his waist and lifted him up.  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried as I placed him on the saddle. His hips were so slender and the touch felt good against my hands, I didn't want to let go, but if I didn't, I might have gotten a broken nose.  
  
...*might have*.  
  
"Nani? You think I would just let you stand here with an empty horse infront of you?" Heero glared at me, not a deadily one, a cute one. I whipped out the newly purchased camera.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Snapshot of one of my favorite faces...on a horse.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero deepened his glare.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Did anyone tell you how cute you when you glare?" I said winding the camera up.  
  
Heero's face changed from a glare to surprised expression, his eyes lightened up and eyebrows rose.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"The camera loves ya, Hee-chan."  
  
He grabbed the bar connected to the horse, and to my surprised Heero smirked, this was a one time thing infront of the camera with Mr. Heero Yuy.  
  
CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!  
  
"Duo no baka." Heero grabbed me and pulled me onto the horse. This was a shock. I held the camera out in front of us so we were both in the picture as well as the horse's head.  
  
"Smile, Hee-chan!" I said wrapping an arm around the bar and his waist, Heero leaned into me to get closer together for the picture, which might I add a *very* unexpected gesture from him, but hey, I'm not complainin'.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Rachael!" I shouted on the carousel, she turned around and smiled happily.   
  
CLICK! CLICK!  
  
The second time she had laughed, around and around the carousel went moving the horses up and down. I tucked the camera back into my pocket for safe keeping. These were going to be the best pictures.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Did you have fun on the carousel?" I asked Rachael once we were off and the ride was done with.  
  
"Hai!" Rachael attached herself to Heero and me.   
  
After walking alittle, Rachael caught sight of something that she found interest in. "Uncle Duo! Let's go there!" Rachael pointed to a costume corner. "Let's go!"  
  
Before either of us could say anything, we were being dragged to the corner. It was an area that I haven't ever seen before at a fair. The little area was filled with various attire for kids to dress up and play with. Rachael found a forest princess tiarra headband of some sort. It was kinda cool being a girly thing, not saying that I would want it or anything. The band itself was silver with stars randomly places on the egdes. Hooked on the back were long, thin, glittering strands of ribbon that were blue, purple, silver, and red.   
  
"Wah! Isn't this cool???" Rachael exclaimed. She looked around for a mirror, but there wasn't one, "How am I suppose to see what it looks like with no mirror???"  
  
"I think Uncle Heero could model for us." I replied grinning at Heero.  
  
"Nani?!" I could of sworn that his cobalt orbs almost popped out of his pretty face.  
  
"And I think that's a great idea, then I can see what it looks like on someone!"  
  
"I agree, besides, you two look like you both have the same bone structure."   
  
Heero glared, "Duo..."  
  
I wasn't worried, he wouldn't kill me right in front of Rachael.  
  
"Uncle Hee~ro!" I lifted Rachael up and she placed the band upon Heero's head, "There!"  
  
He's so cute.   
  
The flow of ribbon had a very nice effect on Heero's eyes. Heero folded his arms, but kept his eyes opened and glaring. I whipped out my camera...again.  
  
"The Forest Prince has awoken!" I said.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Hey!"  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
CLICK!  
  
Heero tackled me to the ground, but it wasn't hard, it was like...playful.  
  
Fun.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Duo!" Heero wrestled me rolling around.  
  
"Don't worry, it looks good on you!" Heero looked at me with a face I hadn't seen before it was...  
  
Happy. He was...really happy. I don't know WHY he was happy, I mean, think of what would happen if you put that damned thing on Wufei. Seriously, Wu-man's like equivelant to a major spontanesous combustion! But Heero was okay with it, and was HAPPY about this. Was it because of me? Was Heero happy because of me? Or Rachael?  
  
I took the chance and pinned Heero down. He stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
Ha! I knew it! Heero was indeed human. Screw you Wu! Always sayin' that he was some kind of alien.  
  
"Why you little--" I cut myself off and put my finger to the button.  
  
CLICK!  
  
I heard giggling from behind me. Rachael was laughing at us.  
  
"You guys are so funny!" Heero and I rose from the ground, "Uncle Heero, you do look nice though."  
  
Heero took the band off and placed it on Rachael's head. She smiled up at us.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
CLICK!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Three hot dogs, two waters, chilli cheese fries, a Dr. Pepper , and three CLICKS of chilli covered girl and boys later...  
  
"Uncle Heero, did you know that this place has a circus too?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"This place has a circus?" I asked. Last time I went to the circus was when...how ironic, the last time I went was after Heero self-destructed.  
  
"Yeah, can we go? I want to see the lions!"   
  
"Heero, ya wanna go?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Does that mean 'yeah', or 'I don't care'?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Hey, you're catching on. I'm pretty sure it means 'I don't care'." I replied. I was surprised not many people can distingush between Heero's 'Hns'.   
  
Rachael pulled us all the way to the circus which was on the other side of the fair. Actually, this fair was really large. I'm glad we came, it's been fun.  
  
"Wah! Uncle Heero! Can you beat that strong man?" Rachael asked. She pointed on our way to the big tent to an EXTREMELY buff man flexing to get ready for his whatever-he-was-doing. I took a closer look, the man took a mallet and swung it down. When the mallet made contact with a pump, a metal ball traveled up on the scale. There was a bell, but he missed it.   
  
94. Not bad.  
  
"Of course Heero can beat him." I said nudging Heero, "Right Hee-chan?"  
  
"..." Heero didn't say anything, but I know he was thinking that he could with no problem.  
  
"You can Uncle Heero?"   
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Who will challenge this man???" someone asked with a thin, long, curly mustache parted in the middle who standing on a platform, "Who is brave enough to take him on? To defeat the number one man at his best event?"  
  
Beat the number one man in his best event, huh? He's fixin' to be second best in his event. "This man will challenge him!" I yelled pushing Heero up on the platform.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing???" Heero asked totally shocked.  
  
"Don't sweat it Heero, you can beat him." Heero glared, "Do it for your niece? Prove to her that you don't have to be all bulky like *that* dude to be strong." I said throwing a thumb at that other guy.  
  
"THIS man? Ha! This is not a man, but a mere boy. He couldn't carry my pet chicken to the hen house!" I glared at the spokesman, I know Heero's gonna have something against him now. "Alright kid, I'll bet $50 that you can't!"  
  
"He can!" I said, "Right Heero?"  
  
"I can." Heero said bitterly and glared at the spokesman for insulting him, "And I'll raise your bet by double..."   
  
Whoa, that was certainly unexpected. Then again, that's Heero for ya. Always unpredictable. I love it.  
  
"Okay, shake on it." the spokesman held out his hand, Heero shook it. "You're on kid." the man said handing Heero the same mallet just used, "You better tell your friend to prepare his money."  
  
Obviously, this guy didn't know who he was messin' with.  
  
"Uncle Duo! I can't see!" I put Rachael on my shoulders, "Go Uncle Heero! Yea!"  
  
Heero looked at me. I smiled and he smirked, "Come on Hee-chan! That guy ain't nothing but a steroid carrier!"  
  
The Japanese boy raised the mallet and firmly nailed the pump sending the puny piece of metal up and crack the bell.  
  
DING!  
  
"Yay!" Rachael shouted.  
  
Heero walked over to two shocked men and let out a little cough, "I believe we had a wager?"  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"...97...98...99..." the man sadly counted, "...100..."  
  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya, thank you." I said as Heero folded his money. We walked away from the depressed man who had just lost one hundred bucks to a boy. Hey, at least he's cute. "What cha gonna do with all that money now, Hee-chan?"  
  
"..." Heero shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Well, it's not all gonna fit in your pocket, you're not wearin' spandex."   
  
Heero looked at the handful of money, "I suppose we spend it."  
  
"Yeah, save Quat some money, ne?" I grinned. As if he didn't have enough.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What's this?" Heero asked as we were walking towards the lions . I think that's what we were walking to the lions, right? I don't know. Heero had pointed to a large platform with uh...neon lighted pods that was placed on it's side tilted upwards. The pods were spinning and well...tilting too.  
  
I grinned.  
  
I knew exactly what it was, "That's the Tilt-A-Whirl." [1]  
  
"Tilt-A-Whirl?" he repeated.  
  
"The Tilt-A-Whirl!!!" Rachael shouted, "Uncle Duo can we PLEASE go on it??? It would be so much fun! Please?"  
  
"I don't see why not." I replied. We stood in a rather short line (surprisingly since everytime you go to a fair or something you have to wait foreeeeevvvvvveeeeerrrrrrrrr! I just hate that so much). At the front of the line was what appeared to be a long meter stick, we were all about to go get on the Whirly thingy, but a man in a uniform stopped us.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, may I check your height?" the man asked Rachael, I assumed he was the one running the Whirl. She nodded and the man held the long ruler thing beside her. He frowned, "I'm sorry, but you're too short to ride this one."  
  
"Too short?" Heero repeated, why does he do that? He's like some kind of parrot...a cute one though. Hold on, too short? This is suppose to be a *family* ride, how could she be too short? That meant that Rachael couldn't ride the ride...ride the ride. That's funny. Anyway!  
  
"The kiddie Tilt-A-Whirl is over there." the man informed and pointed to a beat up ride with too much graffiti and grim all over it. There wasn't any way I was going to let her get on *that*. Hell, OZ prisons looked better than that thing.  
  
"Listen Rach, we don't have ride this, we can find another ride that we can all go on." I offered, but the girl only shook her head 'no'.  
  
"That's okay Uncle Duo, you and Uncle Heero ride, I'll just wait at the exit for you when you both finish." she maturely replied. Do you know how many seven year olds are told that they can't do something and then say it's okay? Not many, most of them cry until they either get it their way or get their asses whipped by their mama.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
She smiled up at me, "Of course! You guys should ride since Uncle Heero's never been on it, don't let me stop you, go and enjoy yourselves!" Woah...that's totally not a seven year old thing to do, "Besides, I might lose that hot dog."  
  
I finally agreed, she waited patiently by the exit as Heero and I were seated on the Tilt-A-Whirl. Heero was on the inside and I was on the out. A metal bar flew down over our laps, and ya know what? I'm assuming that it's not good protection since it was about a foot away from out chest. Oh well, with bad comes good, ne?  
  
"Hold on Hee-chan." I said as the Whirl began.   
  
We moving in a counter clockwise twirl in a slow motion then quickly sped up. The Whirl was tilted up into the air, then the pod thingys began to spin, and gravity took place. Mmm...I like gravity, the gap between Heero and me closed as I slid down next to him, I was literally smashed up against Heero. I'll tell you one thing, he was warm. The people in front of us began screaming and Heero jumped from the unexpected noise.   
  
"Why are they screaming?" Heero asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why are they screaming!"  
  
"What!"  
  
He shook his head, "Nevermind!"  
  
The Tilt-A-Whirl spun more quickly and soon Heero was smashed up against me. Mmm, I like this too. As thin and slim as we both were, the impact of the spun caused Heero to slide more violently, and like I said before, the bar didn't fit too well. Heero uh...'tripped' over my thigh with his and was flipped around so he was facing me. The good ol' centrifugal force of the ride held him in place, but as we turned we were sent sliding to the other side of the seat. Guess what happened.  
  
Facing me, he fell and landed in my lap.   
  
Fun.  
  
I grinned inwardly as he quickly tried to move, I only wrapped my arms around his waist and held him, "Not much of a point to struggle now Hee-chan, you're in the safest place of the ride." I said, I know he knew what I was saying, he was capable of reading lips. The Japanese boy settled in his new seat upon my lap.  
  
So much for that safety bar to keep you in place. Oh well.  
  
A jerk was felt and I was sent forward, while he was sent backwards, somewhere in the middle we collided. He was crushed against my chest, in surprise he encircled my neck embracing me.  
  
Ooo, I like this the best.  
  
Again, I was shocked when Heero rested his head in the nape of my neck and shoulder. I smirked and held him tight throughout the remainder of the ride. The screaming from the front seat faded into the background and all I could think about was the boy in my lap. I held him even closer. I don't want him to leave.   
  
Personally, I've never ridden the Tilt-A-Whirl like this before, but I know I want to ride it like this again sometime. I'll remind myself to take Heero to more fairs...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"That was fun, ne?" I asked when the Whirl was over. Heero nodded.  
  
I was disappointed when the ride ended, I'm sure Heero was too. I couldn't contain the chuckle that emerged when we exited the Tilt-A-Whirl, Heero was walking crooked. He glared at me questionly, but I didn't tell him what I thought was so humorous. Besides, I liked watching his cute ass sway this way and that since he couldn't quite stand straight either. We finally made it back to Rachael. I don't know why, but she the most satisfied smirk on her face. It disappeared and a wide smile took its place.  
  
"Oh, you know what Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw a petting zoo next to the big tent."   
  
"Petting zoo?" Heero repeated...again.  
  
"Uncle Heero, you know what that is right?" Heero shook his head, the blonde girl gaped at him, "Only one of the coolest things at the fair!" she turned to me, "Uncle Duo can we go to that? I'm sure I'm not too short for a petting zoo!"  
  
"Okay." I said. Rachael grabbed our hands again and pulled us to her desired desination.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Is it suppose to smell like this?" Heero asked in disgust.   
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
Hero shrugged.  
  
I grinned as a mischievious thought came to mind, "Does it smell that bad Hee-chan?" I didn't wait for a reply, I pinched his nose shut. "How 'bout now?"  
  
"Duo!" he cried in a more nasally voice than usual, "Omae o kowosu!"  
  
I released his nose, "Omae o kowosu?"   
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero!"  
  
Heero and I cocked an eyebrow at Rachael, she was holding a bucket of...stuff, "Where did you get that?"  
  
She pointed to a woman with many more buckets, "From her, she said that it's free with a child's admission."  
  
"You paid?" I asked, she smiled and handed me a black zipper wallet--wait! That's *mine*! "You picked my pocket???" Rachael smiled and entered the petting zoo. "How did she...?"  
  
"Maybe you two are related and you don't know it." Heero said. I glared at him and followed Rachael. Since when did she learn how to pick pockets? I didn't even notice. Picking pockets is *not* a course in finishing school!  
  
"Duo what the hell is that???" Heero asked. I looked at what he was talking about and laughed. It was a black, white, and gray, little four-legged hoved creature with horns at the top of its head with a petite mouth gnawing on my shoe. "Nani?"  
  
"Hee-chan, it's a goat."  
  
"Goat?"  
  
"Uncle Heero, haven't you ever seen a little billy-goat?" Rachael asked, she was bent down feeding the small animal.  
  
"In pictures." Heero replied.   
  
I pulled the Japanese boy down towards the goat and pat it on the head, "Pet him Hee-chan." Heero lifted a hesistant hand, but didn't do anything with it. I placed mine atop of his and guided it along the fur of the innocent creature, I felt his hand tense and relax like he did with anything new. He smirked at the goat.   
  
"There ya go Heero, just like that..." while kneeled behind the Japanese boy of my dreams, I stuck my hand in the bucket and grabbed a handful of pellets, then instructed Heero to open his hand, he did and I gave him the animal food. The other hand had ceased its stroking and mine was settled on top of it. Heero's left hand was filled with animal food and was feeding it while mine was supporting from under it. The small goat nibbled and licked the bottom of his hand when it finished the food.  
  
Suddenly more goats came...lots more, like...a herd more...and a flock of sheep. They all surrounded us seeing that we had something for them to eat. A fawn cautiously approached us and ate from Rachael's opened hand. I pulled out my camera, yeah, I still got it.  
  
CLICK!  
  
Rachael walked away with the animal pellets, I could have sworn Heero was saddened by the animals' departure. He watched the girl play with the tamed creatures from a distance, why didn't he join her? I saw a rabbit hopping by and quicked rabbit napped it and put it under my shirt. I hope it doesn't bite.  
  
"Hee-chan..."   
  
Heero turned to me, I reached down into my shirt and pulled the critter out gently, "Ta da!" I handed the rabbit to him. He held the white creature in his hands and smirked, "Kawaii, ne?" I asked.  
  
"Hai, desu."  
  
CLICK!  
  
Heero with a white rabbit...  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Can we see the lions now?" Rachael asked anxiously after the petting zoo scenario.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll see the lions."  
  
If Rachael wanted to see the lions, Rachael was gonna see the lions. We finally found them thanks to Heero's nice tracking skills and the map. Along the way we bought cotton candy and snowcones. Guess what flavor sonwcone Heero got.  
  
Here's a hint:  
  
It's pink.  
  
That's right, strawberry!  
  
He ate the snowcone with no problem, guess he thought it was similar to the ice cream from the other day. But when it came to the next treat, Heero just glared at the bright blue puff in front of him.  
  
"What cha doin' Heero?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's what Uncle Heero?"  
  
"*THIS*..." Heero pointed to the fluff on a stick.  
  
"It's cotton candy, Heero. Duh, it even said on the wrapper you stared at for the longest time before we pulled it off." I informed as Heero examine the cotton candy as if it was going to explode or something.  
  
"I know that...but--"  
  
"Uncle Heero, it's not going to kill you or anything." Rachael interupted Heero.  
  
"Rachael, what do you say we assist Uncle Heero, and show him how to eat that?" I asked, Heero gave me a 'what the hell are you thinking' look.  
  
"Okay!" I pulled out a chunk of candy and Rachael did the same.  
  
"Alright Heero, this is how you eat cotton candy." I held the candy up and opened my mouth to make it look like I was going to eat it, ditto with Rachael.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Rachael and I stuffed it in Heero's mouth.  
  
Heero glared at us with a mouth full of cotton candy petruding from the cheeks and the opening of his mouth.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"TTouooo!" Heero tried to say as the cotton candy quickly dissolved.  
  
Rachael and I were laughing our heads off. I dropped my camera while doing it.  
  
He's so cute!  
  
Before we knew it, our mouths were invaded by a rapidly dissolving treat.  
  
CLICK! CLICK!   
  
Rachael and I paused then blinked a few times, "...hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Heero smirked at us.  
  
When giggles subsided, everything was some what calm and I got my camera back, we finally stumbled into the large circus tent. There were lions and all sorts of animals too. The show was just beginning when we walked in. Good timing. Rachael found us a nice spot in the first row. How she managed to find seats when it was this crowded was kind of strange to me. We all sat down and enjoyed the show.   
  
"Look, the lions!" Rachael shouted in joy pointed to the parading beasts jumping through burning hoops.  
  
"That lion looks familiar..."  
  
"ExCUSE me?" I asked turning to Heero, "Did you just say that LION looks *familiar*?"  
  
"Hai." Heero replied as if what he just said didn't sound slightly strange, "I think I've seen him before."  
  
"And I think I've seen that flea on his back." I joked.  
  
Heero shrugged, "I still think I've seen him before."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, that's cool, you've meet a lion?"  
  
"With Trowa."  
  
"Maybe that's him then."  
  
"Could be. All I can say is that I know that lion."  
  
"WAH!!! Did you see that? It was GREAT!!! He just jumped through all of those hoops on fire! FIVE in a row!" Rachael shouted loudly in our ears.  
  
"Fun. I bet Heero could do that too." Heero pulled my braid, "Itai!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
The rest of the show was interesting enough for me to stay, but even if it wasn't, I couldn't leave anyway. I thought I saw Catherine throwing knives, but I wasn't sure.  
  
We witnessed the bearded lady, a man that swallowed knives, tight rope walkers, and dancing bears.  
  
I think Heero enjoyed the dancing bear part was the best.  
  
While I was watching the show, I was thinking to myself. This mission was alot more fun then I had ever thought it would be. I never knew that taking care of a little girl could be so much fun, especially with Heero. The past days had been interesting. I almost wished that next Tuesday would stay as far away as possible.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Wow, that was really, REALLY cool!" Rachael commented as we exited the big tent, it was dark and getting late. I looked at my watch which read 9:53 PM. I ruffled Rachael's hair.  
  
"Well, I already knew that you would like it, what about Hee-chan?" I asked Heero.  
  
"...it was okay."  
  
"Yeah, that's why you couldn't take your eyes off of the knife thrower..." I teased tapping Heero's nose.  
  
"Nani??? I wasn't looking at the knife thrower!" Heero surprisingly took my comment seriously.  
  
"Hee-chan, I'm only kiddin' with you!"   
  
"Did someone say knife thrower?" a female voice said from behind us. Heero and I turned around. The reddish haired girl smiled at us. I knew this lady in magenta tights, "Well if it isn't Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell at the fair."  
  
"Catherine." Heero nodded.  
  
"Hey, so it was you!" I knew it! Honest! "Nice to see ya again."  
  
"You too, and just who might this lovely newly-turned seven year old be?" Catherine asked bending over on her knees to match Rachael's height.  
  
"Auntie Catherine!" Rachael glomped the older woman.  
  
Catherine hugged her back, "Good to see you too."  
  
"Where's Uncle Trowa?"   
  
"He's not here, but he said if any special visitors come, to let them see the lions as an apology for his absence." Catherine told Rachael as she released her from her embrace. "And I guess you're that special visitor."  
  
Rachael looked up at Heero and me, "Can I see them PLEASE???"  
  
"Sure, just don't get your arm bitten off or anything like that, got it?"  
  
"Okay, I won't, they like me." Rachael smiled and grabbed Catherine's hand.  
  
"Heero, would you like to see Leo? He's still here and was just performing. This is the best time for guest to visit him now." Catherine invited.  
  
"That's alright." Heero politely turned the offer down. Heero nudged me, "I told you he looked familiar..."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Okay, you can pick Rachael up in the back of the tent whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, I love the time I can get to be with my brother's niece. Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
It's not that I didn't trust Catherine with Rachael or didn't think that she wouldn't be fine with her, I just...I don't know, I didn't want Rachael to leave us. What if something happened to her? I didn't like the fact that she wasn't in my sight all the time or not with Heero and me.  
  
Duo Maxwell? Over protective?  
  
Never!  
  
"Alright, Rachael, you be good, and don't forget, you have to come home with us. Not the lions."   
  
"Hai!" Rachael tugged Catherine's hand, "I want to see the lions!"  
  
The two girls walked to the back of the tent where the lions were kept.   
  
That left Heero and me alone at a fair.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Not much talking had taken place with Rachael's departure. Heero and I were just walking around admiring the lights and happy people of the fair. The silence was pleasant in a way. Nothing to disturb us. We came across more games near the ferris wheel. We would have to go there later, I would make sure we went.  
  
I saw a game with an interesting prize; a soft, dark, brown teddy bear with sharp crystal deep blue eyes and a black ribbon around the neck not too small, not too big. It was perfect!  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"  
  
"What's a ferris wheel?"  
  
I pointed to the round structure that could be seen for miles away, "That."  
  
Heero looked at at the ferris wheel, "Okay."  
  
YES!!! Yeyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Elated, I just wanted to jump up and down that moment. Heero wanted to go on the ferris wheel with me!  
  
Ahem, I collected my thoughts and replied, "Cool, go on over there, and I'll catch up with you in a sec."  
  
"You're not going to buy another camera...are you?" Heero asked eyeing me.  
  
I shook my head and chuckled, "That is...unless, you want me t--"  
  
"No." Heero said as he cut me off.  
  
I grinned, "Just go over and wait for me, ne?"  
  
Heero nodded and headed toward the ferris wheel.  
  
Now's my chance.  
  
"Oi, what do I have to do to get that bear?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero and I entered the ferris wheel, Heero on the left and I was on the right.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We wait for it to start just like any other ride." I said leaning back on the seat and stretched my arms out as Heero leaned against it.  
  
The ferris wheel started.  
  
Heero tensed alittle, I could feel him twitch against my arm.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Decided that you don't like it already?"  
  
"Hn." Heero replied. I gently ran my fingers under his loose sleeve and over his bare shoulder. Heero began to relax at the touch and rested his head on my shoulder just like during the series that we had watched last night. The ferris wheel slowly cranked us higher and higher stopping every now and then. The wheel finally halted when we reached the top.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked concerned looking around frantically, "Why did we stop, Duo? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's okay, it's all apart of the ride," I said as I squeezed his shoulder, comforting him, "Enjoy the view, look at all of the lights. Lot calmer than in Wing, ne?"   
  
Heero and I admired the lights from the top of the wheel, "They're so...bright." he said.  
  
"I know." I pulled out something that I've been hiding, "Here..."   
  
Heero lifted his head from my shoulder and looked at me then at the object in my hand, "Duo...?"  
  
"It's for you Heero, it wouldn't be right to let a seven year old take all the plush." I handed Heero the bear, "I thought you might like a teddy bear for yourself."  
  
Heero accepted the bear stared at it for a long time before he said anything, "Arigato, Duo." Heero held the bear against his chest.  
  
"You're welcome, Heero." I replied pulling him closer into a hug, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Hai..."   
  
Heero sat closer to me and kept quiet again. Not that I thought I could get some grand response from him like 'Oh my Gods Duo! I love it!' nor 'Thank you SO much, you're so sweet' or anything like that. C'mon this is Heero, so I wasn't expecting something like that out of him, but I think this silent time was what we both needed. I wasn't about to say anything that would ruin his thoughts. I knew he would say something soon enough.  
  
And he did.  
  
"Duo, this is the first gift anyone has ever given to me..." Heero finally broke the silence looking at the bear again.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure it's not your last then, ne?" I said giving him a half smile.  
  
Heero sighed, "Gomen nasai, I didn't get you anything..."  
  
I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Heero, it's alright. You don't have to ever need to feel that." I said, "Actually, I think I have everything I need now."  
  
Yeah, him with me at the time.  
  
Heero hugged me and smiled a real Heero Yuy smile. The one I knew he had, but didn't want to show to the world. Funny how he willingly shows it to Death.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
CLICK!  
  
The bright flash caused Heero blinked a few times.  
  
"Gomen, I just like your smile..."   
  
The boy cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you said that you weren't going to buy a camera."  
  
"I didn't, it's the same one as earlier." I explained.  
  
Heero rested his head on my shoulder again and closed his eyes. I wanted to kiss him. Make him mine. Love him. It was the perfect time. But I didn't. And ya know what?  
  
I AM SO *STUPID*!!!!!!!!  
  
ARGH!!!  
  
I blew the chance away. I let it slip through my fingers like precious time, and didn't do anything about it. I should have done it. I really, really, REALLY wanted too. Even if it was perfect, I knew that if I was patient, I would get an even more perfect time. That still didn't help the feeling of the burning want to kiss the angel next to me.  
  
It was quiet again.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked tiredly.  
  
I was pretty tired myself. "Aa?"  
  
"How did you know that I liked teddy bears?"  
  
Here I was thinking about how badly I wanted him, and there he was thinking about how I knew what he liked.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Ah, Heero. You're so kawaii."   
  
I resumed my chuckling.  
  
When I finally stopped, Heero was still looking at me for an answer, "I guess I'm not gettin' away this time, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Heero Yuy, I've known you long enough to figure this stuff out." I said.   
  
"But other people have known me just as long, even longer and they don't know anything about me," Heero replied playing with the sliky black ribbon around the plush's neck. He paused before resuming his sentence, "...just you......only you..."  
  
Just me. I was the only one.  
  
"You think all I did was talk all those times we shared a room?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I watched you too. Like when you watched me while I slept..."  
  
"You knew?" Heero blinked.  
  
"Hell yeah." I replied. Heero slightly blushed.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Duo, you know what I hate about you?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You've always been able to figure me out. Especially when I didn't want you to. And you still do."  
  
I did, didn't I? I never really thought about that until now. I guess when you break it down, I did always manage to solve his eeriness.  
  
"I was meant to be an enigma. But it's impossible to do that around you." Heero frowned, "...how do you know me so well? I mean, you yourself confuses the daylight out of me?"  
  
I bent down to touch his forehead to mine and I stared into his eyes.   
  
He only looked back.  
  
"That's my secret..." I whispered.  
  
Another quiet moment passed.  
  
I blew on his face and smiled.  
  
Bet he wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Duo!" Heero reacted slightly pouting. He looked at the bear again, "What should I name him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, he has to have a name. You can't just have a nameless bear, I'm assuming since you can't have tasteless ice cream."  
  
I chuckled, Heero has a thing for turning words around, especially mine. "Okay, then, what are you going to name it?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment. Finally, he thought of a name, and a good one might I add.  
  
"Shinigami...I'll name him Shinigami."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
We were so wrapped up with each other, we didn't even notice the the ferris wheel had finished its rotation.  
  
"Okay kids, ride's over." the controller of the ride said. Heero and I reluctantly left the cart.  
  
After the ride on the Ferris Wheel, everyone was beginning to take their things down and close the fair for the night. It had quieted down a bit to where we could hear random crickets chirp quietly. I took Heero's hand in mine.  
  
We walked around the vacant fair watching the little things around us. Heero laid his head on my shoulder and yawned.  
  
"Let's get Rachael and go home..." I gently said.  
  
"Aa. Let's go home."   
  
Home. I never thought that I would ever have a home, but even if the safehouse wasn't a real home, it sure did feel like one. It felt like a home.   
  
Our home.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The drive back felt like forever. Rachael and Heero fell asleep on the way back. Rachael with her many plush and Heero with his single teddy bear in his grasp. I smiled at them both. I decided to use the last of my pictures twenty six.  
  
CLICK! CLICK!  
  
I like cameras.  
  
The streets were emptied as I passed through them. It wasn't even that late either, I pulled into the local drug store and quickly ran in to drop off the film. Soon, I was at the safehouse. First I picked Rachael up took her shoes off, and tucked her into bed. I went back to the car and gathered Heero in my arms. I slipped out of my shoes and shirt then managed to get Heero's shoes off. I put Heero to bed--still clutching the bear, and joined him.  
  
"Oyasumi...Heero."  
  
I closed my eyes and fell into my dream world without nightmares for a second night.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I liked this part. I hope you enjoyed it too. Yah, I know the fair has been used alot, but it would be so psychedelic if they went to the fair! They're so kawaii! Yes, psychedelic. I like that word. Well, I just hope that I can finish this fic.  
  
Wow...this part got long...how did you manage the patience to make it down here???  
  
Okay, would you prefer long parts like this, or shorter ones (cause I know long ones can get boring)?  
  
  
[1] Tilt A Whirl, I hadn't originally planned on having that, but diane suggested it. Sounded fun so I couldn't resist adding it in. Arigato diane! 


	4. friday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing. However, Rachael is mine.  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV, OOC cranky Hee-chan, major sap scene ahead.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz. Enjoy.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, I appreciate the feedback and seeing what everyone thinks of the story. I've decided to keep the long parts since you all didn't seem to want them short. I'm glad that you choose long cause if it was short, then I couldn't fit a whole day in. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 4: Friday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I woke up early on Friday morning. The light outside wasn't very bright, it was a pale violet and red, and the sun wasn't even up yet. The house was quiet, save Heero's soft snores. I turned to the boy and observed him.  
  
Heero was still holding the bear I had given him last night. He was so peaceful just how everyone is when one slept. His lips were slack, closed instead of the tight frown he usually wore to ward off evil demons such as myself, I think it broke or somethin' cause it ain't workin'. I smiled at him gently. Heero was lying on my arm again, I ran the tip of my finger lightly against his cheek. How did Heero get so cute? The boy cast a spell over me that he isn't aware of and doesn't know how to control.  
  
Scary once you think about it.  
  
My attractions to Heero are difficult to understand, even I have trouble with them. I mean, I love women. They're hot, sexy, and beautiful, but Heero has proven that they aren't any competition compared to him. There's just something about Heero that makes him so special to me. Something that he possesses in his soul that I'm drawn to. I always knew it ever since that day on the beach, but what he had inside puzzled me. I didn't love him because he was extremely beautiful, believe me, it wasn't that all...okay, maybe alittle, but definitely not the only reason. He's so...Heeroish. This is the part that I can't quite figure out about him. Why? Why couldn't I just...I don't know. I don't know any more, and I'm not sure if I ever did.   
  
I think I'm lost.  
  
I pulled my arm out from under Heero slowly not to disturb him and headed for the bathroom. I stripped myself free from my clothes and undid my braid. I stepped into the shower. This is what I needed.  
  
A cold shower. Cold showers always seemed to help me clear my mind.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
After I finished my shower, I slapped myself on the forehead hard hearing the loud 'smack', yeah well it didn't bother me. I was so numb, I was tripping over my feet and didn't know it until I was on the floor.   
  
"K'so, I forgot to get my clothes..." I cursed. That meant I had to go out to where Heero was in a towel. "Oh well, I don't think he minds."  
  
I wrapped the towel around my waist. While I was getting my towel, I noticed a small purple toothbrush on the counter. Heero didn't use a kid toothbrush and I sure as hell didn't. So why was this little piece of plastic- wait a sec...I took a look at the toothbrush, it had a picture of Deathscythe on it, that meant it was Rachael's, but why was it here in the first place? I dismissed the question and stepped out of the bathroom, it was cold!   
  
I was freezing my ass off, and it felt good.  
  
But not as nearly as good as being in the same bed as Heero.  
  
Heero was gone and the bed was neatly made topped with the bear on the white sheets. Damn, I SO wanted them to be black. White is alright, but it just...BLINDS me.  
  
I heard clanking from the kitchen, it must be Heero. That would explained everything. I grabbed my clothes and retreated back into the bathroom to dress myself.  
  
When I finished that task, I went out and retrieved my brush from my bag. I could smell Heero's homemade breakfast from the bedroom. Why didn't he ever cook on missions? I mean, he did every now and then when there wasn't a pizza delivery place around, but there were plenty of delivery places in the city. Why did he start now? It's not like I'm complaining or anything, I really enjoyed his preparations. He cooked very well, but a guy can only wonder...  
  
I draped a towel over my shoulder and began running the brush through my hair. I heard little footsteps run to the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo gojaimas, Uncle Heero!"  
  
"Ohayo Rachael." I could hear eggs sizzling and a chair scooting out, "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 10 AM." Heero replied in his usual monotone.  
  
"Wow, that's late." Apparently my shower was REALLY long, surprised I don't have hypothermia or some weird cold disease like that. "Uncle Heero, where's Uncle Duo?"  
  
"The last I heard of him, he was taking a shower." Heero replied.  
  
"Oh, will he be eating breakfast with us?"  
  
"He doesn't like missing meals."  
  
How true that was.  
  
Hair still damp, I walked to the kitchen, "That's right. Very unhealthy if ya keep missin' them."  
  
"Ohayo gojaimas, Uncle Duo!"  
  
"Ohayo Rach." I sat down next to Rachael, "Ohayo Hee-chan."  
  
"Ohayo." Wow...that's alot of 'ohayos'. Heero turned around and almost dropped the eggs he had just made.  
  
"Nani? Did I grow another head or something?" I asked looking around just incase I might have mutated in some way from my shower. "Maybe the water was polluted or somethin'..."   
  
Rachael giggled.  
  
"No," Heero put the plate down, "I never thought your hair was that long."  
  
I grinned.   
  
"But it's so pretty!" Rachael interjected.  
  
"Arigato." I replied, "I smelt the food, and didn't bother to braid it yet."  
  
"Aa." Heero turned off the stove and sat next to me.  
  
"Arigato!" Rachael and I said at the same time. Heero nodded as we began to eat.  
  
"Heero, you should eat something." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Rachael agreed. I poured Heero a cup of milk and handed it to him. Heero looked at the milk.  
  
"Drink it Hee-chan." Heero lifted the glass and took a sip.   
  
"Don't just sip it, take a drink!" Rachael said.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.   
  
I bent over and whispered into Rachael's ear making it loud enough from Heero to hear, "I think we should help him out Rach, ne? Maybe he doesn't know how to drink milk..."   
  
"Yeah, like we helped him with the cotton candy right?" she whispered back not so quietly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Heero drank the whole thing in almost one gulp.  
  
"I don't need any help." He added.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
Silence passed as we ate breakfast.  
  
"I'm finished!" Rachael exclaimed. She jumped up from the table and took her dishes to the sink.   
  
I turned to Heero, "Hee-chan?"  
  
"Aa?"   
  
"You have a milk mustache." I brought my thumb above his lip and wiped off the white substance, "There." I removed myself from the chair and brought the rest of the dishes to the dishwasher.  
  
"Did you two have fun last night?" I asked Heero and Rachael.  
  
"Hai! It was SO much, much, MUCH fun!"   
  
"I see, what about you Hee-chan?"  
  
"Aa."   
  
"Uncle Heero, what did you do when I was visiting the lions?" Rachael asked. Heero glanced at me.  
  
"Tell her Heero. There's no harm in it."  
  
"We went on the ferris wheel."  
  
"Is that *all*...?" she asked with what looked like a brief hint of disappointment in her wide aqua eyes. "That's it?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
Rachael's disappointment in her eyes completely disappeared and a look of happiness, "Sugoi! That must have been REALLY fun! I went on a ferris wheel one time. It was so high, I was so little Mother told me I almost slipped out."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
  
"Me too. It would have hurt."  
  
I chuckled, "Yes, I think it would hurt."  
  
Unless of course you're Heero.  
  
"I know! But not only would it hurt, but I might break something."  
  
"Or from height like that, you probably would get squished by gravity." I said.  
  
"Like Uncle Heero's pancakes?"  
  
"Like Uncle Heero's pancakes."  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"Gravity squished Rachael pancakes only $1.50!" I joked. I looked at Heero who was smirking at us.   
  
I ruffled her hair, "Uncle Duo!"  
  
"What's up today Heero?" I asked when I finished loading and starting the dishwasher.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Let's go ice skating!"  
  
...  
  
"Ice skating?"  
  
"Uncle Duo, please?" Rachael pleaded.  
  
I turned to Heero, "What do you think, Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero looked at Rachael for a long moment neither of them breaking the gaze. Damn, she was better than me. Finally Heero pulled back and asked me, "What's ice skating?"  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
We entered the skating rink at about 1 PM after lunch and bought our admittance. I personally would have preferred the outside rink, but being summer, it was physically possible to skate on making that thought out of the question. Then we would be swimming. We picked up our rented skates from the counter and prepared to put them on.  
  
Rachael secured hers on first. I just finished lacing up the first of my skates when I looked over at how Heero was doing. The Asian was glaring at his skates in front of him.  
  
"Nani?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just examining them..." Heero slid his finger across the blade.  
  
"Put them on Uncle Heero!"  
  
My technical friend turned the girl, "I'm assuming that since these skates are rental that they have been used by many other people. Correct? Therefore the quality of this public property has gone down greatly. Judging from the condition of them, I'd say that--"  
  
"Put the damn skates on."   
  
As he rolled his eyes, Heero slid his foot into the skate. I could see him wiggling his toes through the thick material. He laced it up and moved on to the next foot. Once he was finished with that, he still wasn't satisfied. The Japanese boy glared at his feet and rocked them back and forth testing the balance. His next experiment was picking up his feet and dropping them from knee height. What the hell was that going to prove? Mallebility of the blades? I think not.  
  
"Come on Hee-chan!" I took a grip of his arm and tried to pull him onto the ice.  
  
"Duo...I DON'T want to do this..."  
  
"Heero!" I whinned, "We came all the way out here, and you decide that you don't want to even TRY?" I pulled on the boy who was clinging to the rink edge of the entrance, "Hee-chan!"  
  
"Duo! I need time to adjust--" Heero was cut off when Rachael grabbed his other arm, "Rachael...!"  
  
"Let's go now!" She pulled Heero onto the ice with me at the end. Rachael let go of Heero as soon as he was on the ice which left me behind him.   
  
When the girl let go, she took off on to the ice. Pretty good for a seven year old. I watched her skate around the rink once and when she came back around she said, "Uncle Heero, Uncle Duo, you're suppose to skate! Not just stand there!" then she took off again.  
  
Heero grunted and slid backwards into me. I grabbed his waist so he wouldn't fall, again, good fit, I like this, "Hey, Hee-chan. So nice of you to join me back here." I greeted lifting him to his feet. Heero snorted and tried to stand, but slid back again. I held his hands and switched us so I was facing him and backwards of the direction that we were suppose to be heading, "Come on Heero." I tugged his hands.  
  
Heero gave me a look, "What do you think I'm trying to do???"  
  
"Well, you're not getting anywhere." I shrugged, "Catch your balance, and everything will go smoothly."  
  
"..." Heero shot a look that reeked 'I'm trying, I'm trying. What does it look like', "Duo, I don't want to ice skate."  
  
"Hee-chan, it's just like roller blading."  
  
"What's roller blading?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "And you were a what pilot???" I reminded as I pulled Heero slowly along the ice, "It's easy, anyone can do it. Look at Rachael." I pointed to the seven year old skating. She acknowledged us and waved.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Don't be so sour." guess comparing him to a kid didn't make him feel any better, I pulled Heero a little faster, which was kinda slow, "Glide Hee-chan, glide."  
  
"Duo, I don't want to skate--"  
  
"Oh come on, for Gods' sake, *I* can skate."  
  
I knew that Heero was new to this since he told me that he had never been ice skating. I think he's the type of guy that sucks at something in the beginning, but once he learns it, he's also mastered it.  
  
Heero began to get the hang of skating, but he still needed alittle support, we hadn't even made it around ONCE. I watched him attempt to skate, he was catching on fast, "That's it Heero. You got it."  
  
I tighten my grip on his hands as he stumbled. Damn little dip. Even with my help, that still didn't prevent Heero from falling and taking me down with him. Heero was flat on his back and I was right above him pressed against his muscled body. Ackward position to land if you asked me. He glared at the little hole.   
  
"Omae o korosu..."  
  
He's so cute.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, "Hahahahaha!"  
  
"I don't see anything funny about this." Heero said. I removed my weight off of him before my hormones got out of control, let me tell you something, it was VERY hard to keep calm. Once I was up, Heero tried to get off the ice, but just falling back on his cute ass again. I reached for him and pulled him up. Heero glared at the hole again using while me for support.  
  
"It's not...I just like laughing." Heero cocked an eyebrow and I grinned, "Okay, so it might have been a tad funny. How often do you get to see Heero Yuy fall on his ass from a hole in the ground while ice skating?"  
  
Heero glared at me, I think I should have kept that comment to myself.  
  
"But hey," I continued, "I think you got the hang of ice skating." I released one of Heero's hands and began to skate. Heero kept up just fine as we circled the rink. Rachael came up to us while we were still holding hands.  
  
"Uncle Duo, you got Uncle Heero to skate!" she cheered.  
  
"Sure did, wanna skate with him?" I asked. Heero glared at me.  
  
"Yeah!" Rachael grabbed Heero's hand and skated away. I watched them skate around the rink and pass everyone. The second time, Rachael stopped in front of me, "That was fun!" Heero was glaring at me still, I don't think he liked being dragged around by a little girl, did somethin' to his pride I'm guessing.  
  
"I'm sure it was, if you don't mind, I think I want to see how good Uncle Heero's gotten." I replied.  
  
"Okay!" Rachael released Heero's hand, and Heero immediately grabbed mine. There's something you won't get Heero Yuy to do everyday, latch on to someone...especially when it's me. Rachael skated off leaving her two uncles behind...again.  
  
"Did you have fun Hee-chan?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Aw," I said in a baby voice, "Can Heewo not handwe fast skating?"  
  
Heero glared at me, "Hn."  
  
"Gomen, I was only kidding." I began skating at an average pace, not too fast and not too slow. "Is this better?"  
  
Heero nodded and held my forearm, "Much better."  
  
"Why didn't you have fun?"  
  
"She jerks too much." What a baby Hee-chan was, I swear, all he needed was a pacifier.  
  
Heehee, the thought of Heero sucking on a rubber baby accessory caused a snicker to escape my lips. Bad Heero-Baby musings!  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing at all, Hee-chan."  
  
After a couple of rounds skating, I sped up, fingers still entwined, "We're goin' kinda slow, Heero." I grabbed his other hand and skated backwards again pulling him with me, "I think you can keep up."  
  
I tried to release Heero's hands, but Heero had latched himself on and wouldn't let go, "Duo..."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow and finally managed to free my fingered captees from Heero's grip. I swear he's learned a thing or two from Relena, "Duo...!"   
  
"Come get me Hee-chan." I challeged, Heero Yuy could never resist a challenge. I skated off into the crowd.  
  
"Ugh, Duo! Omae o korosu!"  
  
I laughed loudly to make sure he could hear me, but not see. I weaved through the people careful not to bump into the happy couples and children along the way.  
  
"Uncle Duo, what are you doing?" Rachael asked out of no where.  
  
"I'm playin' *KEEP AWAY* from Uncle Heero," I nearly shouted for Heero to hear, "wanna join?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
I skated right passed Heero and stuck my tongue out, "Nah! That's for sticking your tongue out at me, Forest Prince!"  
  
"Duo!" Heero sped up and almost caught me. ALMOST. Damn braid is gettin' too long.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Three and a half hours later we were all panting. We had torn up the rink badly leaving knicks and scratches all over the ice despite the zamboni that was suppose to keep the ice rink smooth. What the hell, it was fun.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan, didja have fun?" I asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I did!" Rachael pulled off her skates, "But now my feet are killing me!"  
  
"Mine too. Hope I don't get blisters." That would be gross. Public skates were always a drag to use, the knotted up laces and the worn down foot padding. Pain in the ass. I unlaced my skates, "Are we ready to leave?"  
  
"We're leaving?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, we've been here for over three hours."  
  
Heero looked down and undid his skates, "Oh."   
  
I picked up Rachael's skates and mine to return to the counter. I walked by Heero and gathered his. Heero glanced at me, I smiled and whispered in his ear, "Don't be sad Hee-chan, I'll take you out ice skating with just you and me sometime..."  
  
I resumed returning the skates.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What now?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Do you always have to be doing something?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I guess, I mean, I have so much energy, I don't know what to do with it all." Rachael said as we walked down the sidewalk from the rink.  
  
Heero snorted, "Sounds like you, Duo."  
  
I frowned, "Okay then Heero, what should we do now?"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"What would you like to do?" I asked Rachael.  
  
Rachael shrugged.  
  
"Is it just me, or are you pickin' up habits from each other?" I questioned them both.  
  
Heero and Rachael shrugged.  
  
"I know, let's go pick up the pictures from yesterday." I suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Then we could go home and see them, and Uncle Heero could cook dinner."  
  
"Does that sound good to you Heero?"  
  
Let me guess, Heero shrugs. Sure enough, Heero shrugged.   
  
How did I know? Even if I know that it's the same pointless answer, I still asked for Heero's opinion on things. Funny thing is, I don't know why I even bother.  
  
The three of us got into the car and drove toward the drugstore.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"When did you deposit the film to be developed?" Heero asked looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, when DID you?" Rachael repeated.  
  
"I did it last night while you guys were sleeping in the car."   
  
"You did?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Yes, I did."   
  
"We slept in the car?" Rachael frowned, "Then how did I end up in my bed??? I don't sleep walk!"  
  
I chuckled, "I don't know, you must have sprouted wings and flown."  
  
"That SO unlikely, did you carry us?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't REALLY think that I'd leave you both in the car, did you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hellll--" I changed my word, "--llllo...I would never do that!"  
  
"Why not?" Rachael asked.  
  
I frowned, "Because you might drool on my leather seats."   
  
"I don't drool!" Rachael argued. "And I'm sure Uncle Heero doesn't either!"  
  
"Whatever you say little girl." I parked the car and rolled down the windows, "Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
I got out of the car and went into the store. I don't think I need to explain how I got the film, however, I did bump into Wufei. Talk about coincidence.  
  
"Wu-man!" I waved.  
  
Wufei looked over at me, "Maxwell?"  
  
"The one and only, I thought you were on a mission."  
  
"I was. Just got back."  
  
"Really? Everything go smooth as usual?"  
  
"Yes...aren't you suppose to be on a mission too?" Wufei asked. I looked at what was in his hand.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, I read the lable of the box, "...Bubble gum lube?"  
  
"Nani???" Wufei asked, I pointed to his hand, "Anou..." WUfei put the box back, "Yeah, um, what are you doing here?"  
  
I held up the bag of developed film, "Just gettin' some pictures."  
  
"I see. Having fun with Quatre's niece?"  
  
"She's cool. I guess so...yeah." I looked out the window and saw Rachael poking her head out of the car and Heero trying to keep her down, "It's been interesting...matteo, how did you know about the mission?"  
  
"Uh...Sally."  
  
"Okay. Well nice talkin' to ya Wu, but I gotta go. I'll see ya later, ne?" the Chinese boy nodded as I started to walk away when I remembered something, "Wufei?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Strawberry's the best." I walked away to the car.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Open them!"  
  
"Chotto matte, little girl." I said sitting on the couch in the middle with Heero on my right and Rachael my left. Rachael was leaning over me trying to take a look at the pictures. I hadn't even opened them yet either.  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." I opened the package and pulled out 24 pictures, "Hahahahaha!"  
  
It was the picture of Heero glaring on the carousel.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked obviously not finding it funny.  
  
"Aw Heero, you're so kawaii." Heero blushed as I moved on to the next picture.  
  
Heero was glaring again with his mouth opened shouting 'omae o korosu'. Next was Heero's surprised expression. And three pictures of Heero smirking.   
  
"Wow, Uncle Heero looks really nice in pictures."  
  
"Yeah, he's so photogenic."  
  
Another picture had Heero and me on the white horse. I was smiling widely while Heero only gave a half smile. Rachael was featured in the next two photos. We laughed at the pictures. They were all worth taking. Each one was different and had it's own humor.   
  
"Heero, love that cotton candy, look!"  
  
It took us about an hour just to get through the pictures once. Rachael and I were laughing our heads off, especially when we saw ourselves.  
  
"Is that Uncle Heero?" Rachael asked pointing to a happy young man at the top of the ferris wheel.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Wah, Uncle Heero, I know this might sound weird from a seven year old, but...you're hot! Right Uncle Duo?"  
  
Heero blushed a crimson red.  
  
I laughed.   
  
He's so cute.  
  
"Yes he is." I finally replied.  
  
It was my favorite picture. Heero was holding his bear and smiling a very pretty smile. Dim lights glittered in the background against a velvet sky. Heero's features stood out in the darkness which made him look even more extravagant.   
  
I love Kodak.  
  
"Uncle Duo! You took pictures of us sleeping???"  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
"Nani? I needed to use the film on something!" I explained, "Besides, you're both kawaii."  
  
Heero rose from his seat and went to the kitchen, "Oi Hee-chan, what are you--"  
  
"Making dinner."  
  
That was enough answer for me.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap Rach?" I suggested as she yawned.  
  
"Hai." Rachael laid her head down on the couch and I went to the kitchen, "Need any help Heero?"  
  
"No."  
  
I sat down at the table and watched Heero get what he needed for his meal. "What cha makin'?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Go take a nap Duo, I'll wake you up when I finish."   
  
"Okay..." I walked over to the love seat and feel asleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Duo wake up," I heard a soft voice say. I felt gentle hands brush my hair away, "Duo?"  
  
Whoever was calling me and brushing my hair, I didn't really want them to stop.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
I knew it was Heero, which meant it was time to eat.   
  
"Mmm, Heero?" I asked eyes still closed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Chotto matte..." I rolled to my left. If you ask me, I think I rolled over alittle too much.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Yeah, um, THAT kinda really woke me up.  
  
"Duo...!" Heero grabbed my arms. I got up and opened my eyes after I fell off the love seat. "Duo, are you alright?"  
  
"...I guess this thing wasn't as wide as I thought..." I yawned.  
  
Heero shook his head, "Baka."  
  
"Ah, I know you thought me rollin' off the couch was funny..." Heero smirked as I tapped the tip of his nose.  
  
I blew on Heero's face.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
I blew in his face again.  
  
Heero blew in my face.  
  
I chuckled, "I gotta be careful around you..."  
  
Heero smirked, "Dinner's ready."  
  
"Where's Rachael?"  
  
"Washing her hands." Heero replied walking over to the small table.  
  
"That's funny, I don't HEAR running water. Rachael?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Rachael?" I asked.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Heero walked over to me, "I just sent her to the bathroom..."  
  
I grabbed Heero's hand and looked in the bathroom. The water was off and no sign of Rachael.  
  
"Yeah, um, well...she's not here." I looked in her bedroom, "Rachael?"  
  
The window was opened.  
  
Heero and I ran over to the window, "Why the hell is this opened?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Heero replied, "Duo we have to find her!"  
  
I hope he knows I realize that.  
  
"Do you think she went outside?" I looked out the window.  
  
"Rachael?" Heero called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'll check the perimeter."  
  
"Do you think she ran away?"  
  
"That's not likely, I mean, she likes us right?" I said climbing out of the window, "There's nothing to run away from."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Just watch out for her here, ne?"  
  
Heero nodded as I left.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I walked around the safehouse searching for the girl, "Rachael, where are you?"  
  
The girl wasn't any where outside. I walked around the neighborhood just in case she might have gotten that far.  
  
Suddenly I saw a very familiar limo, no, not Relena's pink Barbie mobile. I took a closer look and gasped.  
  
It was Quatre!   
  
What the hell was *HE* doing here???  
  
I ran back to the house as fast as I could, "Heero!"  
  
Heero opened the front door, "Did you find her, Duo?"  
  
"No," I pointed down the street, "But I found Quatre, and he's headed this way!"  
  
"Shimatta..."  
  
"Shimatta is right!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Find her dammit!" I cursed. Heero and I ran around the small house looking in the living room, dining room, her bedroom, and bathroom again, hell! We even checked the closet!  
  
"She's not here." Heero said panting, "...Duo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know what that means?"  
  
"Uh...we're in deep shit?"  
  
"Aa, that and it means that we...failed our mission."  
  
*THAT*, I didn't think about. He was right, it means we did fail. Heero and I stood there in silence. Suddenly we heard faint singing coming from the master bedroom.  
  
"Daijoubu kitto OK![1]"  
  
Singing...we heard singing,   
  
"Rachael!" we said in unison and ran to the room.  
  
I opened the door and saw the light on from the master bathroom.  
  
"Tabun umaku iku ze dakara umaku iku ze, Owari no nai yume no tame ni..."   
  
Heero and I ran into the bathroom only to see a seven year old girl *TRYING* to wash her hands in the master bathroom sink on her tippy-toes with a Sony Walkman TM by her side which we bought for her at the mall. She couldn't quite reach the sink and the girl had gotten water all over her shirt.   
  
"Akirameta toki kara, tsukisae nigete shimau, Girigiri no pressure made, tanoshimereba It's gonna be OK!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Rachael looked into the mirror, "Uncle Duo, Uncle Heero! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said 'looking for you'." Heero repeated.  
  
"What?"  
  
I snatched the headphones off her ears as Heero and I both said, "Looking for you!"  
  
"Oh...Why?"  
  
"K'so, you scared us Rachael." I reached over her and turned off the splashing water.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"How come you aren't using your sink?" Heero asked calmly. I have to admitt, I was alittle upset. She really did scare us, or at least me. I think Heero was taking this a tad better than I was.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't work."  
  
That got us, "Nani?" we asked together.  
  
"Do you guys plot your dialogue out or something?" Heero and I cocked an eyebrow, "There! You did it again!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that your sink didn't work?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, this morning I was when I figured it out myself, but before that I went to your bathroom so I could brush my teeth. I would have told you then, but you guys were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaa...so THAT'S why there was a Deathscythe toothbrush on the counter this morning...  
  
"So I didn't tell you, then when breakfast came, I just forgot."  
  
"Okay. Then why didn't you tell us when Heero asked you to wash your hands?" I asked.  
  
Rachael frowned, "Am I in trouble or something?"  
  
"No, you're not in trouble, we just wanted to know." Heero said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you scared us. We didn't know where you were. Uncle Duo even went running around the neighborhood looking for you."  
  
"Gomen nasai, I just didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Disturb?" Heero and I repeated, well if you asked me, I think we were pretty disturbed to begin with.  
  
"Hai, I saw Uncle Duo roll off the couch, so I thought that I would just go ahead and use your bathroom again."  
  
That explains alot, except--  
  
"Rachael, why was your window opened?" Heero questioned. Damn he was good at this stuff.  
  
"It got hot."  
  
KnockKnock  
  
No one moved.  
  
"I'll get it." I said and went to the door. I opened it and saw Quatre, Iria, AND Trowa. Guess Wu and him were really back from their mission, "Hey hey, look who's here on a surprise visit..."   
  
"Hello Duo!" Quatre reached up and hugged me gently with one of his friendly hugs. Not the ones Trowa received, I assure you.  
  
"Nice to see you too...and Iria and Tro." I moved a side, "Come in, don't let me stop you."   
  
The three stepped inside and took off their shoes at the door then proceeded to the living room that I had guided them to. They sat down on the couch as I invited them to do so.   
  
"Welcome to our humble temporary safehouse occupied by the lovely Rachael, stoic Heero and Duo no baka at the time being. Please make yourselves at home, feel free to tour and use anything to your hearts content including toiletries, bedding, consumption of edible matter, and of course the television set." I said much like an attendant on an airplane handing Quatre the remote. He smiled at my humor.  
  
"Something smells good." Iria complimented.  
  
I sat down at the end of left side of the couch, "You must be inhaling our dinner."  
  
"Oh, did you make it?"   
  
I shook my head and eyed Trowa and Quatre who were indeed smothering a chuckle. "No, actually Heero did."  
  
"Heero cooked you dinner?" Iria asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, and breakfast every morning." I replied, "Speaking of the boy, I'll get him and Rachael, I'm sure that's why you came in the first place." I excused myself and walked to the master bedroom.  
  
When I reached the bathroom, I saw Heero holding Rachael up on his left knee and helping the girl wash her hands with soap.  
  
"Clean freak..." I mumbled under my breath, "Oi Hee-chan, I think we should go greet our guest."  
  
Heero looked at me, "Duo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Will you get Rachael another shirt?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Onegai? She's all wet. I don't think her mother would appreciate it if she saw her like this."   
  
Heero was right. I quickly made my way to Rachael's bedroom careful not to let them hear me over their little chit chat. I grabbed a pastel green shirt and went back to the bathroom.  
  
I handed Heero the shirt. Heero handed it to Rachael. Rachael stood there waiting for something.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" I asked.  
  
"For you to turn around! You don't honestly think that I'm going to undress in front of you? No! I may be seven, but I have my pride to!"  
  
"..." Heero and I turned around.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Uncle Quatre! Uncle Trowa! Mommy!!!" The girl ran to her mother.  
  
"Hello Rachael," her mother said as Rachael hugged her, "Are you having a good time here?"  
  
"Yes, I'm having a wonderful time!" Rachael exclaimed, "Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero take very good care of me. They always make sure I eat three meals a day and don't let me get bored."  
  
"Very good. Now say a proper hello to your Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa." Rachael released her mother and hugged Quatre.  
  
"Hi Uncle Quatre!"  
  
Quatre returned the hug, "So they're taking good care of you, huh?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"They aren't letting you stay up too late?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Brushing your teeth regularly?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Are you getting a good night sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Heero even got rid of the monster under the bed so I could go to sleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Heero looked at me and mouthed, "Laptop thief."  
  
I pointed to myself, blinked, and mouthed back innocently, "Me???"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
"Uh-huh." Rachael moved on to her next victim, Trowa, "Hi Uncle Trowa!"  
  
"Hello." Rachael latched onto Trowa, "I heard from Aunt Cathy that you visited the circus while I was gone."  
  
"Yep, Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero took me. Aunt Catherine let me see the lions! And before that we ate cotton candy and everything. We have picutes too!"  
  
"Pictures?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hai, they're so funny!" Rachael turned to me, "Can they see them Uncle Duo?"  
  
"Alright." I replied as Rachael ranted on about the past few days.  
  
I got up and went to the kitchen where I had left them and was fixing to get the photos when I saw Heero already in the kitchen removing a picture and placing it in the drawer. Good thing we were out of earshot, "Heero, what are you doin'?"  
  
Heero jumped, "Taking a picture out..."  
  
I leaned over Heero's shoulder and saw the picture that he had taken out, it was the one with him smiling.   
  
My favorite one.   
  
"Why would you do that Heero? I think it's the best picture out of the whole thing."  
  
Heero handed me the rest of the pictures and closed the drawer, he said something softly in my ear, "...it's a weakness."  
  
Heero started for the living room, but I caught his wrist and stopped him, "It's not a weakness Heero, it's a gift..." I whispered into his ear. "It's a gift..."   
  
Heero froze. How could he think that it was a weakness? It was anything but a weakness.  
  
"My smile is rare and reserved for only certain people, Duo..." Heero sighed, "I don't..." the Japanese boy cut himself short looking away from me.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"...I don't like to...share it with many people, I guess."   
  
"Why?" Okay, I know I'm pushing him now but...  
  
Heero shrugged, "People don't need to see it."  
  
"*I* need to see it, Heero...does this make me certain person?" I asked pulling Heero closer.  
  
".......hai, Duo. It does..." Heero answered very quietly. I almost missed it, but I'm sure as hell glad I didn't. Heero opened the drawer. He pulled out the picture and looked at it.  
  
"What are you doing now?"   
  
Heero put the picture in my pant pocket on the left hand side, "I...want you to keep it safe." he said softly backing away slowly, "Onegai?"  
  
"I will," I took his hand in mine, "I will Heero..." I leaned in closer to him my nose touching his...  
  
"Uncle Duo! What's taking to long???" Rachael said before she reached the kitchen, during the time Heero and I quickly turned from each other. Heero tended to his food which needed to be reheated and I walked out of the kitchen as Rachael found me, "Uncle Duo--"  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Rachael grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room.  
  
For you Heero, I would keep it safe for you.  
  
So when you look back later, you will see how beautiful you really are.  
  
Instead of dening it...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I gave Rachael the pictures to show to the others as I went to the room. I placed a certain picture of Heero in a little box I kept in my bag.  
  
"Oh Trowa! Look at this!" I heard Quatre say as I entered the room. He was pointing to Heero on the carousel. Trowa gave it a half smile. "Duo, Heero let you take these???"  
  
"Well, I kinda just whipped out a camera and snapped a shot." I replied sitting next to Trowa.  
  
"This is when we went to the costume corner. Uncle Heero was our model." Rachael explained.  
  
Iria looked at the picture and giggled, "He's very cute in that."  
  
"I told him that it looked good on him, then he pulled it off and put it on me!"  
  
"Well, it was made for a little girl, and not a young adult." Quatre said.   
  
Heero came in holding a tray of water and iced tea, "Would anybody like anything to drink?"  
  
"Yes, I think that would be nice," Iria took an iced tea, "Arigato."  
  
Trowa took a water and Quatre took a tea. Rachael grabbed an iced tea and Heero handed her two small packets of sugar. He says I'm the one who spoils her, whatever, no wonder why she's so hyper.  
  
"Arigato Uncle Heero!" Heero smirked at Rachael and handed me two waters, one for him and one for me, as he set the tray on the table.  
  
"Oh my...Rachael dear, you have chilli all over your face...so does Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo...!"  
  
"I know! It was so fun, Uncle Duo introduced Uncle Heero to chilli fries!"  
  
"If you ask me, Duo looks like a walrus." Quatre commented.  
  
I did. I had two fries drenched with chilli hanging out of my mouth crossing my eyes with smidges of chilli smired across my face. Fun. I just hope no one uses it for black mail.  
  
Heero was just as bad, his nose was covered with it. Heero had stuck out his tongue in the picture which made it ten times cutes. I would have rolled over laughing, but Iria was there.  
  
Rachael had it all over her cheeks and drinking a soda smiling.   
  
Fun, fun, fun.  
  
Quatre laughed politely, "Duo! What did you do to him???" he asked. Heero sat on the arm rest to my left.  
  
"He didn't know how to eat cotton candy." I said.  
  
"So Uncle Duo and I helped him."  
  
Trowa looked at the picture and chuckled out loud, "Heero, I never thought they would ever catch you off guard like that."  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at Rachael and Duo!" Both of us had cotton candy stuffed in our mouths.  
  
A half hour passed as their short check up became a visit. We finally finished the pictures at half passed seven.  
  
"Aren't there suppose to be twenty six pictures in a roll?" Trowa asked. [2]  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why are there only twenty five?"  
  
"I took one of them out." Heero answered honestly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't need to see it."  
  
Rachael gave me a bewildered look. She knew exactly what picture Heero had taken out. I held a finger up to my lips, "Shh..." I whispered.  
  
The rest of the group seemed to understand. They had gotten their share of an out of character Heero Yuy.  
  
"Wow, but Heero was in most of those pictures..." Iria said.  
  
"Hai, Uncle Duo says that Uncle Heero is very photogenic, right?"  
  
"Yep, the camera loves him." I replied.   
  
"Or maybe it's just the person behind it..." Trowa said loud enough for only me to hear, but I think Heero caught bits of the sentence.   
  
I elbowed Trowa in the side, "Kisama...!"  
  
"Someone's been hanging out with Wufei too long..." Trowa returned.  
  
Quatre looked at his watch, "I think we should get going. We just wanted to check up on Rachael, and since she's fine and having a good time, we can leave."  
  
"I don't blame ya, if I had a kid, and I left them with me, I would be checkin' up on them 24/7."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Very funny." Trowa, Quatre, and Iria got up and said their good byes. Then they left.  
  
"Uncle Heero, why did you take that picture out?" Rachael asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Uncle Heero!"  
  
"Rachael, let's eat dinner."  
  
I didn't think Heero would get so personal about it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
We ate dinner in silence that night. Rachael and I sensing that Heero wasn't really in a good mood, weren't going to say anything what was going to make him even more upset. Even if Heero was alittle sour that night, the dinner wasn't. It was still as great as we expected it to be.   
  
I knew that Heero could get irritated at times, and when he did, he just ignored everything and when about his life as if no one was there. I watched Heero eat. Usually when he was upset he hurried through everything and avoided anything, but the way he was eating, he wasn't just upset, something was bothering him. Heero picked and nibbled his food through out dinner and wouldn't even look up. The only other times he's done that was...I think after he um...failed one of his missions with Sylivia Noventa's grandfather. Don't ask how I know. Long story.  
  
"Uncle Duo, I'm finished." Rachael said quietly.  
  
"Okay, go put your dishes in the sink."   
  
Rachael complied, "Arigato Uncle Heero."  
  
"..."   
  
I looked at Rachael, "He says 'your welcome', but it doesn't seem like it, I know. Go take a shower."  
  
"Can I use your shower?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Rachael nodded and left Heero and me at the table.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"..." Heero walked over to the sink and placed his dishes on the counter.  
  
I stood up and brought my plate to the sink, "Dammit Heero, what's wrong?" I asked setting my plate down.  
  
Heero looked up and me with hurt eyes, "I don't know..."  
  
Heero was all upset and didn't even know why. I pulled Heero close to me and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, "Cheer up then," I hugged Heero and caressed his back, "I think you've scared Rachael."  
  
"Gomen..." Heero apologized putting his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Heero, you're not mad at the picture are you?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm upset at..."  
  
"I'm just talking about the picture though."  
  
"Don't show it to anyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"So you're not upset at that?" Heero shook his head, "I think you're just tired from everything that's happened so far."  
  
"...I guess."  
  
"Go sit down and think or something." I suggested. He nodded and sat down at the table as I started to work on the dishes.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Afterwards, Heero claimed that he had enough energy to watch alittle of the Korean series that we had started. He wanted to find out what happens to the girl that Nam Chun was in love with. I got him on the couch and went to tuck Rachael in.  
  
"Uncle Duo?" Rachael asked from under her covers.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Uncle Heero mad at me?"  
  
I was quiet for a moment, "No, he's not mad at you. I don't think he'd ever get mad at you."  
  
"Then what was wrong with him?"  
  
"He's just tired I guess. Don't worry about it. He'll probably be fine tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so, He's no fun all grumpy!"  
  
"No, he's not. Now go to sleep or you'll be grumpy just like him. Then I'll get grumpy, and after that we'll have a grumpy Rachael, Grumpy Heero, and Grumpy Duo, then nothing's fun anymore." I told her.  
  
"Okay, okay! No more! Oyasumi gojaimas!"   
  
"Say good night to Uncle Heero."  
  
"OYASUMI GOJAIMAS UNCLE HEERO!" I covered my ears.  
  
"Oyasumi Rachael." I heard Heero say.  
  
"See, he's feeling better already." I turned off the lights, "Oyasumi..."  
  
I closed the door and passed the living room, "Where are you going?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have to get something." I entered the master bedroom and got Heero's bear. I walked to the couch, teddy bear behind me.   
  
"What did you get?" Heero asked.  
  
I plopped down next to him on the couch and pulled the blanket over our legs, "I think you'll need this for the next few episodes." I handed Heero the bear, "They're alittle depressing."  
  
Heero looked at the bear and accepted it, "...Arigato."   
  
I put an arm around Heero and started the series.  
  
Four episodes later, Heero fell asleep during the credits. I don't blame him, the slow music is so tempting. I stopped the show and carried Heero to bed with his teddy bear.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
I took our shirts off, and stripped down to my black boxers. I put both of us to bed and proceeded to sleep. My last thoughts were of the ice skating that we had done today.   
  
This was the best mission yet, and it was fun.   
  
Wonder what new things I could introduce Heero to next...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Wah! This was almost as long as the first part! Yes, there is a reason behind Hee-chan's cranky scene, but I can't tell you now, it's in the next day!  
  
I hadn't planned on getting this out so soon, but I was feeling spontaneous and decided to put another on up. Though I'm afraid that it wasn't as good as the last chapter -_-; Ah, I'll try again in the next part, ne?  
  
Oh, I was reading the reviews and noticed Rachael was in many of them. I'm glad that you guys think she's cute. I wanted to make her sweet and lovable, she's based on my 7 (well now 8) year old cousin by the way if you ever wondered where in the world Rachael may have come from. I just had to mention that. Thank you for the feedback on her!  
  
  
[1]- "Kitto OK" by Toshihiko Seki, Duo's Japanese seiyuu. Gotta love him!  
  
[2]- Twenty-six pics in a roll, it's twenty-four I know. Well...maybe they make it with twenty-six. I don't know. *shrugs* 


	5. saturday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, romance, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz. Enjoy!  
  
Arigato minna-san! I can't tell you how much I appriciate the reviews that I received, they're catching up with my passed story 'Haunted'. I suppose I should start a reviewer's thanks at the bottom. Really, I can't thank you enough.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Fist Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 5: Saturday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I woke up before Heero again Saturday morning. I don't know why he's so tired lately. Maybe it's a good thing that he's sleeping longer hours. After the war and everything, I'm surprised he doesn't have gray hairs. Oh that would be awful. Heero with gray hairs......ew, I don't even want to think of it! I like his chocolate locks are they are!  
  
I watched Heero sleep, he gave off more heat than he usually did this morning. Either that, or it's just me. I think today was going to be alot better than last night. It was still early, but I couldn't resist, I blew on his face.   
  
Heero stirred in his sleep slightly, "nnn..."  
  
I blew on his face again.  
  
Prussian eyes slowly opened, "Duo...?"  
  
I smiled at him, "Ohayo Hee-chan, feelin' better?"  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"Nani?" I asked, why was he frowning at me?  
  
He blew on my face.  
  
"Heero!" I laughed.  
  
Heero gave me a half smile, "I think feel a lot better."  
  
"Good, now we have to figure out what we're going to do today with Rachael."  
  
Suddenly we heard knocking on the door, "We could go to the arcade!"  
  
Heero and I looked at each other. "Where the hell did she come from???" I asked.  
  
"Can I brush my teeth now, Uncle Duo?"  
  
"Sure." Rachael walked in and to the bathroom, "Oh yeah, before I forget...Ohayo gojaimas!" she said to both of us.  
  
"Ohayo." we replied together. Why does she keep popping up like that? I mean, Heero and I will start talking or something and she'll just...BE there. Ya know? It's kinda freaky, like she's spying on us. Weird.  
  
"What do you think about the arcade?" I asked Heero.  
  
"I've never been to an arcade..."  
  
"Great! We'll go after lunch." I said, "Rachael, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"6:50 Saturday morning."  
  
Gurgle.  
  
"Nani???" Heero and I said in unison.  
  
"6:50 Saturday morning."  
  
Gurgle.  
  
"What are you doing up this early???"  
  
"Saturday morning cartoons of course, what else?" Rachael answered.  
  
"I don't know about you Hee-chan, but I'm goin' back to sleep." I said pulling the cover over our heads.  
  
"Hai." Heero yawned.  
  
"Oi, Rach, wake us up at 10 alright?"   
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Arigato." I thanked as I heard Rachael leave and close the door. I looked at Heero' whose eyes were already closed, asleep within a few seconds. I'm surprise that he slumber comes more easily and he stays asleep through things now. I remember when the slightest noise alerted all of Heero's senses completely. But now...he sleeps like a baby! I suppose that's a good thing. I shut my eyes and followed his actions.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Uncle Duo! Uncle Heero!" Rachael said bouncing on our bed, "Time to get up!"  
  
Heero wrapped himself around me. I smiled to myself.  
  
"Wake up!" Rachael jumped on the bed as hard as she could. Heero snuggled even closer pressing the side of his cheek against my bare chest. Uh-oh, that wasn't good, I crossed me legs. It wasn't like I didn't want him to latch on to me, I did hold him once he did attach himself to me. But the temptation.........  
  
"Uncle Duo, get up!"  
  
"Five more minutes, five more minutes." I mumbled. Heero was so close, I could feel his lips curve into a satisfied smirk against my chest. What could he be thinking to make him smirk like that?  
  
"But it's 10:30!"  
  
"So???" Heero kicked me...do I say softly? Well, softy on his judgement, but on a normal non-super human, I'd say enough to bruise...Okay, it wasn't that hard, more like a foot nudge, "Itai!" he leaned in as close as he could.  
  
"Heero..." I said through clinched teeth.  
  
Rachael pulled off our covers. "Here I am *STARVING*, and there you are hogging the cook!"  
  
I frowned, "Why are you always blaming me for everything???"  
  
Wait a sec...she was okay with Heero and me like...this?  
  
Heero kicked me again, "Itai! Heero!" I earned another kick, "Okayokayokay, OKAY. I'm up."  
  
Rachael pounced me as soon as I rose from the bed, "Yay! Are we going to the arcade?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later, go hop on Uncle Heero, I need to shower."   
  
Uncle Heero...that name of respect still cracks me up.  
  
Rachael pounced on Heero's abdomen.  
  
"Rachael...!"  
  
"Uncle Duo told me too!" Rachael hugged Heero, "Ohayo gojaimas...again!"  
  
Heero yawned.  
  
"Looks like Heero is still tired," I said, "I think we should let him sleep alittle longer."  
  
"Okay, but what about breakfast?"  
  
"I'm sure we have cereal, you figure it out. Now go watch your cartoons or somethin'." Rachael bounced out of the room, "Go to sleep, shout if you need me." I said to Heero as I walked to the bathroom with clothes this time. Heero laid his head on the pillow and feel asleep. Geez, he must have been really tired, but...why?  
  
I just finished brushing my teeth when Heero knocked on the door, "Nani?"  
  
"Duo, can I come in?"   
  
"Yeah." I said as Heero walked in sweating, "What's the matter?" I put my toothbrush away.  
  
"I...I had a nightmare."  
  
"Just now?" Heero nodded and I gathered Heero in my arms. How could he have a nightmare just now? I wasn't even in the shower for that long. Twenty minutes is not enough time to have a nightmare.  
  
I pressed my forehead against his, damn! He was burning up!  
  
"Heero are you alright?" I asked him. Heero shrugged and I put the back of my palm on his head, "Hee-chan, hate to break it to ya, but I think you have a fever."  
  
"Nani???" Heero looked up at me in surprise, "Fever...? Netsu ga arimasu???" [1]  
  
I nodded, "I'm going to call Sally, just go lay down okay?" I said taking Heero back to the bed. I put him down and went for the vidphone in the living room.  
  
"Hi Uncle Duo." Rachael greeted munching on the cereal she had found, "What cha doin'?"  
  
I quickly dialed Sally's number by memory, "Calling someone."  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, I think Uncle Heero's ill."  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"Ill?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Busy signal  
  
BUSY SIGNAL!?!  
  
"Fuck! Dammit Sally pick up!" I shouted then slapped myself, I looked at Rachael, "Don't EVER repeat that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I quickly redialed the doctor's house number. She should be home, she usually didn't go to work until noon on Saturdays.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"Moshi moshi?" said someone on the other line. I know that voice, and it wasn't Sally.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Wufei looked at the screen, "Maxwell? What do you want?"  
  
"Where's Sally?"   
  
Wufei looked around, "She was just here a second ago...Onna!" the Chinese boy turned his attention back at the screen, "Oi, Maxwell, did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The day Relena came into town and went to bed, it collapsed while she was sleeping. The next day she was all pissed off whining about little girls and you."  
  
"Her bed collapsed?" I asked rather surprised. Why would her bed collaps--Oh yeah! Hee-chan and I were jumping all over it, I remember now. And I thought that the bed was five-star material...  
  
"Sure did." Wufei paused, "ONNA!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" a female shouted. Sally came over to Wufei and hit him upside the head in a playful manner of course...I hope, "I'm here, what?"  
  
"Phone." Wufei left the screen.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Sally, I think Heero's comin' down with something." I said.  
  
Sally cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yuy's sick?!" Wufei nearly screeched in the background.   
  
"Wufei shut up. You're kidding right?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I told him to lay down."  
  
"Symptoms?"  
  
"Feverish--"  
  
I was cut off by Heero, "Duo..."   
  
I turned to see him hunched over holding his stomach, "What's wrong?"  
  
Heero stumbled over to me, "Duo, i ga itamimasu..." Have you noticed he speaks more Japanese when he's on an off-day? Especially when he's angry or annoyed.  
  
"I take it he just lost last night's dinner?" Sally asked.  
  
Heero nodded. He was a mess; sweaty, hair almost plastered to his forehead, and pale. Poor Hee-chan.   
  
"Stomach pains?"  
  
Heero nodded again.  
  
"No signs that it was comin' up, huh?" Sally looked at Heero, "If you asked me, I'd say it's a stomach virus."  
  
"Stomach virus???" Heero and I asked.  
  
"Yep, several other employees over at Preventers have come down with it not to long ago, it's possibly that you may have contracted it." Sally's face turned serious, "Heero should stay in bed and get plenty of rest. Try not to eat any solid food, that only makes it worse, but keep him hydrated. Nothing acidic or daitary goes in. Fever should break within the next couple of hours, but that doesn't prevent the stomach pains or future regeritation. You can try Advil or Tylonel, but I doubt it would do any good." she said quickly.   
  
"How long?" Heero asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only a 24-hour thing. You should be fine tomorrow morning." Sally took a breath, "But, it's highly contagious. Keep the kid away and everything will be okay. That's about it."  
  
"Arigato." I thanked.  
  
"No problem, I'll call you later. Bye!"  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Click  
  
I turned to Heero, "I think you should get back in the room, don't want Rachael to catch it. Do you need any aspirin?"  
  
Heero shook his head, should of known that he would never take over-the-counter medication. I helped Heero to the bed and brought him an ice pack, "I'm going to leave the door open alittle so if you need me, just call."  
  
"Duo, I can't get sick, I'm on a mission."  
  
"Well, you are, so not much you can do. I'll be back to check on you soon."  
  
Heero only nodded.   
  
I can't believe he got sick.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Will Uncle Heero be okay?" Rachael asked as I sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine tomorrow." I replied.  
  
"So I guess we can't go to the arcade?"  
  
"Not today at least. Maybe when he's feeling better." I looked up as a Gundam flew across the screen, "What are you watching, little girl?"  
  
"The Gundam battles from the war."  
  
"...might I ask why?"  
  
"I think they're cool, and watching them is really interesting."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"That one is one of my favorites." Rachael said pointing to a black mobile suit featured on the screen.  
  
I looked at the screen and saw Deathscythe Hell slice through mobile dolls. It was weird watching myself do that. Apart of me missed the action and thrill, but the other hated it for the destruction and killing.   
  
I watched the battle until it was over ten minutes later, I won.   
  
"Sugoi! That was really cool!"  
  
"...yeah." I picked up Rachael's empty bowl of cereal and brought it to the sink then put it in the dishwasher. I tidied up the house alittle adjusting the small things here and there. I'm not as bad of a clean freak as Heero, but I'm not the one to live in a pig sty. While I was at it, might as well take a look at Rachael's sink, but before that I decided to check on the ill-struck Heero.  
  
I entered the bedroom and heard the toliet flush. I walked over to the bathroom and entered only to see Heero on the ground leaning against the bathtub.  
  
"This...sucks." Heero spat.  
  
I laughed, it was funny for Heero to say that, "You're okay though, right?" I asked helping Heero to his feet.  
  
Heero nodded, "Duo, I don't want to get you sick..."  
  
"I don't want to get sick either, but I don't want to leave you here on the floor." Heero walked to the sink and rinsed his mouth out. "Are you hungry?" I asked.  
  
Heero shook his head, "No, not really."  
  
"Well you will be later," I took Heero to the bed, "You know what your niece is doin'?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Watching old Gundam battles."   
  
Heero frowned, "Why is she filling her head with that junk?"  
  
"I don't know." I pressed my hand against his head, it was still hot, "I'm going to fix that sink." I stood up to leave, but Heero stopped me.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Can I have my teddy bear?"   
  
"Sure," I smiled and looked around, his bear was on the floor. I picked it up and handed the animal to him, "since Shinigami cannot contract illness, I guess I can allow it."   
  
"Arigato..." Heero closed his eyes as I left.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What cha doin', Uncle Duo?" Rachael asked alittle over an hour after I started my task.  
  
"Fixin' your sink." I said from under the counter, "And it's very stubborn."  
  
"How can a sink be stubborn?"  
  
"I was only joking." I tighten the pipe, "Test the sink will ya?"  
  
Rachael reached up and turned the handle.  
  
"Ah! Turnitoffturnitoff!" I jumped as a deluge of water came down on me, "K'so! That's cold!" Rachael turned the water off and I raised from my position which I regret because I hit my head on the disconnected pipe, "Itai..."  
  
"Uncle Duo, are you okay?" Rachael asked peeking under the counter. I pulled myself out glaring, I was soaked. Rachael giggled. I turned to her, "Do I look okay to you?"  
  
Rachael laughed louder, "I turned the water on like you said."  
  
"When I said test it, I didn't mean to turn the handle all the way..."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Rachael began to leave the bathroom.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" I embraced Rachael getting her wet, "I can't hog all of the water."  
  
Rachael squealed as I made sure she got wet too, "Uncle Duo!"  
  
I released Rachael and smiled, "Go change."   
  
Rachael nodded and left for her room, I headed for the the master bedroom to despose my wet clothes and look in on Heero.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I went into the master bathroom and stipped down to boxers, I think I did that earlier this morning too. Oh well. I changed quickly and walked over next to Heero. His eyes were closed and he was holding the bear I gave him. I gently stroked his hair away from his closed orbs and gazed down at him.  
  
Heero opened his eyes, "Duo...?"   
  
"Hai, how are you feeling?"  
  
"...like shit."  
  
I chuckled, "I'm sorry. I thought you would feel better after a while."  
  
Heero shifted his position, "I threw up over six times in the last two hours...I'd say in this case, time is my enemy."  
  
"Poor, poor Hee-chan." I said softly as I caressed his cheek.  
  
"Why were you all wet?" Heero asked.   
  
I snorted, "I was under the counter and told Rachael to test the water...well, I found the water problem alright. The pipe is probably disconnected somewhere, I'll get back to it later."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"I think you should try eating something."  
  
Heero shook his head, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'll just throw it up." Heero pouted, "What are you and Rachael going to eat?"  
  
"We'll order something. Don't worry about us."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm ill."  
  
"You're sorry? Why?"  
  
"Because we can't do anything today because of me..." Heero looked away.  
  
"So? You can't help getting sick. It's not your fault." I turned Heero's head so I could see his eyes, "You shouldn't feel like that." Heero's eyes watered slightly and frowned. "Don't look at me like that..." I said quietly.  
  
"Demo--" I cut Heero short.  
  
"Don't think about it. Go back to sleep, you're always cranky when you're tired." I said jokingly. Heero's eyes lighten up.   
  
Then he ran to the bathroom.   
  
I heard gagging noises as Heero lost more of whatever was in his stomach. I walked over to a cabinet, inside was a convinently folded towel which I ran through the water making it damp.  
  
Heero staggered away from the toliet, I held the towel out as he gladly accepted it and wiped his face, "I hate this..." he spat making his way to the bed, "Sally never said it would hurt..."  
  
"A certain boy didn't ask if there was pain involved."   
  
Heero glared at me, "I thought she covered everything when she explained what to do...how was I suppose to know? I've never been sick before."  
  
That's right, Heero *HASN'T* ever been sick. I took his towel over to the counter and washed my hands.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any medicine?" I asked, "Rachael and I could run out and get you something."  
  
Heero shook his head again.  
  
Damn, there goes the idea of Heero consuming pink Peptobismol.  
  
"Okay then. Off to see to that damn sink. I'll be back later, and you're going to eat something." Heero made a face, "Don't give me that, Hee-chan. You're in no condition to refuse my help this time."   
  
"Hn."  
  
I smiled and left Heero alone.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I moved from under the sink, "How 'bout now?"   
  
Rachael turned the handle. Clear water flowed freely through the silver faucet.  
  
In the words of Heero, ninmu kanryou.  
  
"Yay Uncle Duo, it works! Arigato!"  
  
"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hai, I only had a bowl of Cocoa Puffs this morning, and they don't fill me up like they used to."  
  
"Oh yeah? I know what you mean. Well, our cook is temporarily out of order, so what should we eat?"  
  
"Pizza!"   
  
"Sounds good." I washed my hands again and called for pizza. Does this kid have good taste or what?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Rachael and I were lounging on the couch eating pizza and watching more Gundam battles. I had to watch my mouth, I didn't want to yell one of the pilots' names out right in front of her. After the war, we decided to keep our identities a secret unless necessary and if I shouted 'Quatre' at the TV, I'm sure this little girl would figure who the pilots were. That would be so uncool, having your retired cover blown by a seven year old. We just finished a battle between Heero and Zechs Merquise when I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to bring Uncle Heero something to eat." I walked over the kitchenette and opened the pantry door, assuming that it was the pantry door, which it was.   
  
"Can I help Uncle Duo?" asked the little Gundam fanatic.   
  
"Hm, do you have any experience in the big bad kitchen?"  
  
Rachael smiled up widely, "Well, I've helped the chefs at home prepare dinner countless times."   
  
"Good enough." I scanned the many canned, boxed, bagged, and bottled foods, "What should we attempt to make him?"  
  
Rachael bounced next to me, "What about that?" she pointed to a can of chicken soup.  
  
"I think that would be an excellent choice." I picked the can up and read the instructions, "Blah, blah, blah, add a can of water, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, wait until it boils, blah, blah, stir before serving." I raised my eyebrows, "Sounds easy enough, Rach, hand me that-that-that *thing*."   
  
"Pan?"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rachael handed me the rounded *pan* as we began to whip up some instant chicken soup.   
  
Fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed running my hand under chilled water, "That's hot!"  
  
"You aren't suppose to touch it!"   
  
"But on TV you see all of those fancy chefs taste their food!" I retorted.  
  
"Aa, except you aren't a fancy chef on TV." Rachael laughed, "I can't wait until Uncle Heero cooks for us again. No offense, but you're awful!"  
  
"Thank you VERY much, and I TOTALLY agree with you." I replied sucking on my fingers.   
  
"I think it's ready." Rachael announced retrieving a tray, bowl, spoon, and napkin. Dude, this kid thinks of everything. She carefully poured the soup into the bowl and placed it on the tray, "There!"  
  
"Good job." I looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, if Heero could only see how much we needed him out here. Actually, I'm glad he didn't, otherwise he would have a fit! All this mess just to *HEAT* up *ONE* can of *INSTANT* chicken soup.   
  
I'm tellin' ya, it's terrible.  
  
"What do we do with all of this stuff now?" Rachael asked and turned off the stove.  
  
"I'll clean it up later, you're free to go. Thanks for helping me, I don't know what I would have done without you." I said picking up the tray.  
  
"You're welcome, it was fun." Rachael looked up at me with wide eyes as I retreated to the bedroom, "Can I come too?"  
  
I turned around, should I let her and risk her health? Hell no. But then, I didn't want her to be upset...  
  
"You can watch from the door." I replied. Rachael ran beside me, "Okay!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hee-chan..." I called, I watched as Heero's eyes ever so slowly fluttered open, "Heero..." I called again.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai, I'm glad you can recognize me even when you're ill."  
  
"Hn." he grunted while I placed the tray over his lap, "What's this?"  
  
"Food!" Rachael said from the door. Heero turned to her, she was smiling and waving, "Hi Uncle Heero! We made you some chicken soup. It took up 30 minutes to heat up, and Uncle Duo burned from it too!"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at me, "You burnt yourself heating up instant chicken soup?" he asked.  
  
I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, well you know what they say, anything's possible. Now eat your soup before it gets cold." I took the spoon in my hand and held it out in front of his closed mouth.  
  
Heero glared at the soup.  
  
"What's the matter Uncle Heero? Did we do something wrong?" Rachael asked all puppy-eyed. Aw, how could he resist that?  
  
Heero shook his head and looked back up at me, "I can feed myself..."  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan." I nudged and brought the spoon closer to his unwillingly mouth.  
  
"Open up Uncle Heero!" Rachael urged from the door.  
  
I grinned, "Yeah, open up Heero."  
  
"Omae o koro--mph!"   
  
While Heero had protested, I took the chance and stuck the spoon in his mouth. Once I heard him swallow the liquidy substance, I withdrew the metal silverware.   
  
"Duo...!"  
  
Rachael giggled, "If you move alot Uncle Heero, unlike cotton candy, the soup will spill from the spoon!" she informed.  
  
I dipped the utensil into the warm liquid again and held it up to Heero's lips, he glared at me.  
  
"Uncle Heero, won't you please eat it?" Rachael pleaded throwing an even more irresistable face in his direction. "Auntie Sally says to keep you hydrated, and Uncle Duo is only trying to help. He even suffered a second degree burn!"   
  
Heero looked up at me, "Did you really?"  
  
"It didn't hurt." I replied.  
  
"But Uncle Duo! You cursed really loud, it must have!" Rachael said.   
  
"Okay, maybe alittle." What was with this kid? Was she trying to get Heero to let me feed him???  
  
Then to my surprise, the spoonful of soup was taken into Heero's mouth--on his own! Whatever psychology Rachael had used, it worked. Damn, she's good. This pocket-picking-psychology-using-smart-talking kid was something I couldn't explain.  
  
"Well, what do you think???" Rachael asked anxiously.  
  
"I think he needs another taste." I held the spoon up again, he glared for a second then accepted it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Rachael questioned.  
  
"It's good...for thirty minute preparation instant soup." Heero replied, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, then again I guess it really didn't really matter.  
  
"Honto ni?" Rachael asked taking a step closer. Well, he wasn't a real picky eater in the first place.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Sugoi!" beaming, she shouted and jumped into the room. I swear, if she was Dumbo, her ears would be flapping, and she would have flown away.  
  
"Rachael, get back by the door." I said in a warning tone leaving no trace of kidding in my voice. She stepped back by the rectangular frame. What? I didn't want her to catch the virus.  
  
"What's your score on regergitation?" I asked feeding him more of the chicken broth.  
  
"...I lost count."  
  
"Doesn't your throat hurt?" Rachael held her neck.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Itai..." she said.   
  
I held the spoon to Heero's lips and he opened them willingly, I inserted the soup and his mouth closed in on it taking the substance in. This was fun. I repeated my earlier action of feeding Heero. After about two minutes of that, Heero no longer waited for the spoon to come, he opened his mouth and went for the spoon itself. I glanced over to Rachael who still stood in the door way. Was it just me, or did she have the most conent look upon the seven year old's face?  
  
Rachael and I stayed until the last of the soup was swallowed.  
  
"Arigato." Heero thanked politely.  
  
"Get well."  
  
I took Rachael and dismissed her. I think she went to play with her toys or something. Then I delivered the dishes to the kitchen and began cleaning up.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
After I finished up there in the kitchen, I ended up taking a nap on the couch, hey, I was going to have to get use to it anyway. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to sleep with Heero tonight.   
  
BeepBeep  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
Stupid vidphone. I stumbled over my feet and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Duo? How's Heero?"  
  
It was Sally, "What time is it?"  
  
"You have a watch, use it." I glanced down, it was 5:47.  
  
"Shimatta! I fell asleep and it's been two hours since I last saw him, damn...hold on." I ran to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water for Heero, he hadn't really had anything to drink today besides soup.   
  
I took the glass and walked over to the bed where Heero was, "Heero?" Heero who was awake looked at me, "Hey, I brought you something to drink..." I handed Heero the glass. He drank the whole thing in like...two gulps. "Gomen, I would have gotten you something to drink earlier, but stupid me, I fell asleep."   
  
Heero handed me the empty glass, "That's okay, I don't like being waited on hand and foot anyways."  
  
"Whatever, still thirsty?" Heero nodded, I filled the cup up with more water from the bathroom sink. Ya know, today I noticed that I used alot of sinks. Just a random thought. Anyway, I gave it to Heero. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Since the vidphone went off." Heero said, "Who was it?"  
  
"Sally, she wants to know how you're doing." I felt Heero's head, it was normal, "Fever broke. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Good. Very, very, VERY good. Thrown up lately?" I know, the question sounds more than a little weird, but I needed to know.  
  
"Just a couple."  
  
"That's even better. I'll be right back." I ran outside to the vidphone.  
  
"How is he?" Sally asked.  
  
"Fever broke, and he says he's alittle better."  
  
"That's great. He should be back on his feet in no time! Still, no dairy or acid even after he's well. It could provoke whatever germs are left in his system. At the least, wait until Monday."  
  
I nodded, "Gotcha."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Duo.........!"  
  
"Hold on." I ran over back to Heero.  
  
"Matteo, watch where you step...!" Heero cried from the floor. What was he doing down there???  
  
Suddenly, something sharp poked me, "Itai!" I stepped back and pulled a piece of glass off the bottom of my foot. It didn't break the skin so I was okay...sure, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. "Ow! Crap! Dammit!"  
  
"Gomen nasai Duo, I didn't meant to, I was trying to put it on the night stand, but my hand slipped and it fell and broke...!" Heero panicked quickly explaining why there was broken glass all over the carpeted floor. He was on his knees picking up some of the pieces. I made my way over to him without stepping on any glass.  
  
"Heero, shh, it's okay, don't worry, I'll clean it up in a second." I took the glass from his hands, "Heero, you're going to cut yourself. Get back in bed."  
  
Heero climbed back into bed. I saw Shinigami on the floor again, "..."   
  
I picked up the bear and gave it to Heero, "Don't step on this side okay?" Heero nodded. I went to the kitchen to throw away the glass.  
  
"Sorry Sally."  
  
"That's alright, judging from the sound of things just a minute ago, Heero's not very focused."  
  
"No, he's not..."  
  
"Well, just remember what I told you. I'll let you go now."   
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Click  
  
I looked around, "Rachael, have you seen a random vacuum cleaner anywhere?"  
  
"I saw one in the closet next to your room." Rachael answered from wherever she was.  
  
"Arigato." I pulled out the vacuum then brought it to the master bedroom and plugged it in, "Heero, I'm gonna vacuum now." I turned it on and sucked up all the remaining glass particles.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I put the vacuum away and went to find Rachael. I looked in her room, she was laying back up on the floor kicking her legs up and down. The girl was fiddling with plastic pieces, glues, and stickers. A box was propped up which her attention was directed at as well as the plastic parts. "Hey Rach." I greeted casually.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Hi Uncle Duo!"   
  
"What are you doin' there?"  
  
"Putting together Wing ZERO." I looked at the model case infront of her, she was doing a good job, "These are so fun. I have Sandrock, Heavy Arms, and Shenlong, all costume, at home. I was so upset that they never had Wing or Deathscythe in though, but now I do, and I need to complete them."  
  
"Why do you like models? How come you don't like Barbie dolls?"  
  
"Stereo-type reasons."  
  
"What type of reasons?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I conducted a ratio with a Barbie doll and the average female body. I figured that if real women had the bodies of the Barbie dolls, then they would fall over from the weight beared on their chest, in other words breast. Not to forget that their legs are way too big for their feet."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow, "But aren't you suppose to play like...'house' or something with them and not worry about the proportions of the doll?"  
  
"Again, stereo-type reasons."  
  
"You're a strange girl."  
  
Rachael shrugged, "I like Wing and Deathscythe."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"Don't you like Gundams?" Rachael asked, "Wing and Deathscythe are my favorite."  
  
I smirked, "Yeah, they're okay, Deathscythe and Wing are my fav too."   
  
"Uncle Duo, can I ask you something?"  
  
"I don't see why not, it's not like there's anything stopping you."  
  
Rachael, I'm assuming, collected her thoughts before she asked her question. "How did you and Uncle Heero meet?"  
  
Woah, that was random.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I was just wondering. I mean, I noticed that you two have those little inside jokes with each other. You must have known him for a while, and I thought I'd ask where from."  
  
"Oh, I haven't known him that long." I replied, she asked me how long I had known Heero, "Hm...it's only been about two years I think." I concluded.  
  
"Two years? Wow, you act like you've known each other for much longer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, "And you seem much closer than friends. Where did you meet? Two years wasn't that long ago, I'm sure you must remember."  
  
Of course I remember, how could I forget? "Let's see...well there was a beach, sub, torpedoes, a princess, and ourselves."  
  
"Torpedoes and a princess? That's an odd combination isn't it? Unless the princess was the Princess of War."  
  
Princess of War? That was the total opposite of what Miss Relena represented.  
  
"Well, that's where I met Relena too." Rachael nodded and I continued, "I don't know what was going on between them before I arrived, but it didn't look good. He had her um...gun pointed." I hesistated, should I tell her? I know there's nothing wrong, but what if I reveal our hidden identities? I guess I just won't tell her *everything*.  
  
"Gun pointed?"  
  
"Yeah, Heero's was kinda...'violent' back then," Was that the right word? Oh well, it's said and done. "I suppose he was angry with Miss Relena. Hm, to me, it looked like your Uncle Heero was going to shoot her, but before he did anything, I had to stop him. Of course, if you can prevent something like that, you would right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, so it's not like I knew what was happening, but it didn't look good. I stopped Heero from doing whatever he was going to do and 'saved' Relena...in a way. I don't think she looks at it that way. Don't ask me why." I paused, she was still looking expectantly at me, "What?"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"...Pretty much."  
  
"And you became friends from *that*?"  
  
"That was only the first encounter. There's alot more, but let's not go into that detail."   
  
She left it at that and continued with her Gundam-building.  
  
"Why don't you put that aside for now so we can order something to eat?" I suggested.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Rachael and I ordered Chinese take out for dinner and ate it infront of a movie, what it was I have no idea. Some kid thing, I wasn't even watching it really, just acting like it. I checked on Heero about twenty minutes or so apart. He seemed to get getting better each time.  
  
When the film was over, I tucked Rachael in bed then crashed on the couch, of course after cleaning up and bringing poor Heero something to drink, this time in a plastic cup.   
  
In the middle of the night I check on Heero almost every two hours. One visit, he thanked me.  
  
"Duo..." he said softly, I had to lean in closer to hear, "Arigato."  
  
"What for Hee-chan?"  
  
"Taking care of me..."  
  
I smirked at him, "Any time."  
  
He was silent for a moment like he usually was, then he said something that I'll never forget. And if I should be struck on the head with the largest rock and encounter amnesia, I'll force myself to remember his words. They are permanently etched into my heart.  
  
"Duo, I'm just glad you were the one who took care of me when I fell ill, I trust no one more, only you......"  
  
It was something I had never imagined him could ever emerge from his kissable lips. For the first time I, Duo Maxwell, was caught speechless. Really, what could I say? I'll tell you, I couldn't say anything.  
  
Heero must have found amusment in my unexpected silence. He smiled up gently, "Oyasumi, Duo."  
  
"Oyasumi, Hee-chan." was the only thing I could push out of my mouth. I slipped out of the room and back to the couch.  
  
I love him.  
  
I love him oh so much, sometimes it hurts.  
  
All in all, I'd say that Saturday was tiring, maybe because I was restless and wanted Heero to get well soon so we could do something. But, as I thought over the day on the couch, it was a different experience to take care of Heero like that. I liked taking care of Heero--don't get me wrong, I don't want Heero to become a sickling or anything, I just thought it was interesting how even Heero the once Perfect Soldier could fall and need help too.   
  
Before the sleep claimed over my mind, I could only think of one thing:  
  
I fed Heero Yuy!  
  
And even in sickness...  
  
He's so cute.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
***Hey! I know that everyone has heard about the NC-17 option being taken off of ff.net. I just wanted to say that Nivella (Twiss_N@starmail.com) has started an online petition against ff.net's decision. It's free and can be easily signed, for those who are interested in signing the petition (which I strongly recommend you at least take a look, but signing is better), the location of the site is:   
  
http://www.PetitionOnline.com/ff1234/  
  
Many people are disappointed with the decision ff.net has made with the NC-17 fanfictions. This petition could prevent permanent removal. As the fans, we have every right to do what we can to stop whatever displeases us. Who knows, if the NC-17 option is taken off just like that, maybe the yaoi and shonen ai will too.........***  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Anyway! Weren't expecting an ill Heero? Or could you guess from the last part? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was originally half the length of the previous ones, but since many of you didn't like the idea of short parts, I fattened this one up! Any questions, please just ask.  
  
  
[1]- "Netsu ga arimasu???" is like "I've got a fever???"  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Thanks to the reviewers of chapter four:  
  
Mayu Kawaii, Rei, moonbunny317, Sugar Goose, Kelp Soda ::about Rachael's age, like I said before, she's based off of my newly-turned eight year-old cousin. You might not believe it, but she really does act like Rachael. OMS, she used the word 'repugnance' in 2nd grade. Smart she is::, Aurenne, Yume Maxwell-Yuy, Secret Phreak ::Yes, I believe that "oyasumi gozaimasu" and "oyasumi nasai" are interchangable, but I think it does matters who you're implying the good night to. I can elaborate more if you want::, Rain Tenshi, Me! ::Well...I can't say anything about that, but I promise I won't disappoint you!::, Dinara, Hakumei ::I glad that this is better than reading Middle English sonnets and fiction. I also hope other readers see what you do in my story.::, Elle-FaTe2x1, Angelus, LB, and K.  
  
I thank you all! Woah! This is the longest end note I've ever written! 


	6. sunday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz, I know I have alot -_-;.   
  
Thank you's at the bottom! That is if you have patients to get down to it -_-; (I love that face, can you tell?). And I'm proud to say that I replied to all of the generous people who reviewed chapter 5. I made this part a little longer than I had intended since I hadn't posted in like...two weeks. It's to make up for the delay, I hope that's alright with everyone. I'm sure you all know where they're headed today. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 6: Sunday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
The next day I was awaken by the smell of pancakes. Which means...  
  
I looked over the top of the couch; Heero was making breakfast as he normally would. He dressed casually in those TIGHT blue jeans that I like so much, and a loose pale blue shirt, one word: HOT! I didn't even have a shirt on, I took it off last night before I went to sleep, and I was in my boxers. I walked up behind him quietly then put my hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them, thought a day in bed would relax Heero, but they were actually kind of stiff.  
  
"Someone's feeling better," I whispered, "Ohayo, Hee-chan."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Pancake flip.  
  
"How do you do THAT???" I asked loudly, and if you asked me, I'd say that I ruined the peaceful mood between us that moment. Hm...not a problem though. At least not at this very second.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Pancake flip.  
  
"That!"  
  
"This?"  
  
Pancake flip.  
  
"Yes, that!"  
  
Heero shrugged, "You just throw it up in the air."  
  
Pancake flip.  
  
"How come it doesn't get stuck to the ceiling?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I think I've been watching too many cartoons with Rachael."  
  
"Or just by yourself."  
  
Pancake flip.  
  
"If you asked me, and I know you won't so I'll say it on my own, you're feeling ALOT more better than yesterday."   
  
"Aa."  
  
"Which is a very, very, VERY good thing. We missed you yesterday, Hee-chan. I'm glad you're well again. Stupid virus, ne?"  
  
Heero stayed quiet, "Would you like to try it?" the boy finally offered handing me the spatcula.  
  
"Are you sure? I can't guarantee the return of a couple of pancakes." I really couldn't.  
  
"I can make more." Heero took my hand from his shoulder in his and explained the motion as I put my other hand on his left to keep the pan still, "Try it."  
  
"I don't know, Heero..."   
  
Heero stepped backwards on my foot intentionally, "I tried ice cream, went shopping forever, jumped on a bed in a five-star hotel, rode on a carousel, put a tiarra on, ate chilli fries and cotton candy, had a ride on the ferris wheel, went ice skating, thought I failed my mission, and got sick." Heero waved the spatcula at me, "Don't tell me you won't at least *TRY* to flip a pancake for me, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"..." I blinked. You know he never uses my whole name...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Okay, okay." I took the spatcula, he was right, I did get him to do all that stuff plus some, it was the least I could do. I placed the utensil under the pancake and threw it up. Let me tell you something, it's not as easy as it looks.  
  
We watched the pancake almost hit the stove fan then come down and miss the pan, "Anou...Oops."   
  
We stared at the pancake. There went flippin' burgers for a livin'.  
  
Then Heero laughed. Heero, laughed. Heero...laughed. Heerolaughed. Heero. Laughed. HEERO laughed. Heero LAUGHED. Heero laughed? HEERO LAUGHED!!!   
  
And you know somethin'?   
  
It was beautiful.  
  
I used to not like the word until I saw Heero. He gave beautiful a new meaning.  
  
You think it's silly right? Well, aheheheh--  
  
Be quiet.  
  
I left the rest of breakfast to Heero seeing that in my hands, not only would a pancake fall, but the whole house too. So, making myself useful, I went to wake Rachael up...of course after I put on my favorite snug black jeans and a clean white shirt. Wouldn't want a seven year old to get ideas ya know.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Uncle Heero, I love your pancakes!!! I'm so happy you can make them again!" Rachael managed to say with a mouthful of flat circles.  
  
"Drink your milk." I said.  
  
"Are we going to go to the arcade today now that Uncle Heero is better?"  
  
I turned to Heero who was nibbling on a pancake, "Are you up to it, Heero?"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "Up to what?"  
  
"The arcade!" Rachael shouted across the table.  
  
"Oh..." Heero was fixing to take a sip of milk, but I stopped him, "No dairy or acidic for you until Monday."  
  
Heero frowned, "Does that mean no ice cream?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Rachael giggled.  
  
"Just what is so humorous little girl?" I asked.  
  
"It's almost as if Uncle Heero is more like you the way he speaks. When I first met him he didn't even say 'hi'." she explained. I understood what she was talking about.  
  
"Well, ya know Heero can talk alot when he wants, he just has to be comfortable."  
  
"Comfortable?" Heero and Rachael asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I picked up the emptied plates and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
"I've never been to an arcade..." Heero said aloud as I came and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Uncle Heero, there are so many things that you have never done...why?"  
  
Heero glanced in me as if asking for some sort of guidance, "Um..."  
  
I decided to help him out, "Your Uncle Heero hasn't done so many things because he simply didn't have a chance. But now that he's with us, he does. His interchild has been locked up forever and it's up to us to release the kiddie Heero." I said.  
  
"Release the kiddie Heero?" the messy haired boy and pig-tailed girl asked in unison.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Heero smirked.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
I'd say that breakfast went smoothly. Heero agreed to go to the arcade in the afternoon, so he could get up and goin' again. Poor Heero. Before we knew it, 1 PM came, and we were off to the arcade.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The arcade was both hi-tech and old fashion. The games were all new, but instead of using cards as a source of money, they still used old tokens. Guess they spent all their money on the games. At the front desk, Heero and I were asked to sign papers saying that we were older than sixteen for some new game just imported. I had heard of it before, sounded alright. I didn't know if we were going to play the game, but hey. Better safe than sorry, right? I convinced Heero that nothing would happen if he signed the papers so did and we were allowed admittance into the arcade.  
  
It was huge.  
  
No exaggeration. There was so many things to do. Games, games, and more games. I knew that the arcade was going to be big, but I didn't expect this. Hell, it was so gigantic, there was even a 'play place' like at McDonald's just...zoomed it about a hundred times. Okay, that was exaggeration, but it was huge. I guess this arcade is for everyone all ages. Though I did find it odd that they had a play place here. It was the last thing I would expect to be here. Really.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide, yeah, it was obvious that he had never been to thi arcade. I was pretty surprised at the massive tilt. I could only wonder why they would make an arcade so big. It was like an under age casino without the alchohol and slot machines. Wait, I take that back, I can see the slot machines from here. I looked at Rachael's expression. I pushed her mouth closed on a count that it was wide open. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
"I want to do this one!" Rachael ran over to the skiball game as soon as we entered and was over most of her shock. She placed a token in the slot. 10 balls rolled down inviting her to take them. Rachael tossed one up the isle provided and hit the 1000 ring. Next she got 2000, a foul, and 5000. "Uncle Heero, can you get a 10000 for me?" Rachael asked holding a ball out for him.   
  
Heero accepted the ball, but not without a complete inspection, "What do I do with it?"  
  
I pointed to the little 10000 ring in the top left corner, "You try to get the ball in that little ring."  
  
Heero bounced the hard ball from one hand to the other. He frowned, "But the weight of the ball is going to affect the outcome of the result from the toss. It's rigged."   
  
"Hee-chan, there probably all rigged."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, but nevertheless rolled the ball. The brown ball bounced off of the slant of the wire grid and fell into the 10000 point ring.   
  
Will someone explain to me how he does things like that?  
  
Seriously. I know that his past training did not require 'how to win at rigged arcade games'.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that???" Rachael asked, "Nevermind, just do it again!"  
  
Heero took another ball and repeated his earlier action. Another 10000 points were added to the score board, and another, and another, and another, and another, and then there were no more balls to roll. 15 tickets came out as an award. That's pretty good for skiball. Hell, the most I ever got was six.  
  
Heero jumped, "What are those things?" he asked as rectangular strip of paper was exported from the game.  
  
"They're tickets. You play the games and see how many tickets you can get, then you cash them in and get a prize over there." I filled in pointing to the counter filled with plush and many other cheap, breakable, yet fun and handy knick-knacks.   
  
"Oh." Heero folded the tickets and handed them to me.  
  
I guess I have the honor of keeping track of everything.  
  
"Let's do this one!" Rachael pointed to spider stomping game and pulled Heero up on it with her. She put two tokens into the slot.  
  
"Are you ready? GO!" said the 'queen spider'.  
  
A red light lit up beneath Heero's foot and he jumped off the platform right into me, "What happened?"  
  
I nudged him back on the spider infested scenario, "Step on it Heero!" Heero stepped on the light.  
  
SQUISH  
  
Another lit up and Heero stomped on it.  
  
CRUNCH  
  
Rachael jumped on two lights at the same time.  
  
"Gross Rachael." I laughed.  
  
When the game was over, the two received 10 tickets. Guess who got to keep track of them...  
  
That's right, me.  
  
Eh, at least they're having fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Twenty games and over 600 tickets, yeah Heero was gettin' good at this stuff, later...  
  
"Uncle Duo? Can I do some games by myself?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Are you trying to ditch us?" I said.  
  
"No! I wanna try some stuff with the other kids!" she replied.  
  
I scanned the mildly crowded arcade. Seemed like nice people, mostly children and some teens. Looked safe, but...that's why I hesitated. "I guess so. But don't exit the arcade without consulting us, and stay out of trouble. Find us if you need anything."  
  
"Hai!" I gave Rachael more tokens, but not enough to stay away for about 10 to 15 minutes just because I wanted her to check back with us to make sure nothing had happened to her during her away time. Me over-protective? Nah!  
  
Rachael ran off on her merry way, in other words, she ditched us.  
  
"Heero, I KNOW there are some games here you're just alittle interested in." I said to my Japanese friend.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on, I saw you eyein' that racing game."   
  
"............." Heero gave me a half smile and grabbed my arm, ".....since you suggested it..." Followed by the grab, he pulled me to the game of his choice.  
  
Heero sat in the first player driver seat, and I was in the second. The game was one that was just released, Intensity is what it was called. It was suppose to be the most realistic racing game throughout Earth and the colonies. I was pretty impressed. The seats actually had a harness to prevent you from flying out of the chair and smashing your head on the screen. Why would it do that? Oh yeah, I recall this thing imitated vibrations of the obstacles being run over and run into like a real car. You even had to be sixteen and older to play the game. At the front desk Heero and I had taken care of that. We were even required to wear helmets.That shouldn't be a problem, Gundams were way more dangerous. There were warnings all over the machine concerning health and injury complications.   
  
I read the brightest, biggest warning posted, "Do NOT ride if pregnant." it said. I scanned Heero top to bottom.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
I placed my hand on his stomach causing him cock an eyebrow, "Hm, I guess we can do this since you're not pregnant..." I joked. He rolled his eyes as I pat his thin abdomen.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Heero started the game choosing a midnight blue sports car and I picked a black convertable much like the one I already had.  
  
Hey, I liked it.  
  
BleepBleepBleep  
  
BING  
  
A half-naked girl in a bikini waved the checkered flag.  
  
Thus, the race began.  
  
Heero was already infront of me speeding ahead, he managed to cause a collision right infront of me, I surved around it leaving skit marks behind. Heero was already a quater of a mile ahead of me. Little sneak.   
  
At the third check point I was still behind, I found a nice little shortcut that Heero had missed.  
  
I jumped out of nowhere right infront of Heero and slammed the breaks.  
  
A familiar jolt of vibration jerked my body when I halted, one that I hadn't felt in a long time, it was minor, but it was a jolt I had often felt when I was in the cockpit of Deathscythe and been hit by a missile.  
  
"Ahh!" Heero cried. He was thrown forward and had no clue what just happened. I saw Heero hit his head on the screen. Thank God for the helmet, I didn't want to spend the rest of the day in the emergency room.  
  
Our cars were a mess and my engine died. The front of Heero's car was crushed, and the blue car's rear was demolished. At least I stopped him.  
  
"Hee-chan are you okay?"   
  
A continuation sign popped up with twenty seconds remaining.  
  
20...19...18...17...16...15...  
  
Head down Heero laughed one of his freaky psycho laughs, I nearly cringed at the cruel sound, "...That was a good move," he looked at me and gave me an evil grin, "Finish the race Duo."  
  
"Yes sir." I insert more tokens and we picked up where we left off with brand new cars. Heero stomped on his pedal full speed as soon as we were granted permission to start. "Ugh...that's so uncool" I grunted then took off after him.  
  
Ten minutes. *TEN* minutes we were virtually chasing each other, dodging cars and collisions we had caused for each other using jerks, bumps, and mild crashing vibrations. It was hard to say who was winning since we were both pulling ahead and getting behind at the same time.  
  
The finish line was only miles away, Heero surved into me, I saw it comin', I put my breaks on as he was about to hit me.  
  
"K'so!" Heero cursed. Wow, he was really into it.  
  
I was in the lead, but not for long Heero suddenly appeared next to me. The checkered banner was just ahead, I could even read the letters 'finish'. Heero and I had the same idea at the same time. We both ran into each other. Grinding, we passed the finish line simultaniously.  
  
Flashing in big, bright, blinking, red letters were our places.  
  
TIE!!!  
  
"Shimatta!" we shouted in unison. We took our helmets off and surprised when we saw that we were sweating.  
  
GAME OVER  
  
It's not fair! I SO had him!   
  
Heero and I stumbled out of the racing game.  
  
"Good game, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Heero replied, "You're a good opponent."  
  
I smiled, "Eh, I try."  
  
Heero smirked back.  
  
I saw something on the right side of Heero's face. "Oi Heero, turn your head to the left."   
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow. I pushed his face to the left side, "Itai..." Heero reacted.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." I tilted his head to the light. What I saw was a light bluish-purplish mark. Just as I suspected, Heero's cheek was slightly bruised, "Nah, Hee-chan you got a bruise on your cheek from that game."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't see it earlier..." I brushed my fingers over it.  
  
"Duo..." Heero hissed.  
  
"Gomen. What do you want to do now, Hee-chan?" I asked still holding his chin.  
  
"...what can we do?"   
  
I smiled, "Anything."  
  
"Anything...?"  
  
Heero gave me another--do I dare say...naughty smirk? He stood with his hands behind his back and slightly rocked forward and backwards on his heels. The Japanese boy avoided eye-contact with me.  
  
"Well...there *was* something else that I saw, but......" Heero's voice faded and he released the tiny shy smile that had crept behind his lips. He looked up at me mischievously with piercing blue eyes. Mischievously?   
  
Masaka!   
  
Heero was *NOT* mischievous!  
  
Was he?  
  
"What's going on in that little mind of yours?" I asked giving him a sideways glance.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Heero replied innocently.   
  
"I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"You were going to say something?" I reminded.  
  
The boy nodded, "But I'm not sure if you'll agree."  
  
Not agree to do something with Heero?  
  
Never!  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
I nodded, "Whatever you want..."  
  
"Okay..." Heero leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I want you...--" his warm breath was on my ear, "I want you to go to the play place with me..."  
  
That was it?  
  
Heero wanted to go to the play place?  
  
"Play place?"   
  
Heero pulled away and nodded.  
  
"Duo Maxwell does not do play places!"  
  
Heero pouted, "But you promised..."  
  
And he knew this was going to happen how......?  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll go to the play place."  
  
Heero smiled a tiny smile, "Arigato."  
  
I can't believe Heero, of all people, wants to go to a play place. They were for kids!  
  
Suddenly Rachael run up to us, "There you are! I've been looking all over the arcade to find you two!" Rachael handed me more tickets.  
  
"Gomen, we were playing a game." I threw a thumb at the machine.  
  
"Intensity? Wow, that's suppose to be really good. Who won?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"We tied."  
  
Rachael whistled, "Uncle Duo, I need more tokens."   
  
I reached into my pants and pulled out pocket lint. "Anou...these aren't tokens..."  
  
"Baka."   
  
I pulled out Quatre's card from my other pocket, "Should we?" I asked holding the card in front of Heero. He only shrugged. "Okay, you've convinced me." I went over the an ATM machine and received twenty dollars. Actually, I haven't really used Quat's card that much. I thought that a girl would be really expesive, but she isn't as costly as I thought. I cashed the twenty in an gave Rachael three dollars of it, "Find us when you finish." Rachael smiled and went off to play more games.  
  
Then Heero and I were off to the play place.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
We arrived at the play place about three minutes later. It was on the other side of the arcade, and was also vacant. How lucky was that? Well, I guess since it was still relatively earily to be in an acrade, the kids who would normally play in one of these, hasn't spend all of their money yet. Come on. An empty play place just waiting for someone to play on it. Like us. I grinned. The plastic structure consisted of sturdy blue, green, yellow, and red tubes which twisted and intervened with each other not to mention the many slides serving as exits. Oh, and my grin was stretched from ear to ear as my eyes laid upon the square ball pit. Fun. In front of that was a large sign.  
  
"No shoes." I read from the oversized yellow sign.  
  
"No shoes?" Heero repeated.  
  
"No shoes." I shrugged and pulled off my foot apparel.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"No shoes." I replied from the floor then tugged at Heero's sneakers, and for once they weren't the ugly yet uniquely adorable yellow ones. Heero sat down next to me and began untying his shoes. After that was done with, Heero and I stood there waiting for something. I don't know what. I suppose I would have to start something up. Another grinned played on my face. I tapped Heero on his shoulder.  
  
"Nani?" the ex-Perfect Soldier asked.  
  
"You're it!" I said then ran off to the nearest tube entrance.  
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted but nonetheless trailed behind.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I crawled through the tubes trying to escaped Heero, he was right behind me. I know he's fast, especially when it comes to crawling. I'm sure that was a basic skill he was required to know. I'm surprised he hasn't caught me yet. I turned around and he ran right into me and lost his balance. He fell, if you could *really* fall in a plastic tube, and landed on that cute ass of his. He glared.  
  
"Oops...I guess I'm it now." I said.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"That's me. I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before you're it again."   
  
"I don't need your time."  
  
"I know. It's for my benefit."  
  
Heero cocked and eyebrow. "*Your* benefit?"  
  
Crap, did I say that out loud???   
  
I gave him in a shove in the other direction. He went down the tubes, and for ten glorious seconds, I got to stare at his ass. Bad, I know.  
  
I couldn't help it!  
  
He was there! And it's just so cute! How could I resist?  
  
Anyway, I counted to ten very slowly.  
  
"Ten." I said, he had taken the second slide which led to a chamber of four tunnels and one slide in the middle section of the play tubes. I turned in the opposite direction with a grin.  
  
Four minutes later, I hid in the blue slide that branched off from the chamber. Th slide led to the ball pit. Fun.  
  
Damn! Are my knees killin' me or what??? I thought to myself as I rubbed the offended knobs protruding from my legs. That's what I hate about these play places, if you crawl for a few minutes, your knees get so banged up! Itai...  
  
thumpthumpthump  
  
I ceased my knee-rubbing as I head the sound of crawling coming through the green next to me. I held my breath containing the laughter threatening to burst out. I could tell it was Heero by the muted 'thumps'. I put myself into ready position as I saw a long, slender, jean cladded leg emerge from the green tube. Then another. He walked in front of the blue slide not even noticing my presence which was rather strange. He looked to the left at the red tube, forward, backwards, and finally into the blue.   
  
As soon as I saw his pretty face, I pulled him in by the waist, much like a trap-door spider did when they found their prey. In this case, I was the spider, and Heero was the prey. Mmm...I love Heero's. Heero and I slide backwards down the tube slide. Round and round we went on the curvy plastic structure, Heero in my arms the whole time. Of course I didn't catch my prey silently.  
  
"Duo no baka!" Heero shouted.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked.  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
Suddenly, we were ejected from the slide and into the ball pit. The crumbling sound confirmed that as we plunged down into the balls. A moment later after Heero recalled what had just happened and why we were in a ball pit, he sat up and glared.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" he said then threw a squeezable plastic ball at me.   
  
I ducked, "Oi!"  
  
Heero only replied by throwing another ball.  
  
In the words of Bugs Bunny, 'as you see, this means war...'  
  
I picked up a blue ball and threw it at Heero. He did the same, but with about ten balls instead. Oh...he wants to play does he? I threw a ball over at him and nailed the Japanese boy in the chest. Heero only grunted. Thus, the great kiddie ball pit war broke out.   
  
Ten minutes had passed and we were still engaged in the battle. Heero launched an attack on me, I thought I could escape, but I only ran right into the trap.   
  
Bop!  
  
Heero hit me square in the nose. Ya know what? It kinda hurt for a plastic ball.  
  
"Itai...!" I said involuntarily. I held my nose and crouched over pretending that I was seriously injured. "My nose!" I heard the crumpling of balls stop as I continued with my drama scene. "Heero! Heero! My nose!" I cried sinking to my knees.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked timidly.  
  
"My nose!"   
  
Heero made his way over to me, "Daijoubu Duo?"  
  
"You hit my nose!" I said more dramatically as I fake-sulked in my fake misery. "My beautiful nose is destroyed!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Duo. Duo?"  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked, "It hurts! Heero make it stop!" then I completely disappeared from Heero's sight as I was engulfed by the multicolored balls. I rolled around under the three dimensional circles to keep my location hidden.  
  
"Duo!" Heero said frantically as he began searching for me under the hollow spheres.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
More.  
  
More.  
  
More.  
  
More.  
  
More!  
  
Suddenly, I surfaced from the balls as if I were a demon sea creature. I saw Heero jump and satisfaction seeped through my body. I grinned inwardly to myself.  
  
"Heero Yuy of L1, you have offended the cartilage on my face! Suffer the consequences!" I said that promptly pounced on him. Heero gasped as I took him under the plastic balls.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
THUD  
  
Heero landed on his back with me atop of him. I felt him struggle for a second, but then he relaxed. He looked up at me from under the balls.   
  
"Gotcha Hee-chan."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I can't breathe under here very well."  
  
I frowned, "You can't?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "No."  
  
With an inward sigh, I removed myself from the comfortable position. Heheh, boy did I regret that, Heero sprang from the balls and pounced on *me*! I was pinned against the mesh net of the pit with Heero perched on my abdomen. The balls came up to my shoulders and Heero's hips. My head was leaning into the net as once again Heero was on me. Hm...I could get used to this. Yes, in fact, I would rather enjoy getting used to the Heero-on-my-stomach thing.  
  
"What's this?" I asked Heero.  
  
He replied with a smirk, "Gotcha..."  
  
"Heero Yuy!"   
  
How dare he mock me like that! And in such a cute way!  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, "I can't believe you did that."  
  
He's so cute.  
  
"Was it wrong?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
Wrong?! Wrong??? How could *this* be wrong! I shook my head again.  
  
"Is...is your nose unharmed?"  
  
Aw, how sweet, he cares about my nose!  
  
"Well, you did hit it pretty hard with that plastic ball..." I hinted.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Heero paused, "Do you want me to make it better?"  
  
Woah, that was a brave step.  
  
"Would you please?"  
  
Heero nodded silently, he leaned forward so that he was hovering over my lucky nose. His breath wavered as he hesistated. He was so close. Heero pulled back which was rather disappointing. But it was reassuring when he dove back in more confidently. I kept my eyes on his lips the whole time. They looked to soft...and warm...and beautiful...and--  
  
Shimatta, just do it Heero!  
  
"Uncle Heero!"  
  
The less-than-an-inch-away boy looked up causing him to pull back. Complete opposite of what was supposed to happen.  
  
DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!  
  
Rachael has the worst timing EVER!!!  
  
DDDDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
  
"Uncle Heero, where's Uncle Duo?" I heard Rachael ask as I slid deeper into the balls. Ugh! Why did she have to come *NOW*? Anytime would have been great, but *NOW*!  
  
Heero removed himself entirely from my stomach, "Right here."  
  
Rachael looked at me and giggled, "Uncle Duo, what are you two doing in the ball pit?" she asked. Before I could answer, a tall, grouchy lookin' lady (that wasn't exactly skinny) in a uniform with the name tag that read 'Manager' towered over us from outside the mesh.  
  
"Excuse me, sirs, but I believe you are much too big for this attraction." she said in a warning tone, "Would you please step out of the ball pit?"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something which was probably stupid like 'make me' or something, but I was stopped when Heero grabbed my hand and pulled me out.  
  
"Thank you. Have a nice day." the lady said sweetly then left.  
  
I glared at her back.  
  
"Uncle Duo, I'm out of tokens!" Rachaels said tugging on my free arm. I sighed and pulled out a five. She took the money gleefully with a smile, "Arigato! Have fun Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo!"  
  
Hey...wasn't that what the adult is suppose to say to the kid, not the other way around?  
  
I watched as Rachael's back retreated into the kiddie games. Heero gently shook my arm for attention, "Yes, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Can we do more games?"  
  
I smiled, "Sure."  
  
Okay, okay, I'm sure you know what I'm going to think next, right? Yeah, but I'll say it anyway.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
After running around the arcade, Heero decided that he wanted to try a jet-ski simulated game. It was one of that older games that I had already played before, but whatever made Heero happy. Heero straddled himself in the front of the jet-ski. I offered to show him how to play, he agreed and I positioned myself in the back, yes I know it sounds bad. Believe me, it was arduous to sit behind him when he was right there nearly in my lap. It was arduous indeed.  
  
Does that make sense?  
  
I instucted Heero on the first round placing my hands on top of his until he got the hang of it which didn't take too long. Then once he got it, I sat back and tried to relax as the artifical bumps caused Heero to scoot backwards right against me. But I think I brought it on myself when I wrapped my arms around his waist only provoking the problem. I didn't know that arcade games could get so arousing. Kinky.  
  
Dammit.  
  
But 'dammit' in a good way, I assure you.  
  
Heero rode around zigzagging through floaties and completing all of the obstacle courses without a problem. I could feel his stomach tense, flex, and loosen as I rotated my thumbs in small circles while I was sitting behind him. I didn't do it on purpose! It just happened! He was there! Yeah, well that only made him want to lean back even more. Thank God he threw his attention back at the game. When he was convinced that the game couldn't satisfy his action packed needs anymore, we moved on to pinball.  
  
Pinball wasn't very laborious at all. I only gave him two tokens and he managed to keep the same ball out the whole time even if he had about ten or more extra ones.   
  
Pinball bored Heero very quickly. After the second ball, he just let all of the other extras slide pass the paddles.  
  
In the end, Heero's score didn't even fit the high score message board.   
  
Instead, it flashed 'ERROR'.  
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
Rachael came and took five more dollars and left. Heero had seen all the games that he wanted. I pulled him over to the snack bar to get a little something to eat and a drink. I chose to sit on a corner booth, the ones where the seat semi-circled the table, of course so I could be closer to Heero, why else?  
  
"Lessee..." I slurred while reading the thin red letters of the menu hanging over the front counter, "What would you like?"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Ever had a funnel cake?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"An ICEE?"  
  
Heero shook his head again.  
  
"You like strawberry, right?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Sugoi!" I went up to the cash register and ordered a large funnel cake and two large ICEEs, one strawberry, one white cherry. I came back to the table with the snacks.  
  
Heero looked at the funnel cake oddly, "It looks like a thick fish net."  
  
I chuckled, "Don't worry, it isn't." I pulled off a little piece and handed it to Heero. He examined the baked dough the same way he examined everything else that was new.  
  
Heero sniffed it and sneezed.  
  
"Yeah, did I mention that there's powder sugar on it?" Heero glared and tasted the funnel cake, "What do you think?" I asked as Heero took more off the plate.  
  
"Hn."  
  
I chuckled and took some off for myself, "That's what I thought." I pushed Heero's ICEE infront of him, "Try this now."  
  
Heero speculated the cup and took a long sip, too long if you wanted my opinion. Heero made a face, "Doowo, it's cowddd!" Heero said with a mouthful of ICEE. He swallowed it quickly and held his head. "Itai..."  
  
"Brain-freeze, I guess I should have told you sooner, ne?"   
  
Heero glared again, "Brain...freeze?"  
  
"Aa. Happens all the time."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero's brain-freeze subsided, and from then on he took small sips. Every now and then, Heero took pieces of the funnel cake and sipped his ICEE. I take it he liked them enough to at least finish the rest.   
  
The Asian was finished with his ICEE before I was even half way through with mine. He watched me sip the cherry, "Wanna taste?" I offered handing his the cup. Heero smelt it which was funny to me. "It's white cherry Hee-chan."  
  
Heero took a small sip.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay, since you like it so much, I see no harm in letting you have the rest."  
  
"Honto, ni?"   
  
"Honto, ni." I replied. Heero looked at the ICEE then a me, "Heero, I'm giving you the rest of my ICEE, not a kid. Finish it up for me." Heero began sucking on the straw. I crossed my legs as my pants became a tad too tight for my taste. Heero does these type of things to me, and didn't even know it...  
  
I wrapped an arm around Heero as he leaned on my shoulder still drinking the ICEE. Moments later Heero had fallen asleep. He still must be alittle tired from yesterday. He's become much more relaxed lately, I guess he really is comfortable now. I pulled the ICEE from his hands and placed it on the table.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, I heard a child shout, "My uncles could whoop you so badly at Laser Tag!"   
  
"Whatever! I bet they're losers just like you." a boy said. I turned and looked over the edge of the booth. I saw Rachael with two other girls and a group of six older boys (I'm guessing ages between nine and ten), arguing with her. The two girls were behind Rachael glaring at the boy.  
  
I shook Heero, "Hee-chan," Heero slowly opened his eyes, "Heero look at this..." I pointed to the kids. Heero raised his head to see what was going on.   
  
"You just wait!" one of the girls interjected, "They can too!"   
  
This kid was standing up for us, and I had never seen her before.  
  
"Your uncles can't beat us!" the biggest boy pushed Rachael.  
  
Yeah, that got Heero awake, "He just pushed her Duo!"  
  
"I know, wanna go kill some punk ass ten year olds at Laser Tag?"  
  
"Hai." I slid out of the booth pulling Heero, he grabbed the ICEE on his way out, "Matteo, Duo."  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Anou...what's Laser Tag?"  
  
Heero didn't know what laser tag was.   
  
"Just pretend that the boys are OZ and you're trying to hit as many as you can. There's a power base that you shoot at, pretend it's an enemy control base you need to blow up."  
  
"Nimnu ryokai."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Rachael, is there a problem?" I asked.  
  
"Uncle Duo, tell them that you can beat them at Laser Tag." Rachael pointed to the boys glaring.  
  
I looked at the boys, "I can beat you at Laser Tag." I said calmly.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Wanna bet?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Yeah, whoever loses gives the winners twenty tokens!" the leader said.  
  
"You're on!" Rachael shook his hand.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero, Rachael, two girls behind, six other boys, and I entered a dark room lit with a black light. Wow, did my white shirt stand out or what? The other kids were trying to dust lint off of their colored shirts, it was funny. Even Heero tried.  
  
"Hee-chan, you won't be able to get that lint off." I said as the Japanese boy brushed at his shirt over and over again.  
  
"Hn." he grunted, other than that he didn't reply.  
  
"Heero," I caught his thin wrist to cease his brushing. He looked up at me with questioning eyes. Questioning eyes that told his soft lips to release a snicker. I frowned, "What?"  
  
Heero couldn't contain his chuckles. He looked down and calmed himself, but as soon as he looked up, he began to snicker again. I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hee-chan? What's so funny?"   
  
Heero stopped snickering, "Your eyes...!"  
  
"What about my eyes?"  
  
"They're white now."  
  
My eyes were white now? Oh! Yeah, from the light.  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
Heero drew in a breath, "Nothing."  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion.   
  
Before Heero could answer, a teenager about a year or two younger than Heero and me entered the room and directed our attention to a screen in the left hand corner of the room. We watched a short video explaining the rules and what to do. The girls plus Heero and I were on the green team and the boys were on the red. Heero picked up harness 01, and I got the standard 02. Rachael's friend got 03, Rachael was 04, and the other girl was 05. Funny, 03 was extremely quiet, and 05 was a justice raging Asian who stood up for us when those other kids were bothering Rach.   
  
"Like your number, Heero?"  
  
"Like YOUR number, Duo?"  
  
I smiled, "Oh yeah."  
  
Pilots 01 and 02 are back in action!  
  
............too bad our opponents were little boys.  
  
"Uncle Duo, I don't know if *I* can beat those boys..." Rachael whispered to me. I leaned down to her height.  
  
"Sure you can. Pretend you're a Gundam pilot on a top secret mission."  
  
Rachael smiled, "That I can do!"  
  
We entered the room and loaded up.   
  
"Let the Laser Tag begin." a voice said from the speakers as techno music filled our ears.  
  
Heero was right next to me as a deluge of lasers came towards us. We ducked and took cover behind a rectangular pillar.  
  
"Just like old times, ne Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hai, just like old times."   
  
Heero and I shot all the boys at least 30 times, and they didn't even hit us once. The boys finally retreated.  
  
"I'll go for the power base, Duo, you see the other side." Heero commanded, I nodded and he went for the power base.  
  
I walked around to the other end of the small arena and saw where all the action was. So, the boys were picking on the girls, huh? I reloaded and quietly walked behind them and shot all of them in the back more than 15 times.  
  
"Ahh!" the boys turned around to shoot me, but I took cover behind another pillar. I saw Heero just casually standing shooting the power base. He yawned.  
  
"Havin' fun Hee-chan?" I called over to him.  
  
Heero sat down on the floor and yawned again.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
"There he is!" a boy yelled, they began shooting at me, I tried to shoot back.  
  
"Uh-oh, out of ammo." I dodged all of the boys shots and flipped over to reload my laser gun. I looked at the screen that showed the status of everyone. Heero had the top score with over 90000, not far behind was me, then Rachael and her friends. I checked on the Red team's status, their points were pretty low, they were still in the one thousands.  
  
"Uncle Duo!"   
  
I ran over to Rachael, "Nani?"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
I shot all of the boys that were shooting Rachael as she ran back to reload and restore her life. Heero came up behind me, "Their battle tactics are the worst I've ever seen."  
  
"Really?" I asked sarcatically.  
  
"They have absolutely no defensive line."  
  
"What did you expect?" Heero shrugged, "Go help Rachael and the girls." I ran to the power base and shot the hell out of it. I can see why Heero yawned. He was right, the boys had no defense.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the green team had earned their victory. The boys handed the three girls twenty tokens, where they got them, I have no clue. Heero and I didn't accept our share. Rachael's friends went off to spend their earnings and the boys diffused into the crowd, except for one who decided to follow Rachael around.  
  
It was about 5 PM when Rachael ran up to us and clang to Heero's legs, "Tell him to leave me alone!"  
  
"Tell who what?" I asked.  
  
"That boy!" Heero and I looked at the person Rachael was referring to, it was one of the boys we had played laser tag against, more specifically the leader kid, "He won't stop following me, and he gave me all these tickets! I didn't even ask for them!"  
  
The boy walked up to Rachael, "My mom says that I have to leave now."  
  
"Good for you." Rachael said sourly.  
  
The boy leaned over and kissed Rachael on the cheek. She froze, "Sayonara." As soon as the boy was out of sight...  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Rachael screeched and rubbed her cheek until it was red, "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!"  
  
"Rachael, what's wrong, aren't you flattered?" I asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"Don't you like boys?"  
  
Rachael started crying and fell to her knees, "Yeah, but...that was my first kiss and it was HORRIBLE!!!"  
  
I nudged Heero to do something, Heero picked Rachael up in his arms, "Stop crying Rachael..." Heero said.  
  
"But it was DISGUSTING!"  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"There's nothing funny about this!" the girl spat and clang to Heero.  
  
"Gomen." if I couldn't laugh out loud, I would do it inside.  
  
Rachael finally stopped crying when we bought her some sweets.  
  
We were down to our last three tokens. We agreed not to spend it on anything that gave tickets out since Rachael had already used the hers to get many prizes. The only thing we could think of was Air Hockey.  
  
Heero started the game. The game's pace was extremely fast, Rachael had trouble watching. The puck would fly across the table as I slammed it to the other end. I blocked about one hundred times before Heero scored one on me. Ditto for him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The score was 6 to 6. Heero had possession of the flat plastic puck. I was ready, there was no way I was going to lose. I even had a certain strategic way to hit the object so it went in smoothly. Not to mention the slight advantage I had over the Japanese boy.  
  
I could feel the intensity boil within my veins. Heero Yuy wasn't going to win this one...  
  
This was going to be easy...I tighten my grip on the the tool I was using for offense and defense. I saw Heero place the puck on the air-breezing table.   
  
"C'mon Heero, I'm ready for ya anytime..." I said challenging him.  
  
Rachael tugged on my pant leg, "Uncle Duo?"  
  
I looked down and loosened my hold on that thing that was in my hand, "Nan--"  
  
CLINK  
  
I turned my attention to the slot where the puck was deposited. I looked at the scoreboard.  
  
7 to 6...  
  
............I lost.  
  
I glared at Heero and lunged at him, "That was a dirty trick Heero Yuy!" We playfully wrestled with each other, "That was suppose to be my victory!"  
  
I straddled Heero underneath me sitting on his lower abdomen, I mean REALLY lower abdomen, "You said that you were ready anytime..." Heero said calmly in his slightly nasally voice. He smiled up at me, something told me I was going to see that smile much more often.  
  
My glare disappeared when he launched his smile attack, "I did say that didn't I?" Heero nodded. "Ugh! I'm such a baka!"   
  
"I know."   
  
Heero tried to get up raising himself between my parted legs. I felt him lift himself against me, I swear with the way he was moving he was grinding. As soon as I felt the slightest tighness, I quickly stood up.  
  
Heero blushed, "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"No you're not..." I said quietly which only caused the redness of Heero's cute cheeks darken. I smiled, so he was grinding...I leaned down towards Heero and he came up, I knew we woul meet somewhere in the middle. Closer, clos--  
  
"Uncle Heero, I'm hungry."  
  
Shimatta, I forgot all about Rachael for a second.  
  
Heero and I turned heads. I pulled Heero up and we went home to the safehouse.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Dinner was as good as usual, Rachael stayed up showing her completed models to Heero and me. Heero tucked her in this time, then we watched the Korean series and went to bed. Pretty slow if you asked me. Eh, I enjoyed every minute of it though.  
  
I thought over the day before I fell asleep as I did every night. The way Heero acted towards me, he never acted like that to or around anyone. Then again, I knew that he liked me from the start...  
  
I looked down at the sleeping figure holding a teddy bear, we both knew that Heero Yuy was already mine. Mind and soul. All I needed was the body, I hadn't done anything with the boy. I had won him over long ago, I just never made it official or anything. From the past week he's been so much more human from the Heero that everyone knows him as. He was plenty broken in mentally, but physically was a different story. And it starts with the little steps.  
  
All I have to do is kiss him, then Heero will be mine forever...  
  
But do I have the nerve to claim a beauty like him?  
  
Am I deserving enough?  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Wah! You managed to make it down here...again! It was so long, I was afraid that you might have gotten lost in the words. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay of this part minna-san, I had so much homework and other stuff that just wouldn't give me some leeway to get this done and posted -_-; Hopefully I can get the next chapter in sooner.   
  
About the 'play place' thing, I couldn't help but put that it. I know you probably wouldn't find one at an arcade, but what the Hee-chan, this is fiction! Yeah, my cousin protested with the idea.  
  
Again, hope you liked it!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!:  
  
diane: You're welcome for the long chps. Just trying to give everyone a fic that they'll enjoy, ya know? Well, thank you!; Aurenne: Yeah, don't you just love a sensitive Hee-chan?; moonbunny317: More to come! Thank you for your review, not only in this fic, but all the other ones too!; Elle-FaTe2x1: They'll hook up eventually, but I want to have more fun with them! Oh, I visited your webpage by the way and I have to say that I *love* that pic on the warning page. It's so fun.; Sakura Yuy: Thanks for signing the petition, every signature counts. Hey, now you have to update your fic! Onegai?; Stoic-Hyper: Stoic...hyper...I like that name. Oh, I don't know, Rachael can be--well...*there*; Rei: I agree, kids can be a pain, if I write a sequel, Duo and Heero will be sure figure that out...the hard way. That is if I write one, I'm still unsure.; Shaman Flamingo: Thank you, I know what you mean about the rushing thing and I'm trying not to do that, tell me if I start though. That's the last thing I want to do -_-; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Hey Yume, I really appreciate you reviewing my fics, it means alot. Thank you ^_^.; Sugar Goose: Ack, homework is killin' me too. Thank you for the flowers and cake, the slice was very good bye the way.; shinigami angel: Breathe! Please! Daijoubu? I hope you didn't pass out, I'm sorry it took so long to get this part in. *fans angel*; LB: *whistles innocently* Hey, tell me something, are you going to add more to that 'Duo's New Pet' fic?; rosa: I'm glad you liked it, let's hope it stays that way, ne?; saya: Very happy, thanks cuz. Watashi wa benza desu yo! j/k. C'ya.  
  
  
Thanks again! Ja ne! 


	7. monday

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz. Enjoy!  
  
Reviewer's thanks at the bottom, and if you reviewed, you're in it! Heehee, I'm so hyper right now. Sorry about that. Not to mention the time it took to get this out. Blame it on my life -_-;. That's what I do. Anyway, so here's chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 7: Monday  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"What are we doing today, what are we doing today, what are we doing today, is that the only thing you think about is doing something, little girl???" I asked eating my scrambled eggs the next morning. Mmm...I like Hee-chan's scrambled eggs.  
  
"I think about Gundams."  
  
I glared at her half-lidded, "Besides that..."  
  
Rachael shrugged.  
  
"What *ARE* we going to do today Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
I thought for a moment, I know Heero has at least ONE thing that he's wanted to do. I know that he's been holding back on us, but what?  
  
"Heero, you should suggest something for us." I said.  
  
"I wouldn't know what to do..."  
  
"What have you been wanting to do all your life?"  
  
Heero was silent. Then he finally answered, "I've never been to a real park before."  
  
"A park would be fun!" Rachael cried and gasped, "Then we could have a picnic and play on the playground, and explore the trails! And play on the playground, and play on the playground, and play on the playground, and play on the playground!"  
  
"Park it is." I replied, apparently, Rachael wants to play on the play ground.  
  
"Duo, what's a picnic?"  
  
You'd think a guy like Heero would know some of these words.  
  
"Where you pack food to go and eat out like in a park or something." Rachael explained.   
  
"Aa."   
  
I picked up the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher, "Rachael, help Uncle Heero pack lunch for the little picnic we'll be having later."  
  
"Hai!" Rachael pulled Heero over to counter and told him what they would need.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What are you doing Rachael?" I asked listening to the girl run around her room. Heero and I were sitting on the couch, Heero on his laptop, and I was reading the newspaper...sort of.  
  
"Nothing Uncle Duo!"  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Darnit! Where did I put it???" Rachael asked, "I just had it yesterday, and I might even need it today!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"I'm going to see what she's up to..." I put the newspaper on the coffee table and walked over to Rachael's room, "Rach?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Duo?"  
  
"Are you okay in here?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine!" Rachael ran into her closet, "I found it!!!"  
  
"Found what?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Rachael poked her head out of the door.  
  
"One of my toys, that's all." she smiled widely, almost suspicious...but of course being the innocent kid she was, I dismissed the accusing thoughts. What would I be suspicious of? That's right, nothing.  
  
"Okay, you have about..." I looked at my watch, 11:06 AM, "Thirty minutes before we're going to leave."  
  
Rachael nodded, "I'll be ready."   
  
I left and went back to the living room, "What was she doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Looking for one of her toys."  
  
"She has so many, I don't understand why she would want a certain one, they're all Gundams too." Heero replied with a snort.  
  
"Did you know that her favorite Gundams are Wing and Deathscythe?"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and she thinks that Wing's pilot is the coolest," I smiled and plopped down next to him on his left side and drapped my arm over his shoulder, "And you know what?"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
I leaned in closer to him and whispered as my lips brushed against his ear, "I do too..."  
  
"Duo..." Heero barely said turning to me, "Demo...what about Deathscythe's pilot?"  
  
I swear, he's flirting.  
  
But hey!  
  
That's okay, I want him too.  
  
"What about him?" my words gently flowed through his ear.  
  
"I think I--"  
  
"Uncle Heero, you didn't put the drinks in the refrigerator!"   
  
I pulled away from Heero.  
  
Rachael walked to the kitchen and put three bottles of water in the fridge.  
  
"Gomen..." Heero said.  
  
Rachael bounced over to the living room, "Oh well, at least we have a drink." Rachael eyed us, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking." Heero said typing on his laptop.  
  
Nice, total truth. But, I REALLY wonder what Heero was going to say...  
  
Damn.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I think we should go now." I said a half hour later.   
  
"Yeah! Let's!"  
  
Heero shut his laptop off and Rachael grabbed the convinent picnic basket we had found in the pantry and ran out of the house to the car.  
  
"C'mon Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Wow! I've never been to a park this big!"  
  
"Then consider yourself lucky cause Uncle Heero's NEVER been to a park."  
  
"Uncle Heero, you have NO idea what you're missing!" Rachael said clutching the basket.  
  
No, he didn't. That's why it's up to me to make sure he gets a little taste of childhood.  
  
Heero watched the dogs and people riding bikes pass the car. He gazed at the kids playing soccer, basketball, and hanging all over the playground. There was a small pond where people were fishing at. All in all, the park wasn't really that crowded today which was good I guess.  
  
I found a parking space in front of the playground, "Okay, everybody out. Rach, leave the basket here, we'll get it when we're ready to eat okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Rachael jumped out of the car, "Let's do a trail first!" Heero and I got out of the car as Rachael pulled us to one of the many park trails, "Remember where we parked!"   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Sugoi! Look!" Rachael pointed to a long, thin, green thing slithering through the grass.  
  
"It's a snake." Heero said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?"  
  
"It's a snake." Heero shrugged.  
  
"Yes it is Heero." I replied.  
  
The creature was a typical garden snake, harmless. I did something stupid and picked it up by the tail, "Rachael, if I ever HEAR you picked up a random snake like this, you're going to be in trouble despite who's suppose to take care of you..."  
  
"I won't Uncle Duo."  
  
"Good." I placed the snake's head between my thumb and index finger. I have had experiences with snakes when I was a kid so I knew how to handle them, mind you. Besides, it wasn't venomous, so it was technically alright. I held the snake in front of Heero.  
  
"Duo, what the hell are you doing?" Heero tensely asked.  
  
"Wanna hold it?" I let the snake slither through my fingers. I love these things, of course after Heero. I don't see why some people don't like them. They think they're all scaly, slimy, and crap like that, why? I look at them as an armless dog with no hair. I know, that sounds stupid. Oh well. Anyway! The reptile wrapped itself around my forearm and attempted to bite me, yeah, well these guys don't have teeth, but Heero didn't know that...The mischievous Shinigami grinned his trademark grin. Yes...Heero doesn't know that...heehee. Fun.  
  
"AHH!!!" I shouted pretending to faint. I fell on the trail and didn't move.  
  
"Duo!" Heero knelt down, "Duo get up." I heard concern fill his voice as I remained still, "Duo!" Heero grabbed the arm the tiny snake had 'bitten'.   
  
Suddenly I popped and eye open, "Oi Hee-chan hold the snake for me, ne?"  
  
Heero glared at me, "Baka."  
  
"What's wrong did I scare you?" Heero folded his arms and turned away from me. Rachael, who just couldn't contain her sweet laughter, went off to check out something interesting while she giggled her seven year-old head off. While he was turned around, I wrapped my arms around Heero snake still on my arm, "Gomen nasai..."  
  
Heero turned around and leaned into my chest THEN he saw the snake, his eyes grew wide, "Baka! And if you can't get that through your head, I'll say it in English, *idiot*!" [1]  
  
I released the boy.   
  
He's so cute.  
  
"That was a mean trick Uncle Duo." Rachael said walking back over to us.  
  
"Oh I know." I said.   
  
"I don't think Uncle Heero likes snakes very much."   
  
I made Heero look at me, "Are you SURE you don't want to at least touch it?"  
  
Heero glared at the snake and tapped it on the head, "Hn."  
  
I grinned, Heero definitely didn't like snakes. "Okay, okay, I get it." I put the snake into the grass and continued the trail, Rachael leading the way.   
  
After the snake thing, Heero looked kind of nervous, ya know like cautiously walking to make sure he didn't step on something and being skittish. I guess that's partly my fault. Only one thing to do, I grabbed Heero's right hand, the boy with the phobia of harmless snakes looked up at me.  
  
"Come on Hee-chan, relax." I said.   
  
The rest of the trail, Heero looked ahead instead of down.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Later when we headed back to the car to get something to eat, Heero and I saw three boys playing basketball. They challenged us to a quick game.  
  
"First one to ten by two's."   
  
"Okay, let's go."   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I tipped the ball to Heero, the teams were uneven, but we didn't care. So it was three against two, like that would be a problem. Heero dribbled the ball down the court and did an easy layup.   
  
2 to 0.  
  
The other boys dribbled the ball down the court. Their point guard should have passed the ball. I stripped him and scored a bucket.  
  
4 to 0.  
  
The second time the boys came down, they learned from their previous mistake and passed the ball to one another. Should of made their passes sharper. I intercepted the ball and passed it down court to Heero who ran ahead. He dunked the rock.  
  
6 to 0.  
  
The third time, they made their passes clean cut, if I stuck my hand out in front of it, I would of jammed my fingers. The middle boy passed and cut.   
  
DENIED!  
  
Heero rejected the pass then I caught it and scored another bucket.  
  
8 to 0.  
  
The boys glared down the court. The biggest one posted up against Heero. I didn't think it would be a problem until I heard Heero growl.  
  
SKIT  
  
I turned and saw Heero on the ground, "Heero!" I ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"Kisama..." Heero spat at the bigger boy. Heero's upper right arm was bleeding from the concrete.   
  
SWISH  
  
I looked up and saw the ball swish through the hoop. Dirty cheats. I managed to trip the large boy as he ran passed me. He skinned his knees. Serves him right. I cursed at the score.  
  
8 to 3.  
  
"Heero are you okay?" I asked.  
  
Heero nodded. It was only a flesh wound, I don't think it was even that deep just a little scrape, but it was still bleeding. Heero checked the ball to me.  
  
"I take it you wanna do somethin'?" I guessed dribbling the ball down the center of the court. Heero nodded again. I passed Heero the rock and plopped down at midcourt. Heero could take care of things.  
  
I watched Heero dribble at lightning speed with his left hand. The ball pounded against the ground as he zipped through all of the boys, each and every one of them. He came back to the top of the key.  
  
I knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
He stood there waiting for a challenger. The big one that had knocked him over approached him.  
  
"What's your little friend doing sitting over there?" He asked.  
  
I waved and grinned widely, "Hey, I'm just chillin' here seein' that we're fixin' to win." I said and pointed to Heero.  
  
Heero threw the ball at the backboard HARD. He caught it in his left hand and slammed it in the center of the orange rim. The chain net jingled as the ball passed through it.  
  
10 to 3.  
  
It was a dirty win. Damn 3 points.  
  
We good gamed each other and Heero received an apology. Nice guys...kinda. I think I was alittle more upset about Heero's arm than the said boy himself was.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that you guys could play basketball!" Rachael exclaimed running up to us, "Ew, gross..." Rachael said looking away from Heero's arm.  
  
Crimson was trickling down his fingers from the shallow wound. Heero didn't seem to mind, but I did.  
  
"Come on Heero, let's go clean that arm up." I said gently guiding Heero to the restrooms.  
  
"What about me?" Rachael asked.  
  
"This will only take a sec," I handed Rachael the keys to the car...reluctantly, "Why don't you get the basket out of the car and find a nice place to eat?"  
  
Rachael accepted the keys, "Hai!" the girl started walking towards the car.  
  
"Matteo," I stopped Rachael, "I trust you won't drive away, ne?"   
  
Rachael smiled, "I won't."  
  
Heero and I headed for the restrooms.  
  
[2]  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Itai."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Itai."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Itai."  
  
Pause.  
  
"K'so...!" Heero hissed.  
  
"Stop moving then." I dabbed the injury. It was a little deeper than I thought. Heero was on the counter and I was cleaning his wound. I just got it to stop bleeding. Cleaning his wound reminded me of all of the other missions from the past when he really hurt himself doing something dramatic just for the assignment. I was always upset when he injured himself. This wasn't much different either.  
  
"You don't have to do this, Duo."  
  
"Oh, you know you like it and you know you want me to," I grinned, "besides, I don't mind." Heero's cheeks turned the slightest shade of red. beneath the red, I could see the bruise Heero had gotten yesterday. It was a light, light, LIGHT, brownish-yellow which meant that it would go away soon. Good, I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked after a while.  
  
"Why what?" I gently dabbed the wound soaking up the last of blood.  
  
"Why do you do things for me?"   
  
I looked up at Heero, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why do you...watch out for me?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"You mean care?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
I grinned, "Because if I don't, who will?"  
  
Heero frowned, I guess he knew that wasn't the real reason. "Duo..."  
  
I sighed and threw the damp paper towel with the boy's blood on it away. This must be the place to tell him, I kinda wanted to tell him in a...uh...CLEANER area, but he brought it on himself. "Heero, I care for you because," I looked at the Japanese boy's eyes, cobalt looking at me expectantly, I took his hands in mine, "...because I--"  
  
Someone decided to flush the toliet.  
  
Shimatta!  
  
I released Heero's hands.  
  
A big bulky man walked out from the stalls and glared at us.   
  
ZIP  
  
The man pulled his zipper up and looked at Heero who was blocking the sink.  
  
I nudged Heero off the counter, "Because I'm your friend." I said quickly to cover up the previous conversation, "And I don't think you could tend to your wound with your left hand is all." I pointed to Heero's arm. I knew he could though. He's not some weakling that's for sure.  
  
The man loosened his glare on us, washed his hands, and left.  
  
It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth.  
  
"Oh..." Heero said almost diappointingly. Damn do I feel bad now, but...why should I? It's not like I did anything wrong.  
  
Heero and I exited the restrooms to look for Rachael before another guy walked in.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Uncle Heero! Uncle Duo! Over here!" Rachael waved from under a tree at the top of a hill. The hill was grassy and the tree provided excellent shade.   
  
"Nice choice." I complimented, "I like it."   
  
Rachael had spread the blanket out and set the food on it, "Don't just gawk at it! Sit down, I want to eat before the ants do it for me!"  
  
Heero and I sat down next to each other against the tree and began eating lunch.  
  
The park was peaceful and quiet. Not many people went to the park now a days. They were always busy and took it for granted. I visited this park alone in the night when only the sounds of animals were heard and no people. I love the park at night, it helps me to clear my mind, just like a cold shower often did.  
  
The lunch that Heero and Rachael had made was all good. We had sandwiches and Heero prepared a salad. Who would of known that all of that food was in the fridge? We sat quietly with some small conversation. Rachael did choose a nice spot. On the hill we could see the playground, pond, courts, trails, not to mention my car, and whatever else was there.  
  
Speaking of my car...  
  
"Rachael, where are my keys?"  
  
Rachael froze.  
  
"You didn't...!" I warned.  
  
The girl frowned.  
  
"Rachael..."  
  
Rachael smiled happily and jiggled my keys around her fingers, "Nope! They're right here!" Rachael handed me the keys and moved on to her salad. I would have glared, but she's just too cute...baby cute that is.  
  
As we finished, Heero detected a soft melody.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"What's what?"   
  
I heard the familiar tune of a popular children's song. Rachael stood up and looked around.  
  
"It's the ice cream truck!" She squealed. Heero looked over at the road and saw a petite rectangular car slowly driving towards the playground.  
  
"Ice cream truck?"   
  
"Yeah, Rachael, help me pick up this stuff." Standing, I said casually picking up the basket and collecting trash. Heero was eyeing the truck as children gathered around the automobile with their parents, "We can get some if you want."   
  
Heero looked up at me and smiled.   
  
That's the third time this week. Am I good or what?  
  
"I want ice cream, too!"   
  
"Do you think I would just leave you here and not get you any ice cream?" I asked Rachael.  
  
Rachael made a thinking face, "I don't know...maybe."  
  
I ruffled her hair, "C'mon Munchkin."  
  
Rachael made a face, "Munchkin?"  
  
"Hai, you and your Uncle Heero both." I pulled Heero up, "You're a Munchkin, too."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
I grinned to myself.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
Rachael skipped to the ice cream truck as Heero and I walked patiently.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Lessee...what do you want, Rach?" I asked the girl standing on her tippy-toes.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see over all of these people!"   
  
I lifted Rachael up and held her, "What about now?"  
  
"Oh! I want that one!" Rachael pointed to an ice cream popsicle shaped as a Gundam. They had six Gundams to choose from. The ice cream bars were the type that stained your lips and had bubble gum eyes. Cute.  
  
I laughed.  
  
They even made Gundam ice cream popsicle...that's funny.  
  
"What is it Uncle Duo?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Rachael folded her arms, "You tell me that I'm a strange girl, but sometimes you'll be standing there doing absolutely NOTHING, and then suddenly you'll start LAUGHING and no one's even said anything!"  
  
She was right. I did do that.  
  
I laughed again.  
  
"See!"  
  
"What's wrong with me laughing? Do you not like it when I'm happy?" I asked.  
  
"No, you just do it at odd times."  
  
I looked at Heero, "Do I really?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Do you think everything is funny?" Rachael asked.  
  
I thought about the question for a moment, "I don't know, I never really thought about it."  
  
"Then why do you laugh?"  
  
I paused, that was a good question.  
  
"Well, if you don't want me to laugh, do you want me to cry???" I asked.  
  
Heero frowned, "Cry?"  
  
"No! I just want to know why."  
  
"..."  
  
"Uncle Duo?"  
  
"I don't know..." I said, "Guess I just like laughing."  
  
Dropping the subject, she turned to Heero, "What are you getting Uncle Heero? I think I'll try something new and get a Sandrock ice cream popsicle."  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"There you go again!"  
  
"Gomen," I turned to Heero, "See anything you like?"  
  
Heero scanned the selection of ice cream, "I think I'll try a Deathscythe ice cream popsicle..." he finally decided.  
  
"In that case, I'll get Wing."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The three of us were walking along one of the sidewalks around the park eating our ice cream bars. Rachael was dragging Heero by the hand here and there as Heero was admiring the scenary. I was admiring Heero...sucking on my Gundam.  
  
Ya know, I think that's kind of funny. I laughed.  
  
"Nani?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Nothing." I resumed eating the bar and watching Heero.  
  
Heero was lapping up the melting Deathscythe using his tongue and slurping up all of the creamy substance. I tried hard not to think of dirty things. I had finished my treat and decided to chew on the stick to distract me from my non g-rated musings of the boy.  
  
"Are you enjoying that Heero?" I asked.  
  
Heero gave me a sideways glance, "Are you enjoying watching me?"  
  
"Sure am." I grinned. Heero slid the ice cream popsicle in and out of his mouth. Just great. Honestly, I didn't think he thought like that. "Stop it..." I said clinching my teeth.   
  
Heero did the complete opposite of stopping. In fact, he pushed the treat in and out of his mouth faster and faster. Adding his tongue, Heero moved to the tip of the bar and teased the top as the melted ice cream dripped off his digits. He wants me. And Gods know I want him.  
  
Who ever created the ice cream popsicle is a very, very, VERY sick man.  
  
A very sick man who is probably also a very rich man too.  
  
"Stop what?" Rachael asked turning around to face Heero and me.  
  
Heero licked his fingers and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"It's nothing." I said glaring playfully at Heero. I spotted a trash can and threw the chewed up stick away. When Heero finished, he did the same. Rachael ran towards the swing set, "Uncle Duo! Let's do this!"  
  
The swing set only had two standard black swings, and Rachael had already taken one, that's disappointing...or maybe not.   
  
I pulled Heero over to the set and instructed him to sit down.  
  
"What am I doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Just hold on to the chains alright?" Heero cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on Uncle Heero, it's fun!" Rachael interjected swinging back and forth.  
  
I placed my hands over Heero, "Hold tight." I pushed Heero.   
  
Heero went forward and came back. I pushed him again giving me a reason to touch his ass. Heero figured out how to go higher and higher by using his legs, but I still helped him.  
  
"Are you guys havin' fun?" I asked.  
  
"Hai!" Rachael replied, "Aren't you going to swing with us?"  
  
"There's no where to swing, I don't need to, I'm content watching you two."   
  
There was a bench infront of the swings, I chose to sit on it seeing that Heero didn't need any help anymore. The bench wasn't exactly five-star. Every five minutes or so, I switched my posture moving from one position to another as well as sides. I sighed in defeat to get slightly comfortable and slid off the bench and onto the gravel beneath.  
  
Rachael giggled, "You're funny Uncle Duo."   
  
"Am I? You try sitting on this bench." I said pointing the beat up piece of wood behind me. Rachael smiled.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Fifthteen minutes later, I find myself locked in a staring contest with Heero while he was swinging. I couldn't help myself, I kept looking at Heero every few minutes more rapidly each time then I just got tired of moving my head. Resulting to one of my favorite things to do, watch the boy.  
  
Rachael jumped out of her swing, "Let's do something else."  
  
"Duo...how do you stop this?" Heero asked still swinging. I went up behind him and caught the boy slowing him down until he jumped out himself. "Arigato."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"What should we do now? I know!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"There's a Nature Center up at the entrance, can we go see it?"  
  
"I don't know, they might have snakes there...and we know Uncle Heero doesn't like snakes." I intentionally said to tease Heero.  
  
Cobalt eyes glared, "I'll be just fine."  
  
"Does this mean we're going?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rachael guided us to the Nature Center. It was a large building that reeked 'save the animals', not that I'm dissin' the animals. No, I think it's good that the world has something to preserve innocent life. As many times I had been to the park I never really stopped to look at the Center. Maybe because every time I went to the park, the Center was already closed.   
  
We entered the air conditioned building at around 2:30.  
  
"Uncle Duo! Look at THAT snake!" Rachael pointed to a large boa constricter wrapped around one of the Naturalist working at the center. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the small crowd gathered before the woman and snake.  
  
"...Now kids, this reptile slowly wraps itself around their prey and squeezes it to death." the Naturalist explained. The children awed at the large animal. Rachael ran and joined the group of kids. Heero and I stood in the back.  
  
Heero folded his arms and snorted.  
  
"What's wrong Hee-chan?" I asked sitting down behind the children.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well then come sit with me!" I pulled Heero on the floor.  
  
"Duo...!" Heero said in surprise.  
  
The kids in front of us turned around, "SHH!!!" they shushed us.  
  
I laughed to myself.  
  
About five minutes into the lecture I looked at Heero, he was making faces as the Naturalist explained the process of a snake capturing and eating its prey, "Then they swallow it whole..."  
  
Oh, I wish I had a camera.  
  
"You really don't like snakes do you?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"That was SO cool when the woman fed the snake that frozen rat!!!"   
  
Heero cringed remembering the visual.  
  
"And then you could see it in its long belly!"  
  
"Alright Rachael, we were there too, your Uncle doesn't need to hear it again." I said.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Rachael apologized, "Can we see the bugs and lizards in the exibit??????"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Don't tell us you dislike all creepy crawling things!"   
  
Heero glared, "They're fine, it's just the snakes..."  
  
"Well then let's go see them!"  
  
After we finished Rachael's exploration and she grew tired of the Nature Center two hours later, Rachael dragged us back to the playground.  
  
"Can I go play with them?" Rachael asked pointing to the children.  
  
I watched as ten kids ran around the playground, "Alright, be careful though..."  
  
"I will!" Rachael ditched us next to the pond.  
  
"She's somethin' else, ne?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Would you like to join me on a little walk around this here pond?" I invited.  
  
"Aa..." Heero replied.   
  
I reached for his hand and he entwined his fingers with mine. The two of us walked around in silence swinging our hands back and forth . It was about 6:45 PM and the sun would be setting in half and hour or so.  
  
I squeezed Heero's hand as he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed not wanting to leave Heero's side...ever.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Did you know that you kick in your sleep?"   
  
"Nani? I do?"  
  
I snickered, yeah, Heero Yuy kicked in his sleep, amazing that he always manages to miss my shin thank Gods. "Hai, you do."  
  
"Did I...kick you?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head and pinched my fingers together, "No, but one time you THIS close to kicking my--"  
  
"I get it." Heero cut me off. I chuckled at him.  
  
He's so cute.  
  
Duo bent down and picked a yellow flower from the ground, "Here." I handed it to Heero.  
  
Heero looked at the flower and accepted, "What's this for?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to give it to you."  
  
"What did I do for it?"  
  
"You're telling me that YOU have to something before I want to give you a gift?"  
  
"..."  
I chuckled.  
  
Heero smiled, "Arigato..."  
  
When the sun began to set and Heero and I finished three circles around the pond, Rachael ran up to us.  
  
Heero took his head off of my shoulder, and I released his hand, "Uncle Duo, Uncle Heero! Come play with me, all the other kids left to go home!" Rachael said.  
  
"What would we play?" I asked.  
  
"Hide and seek!"  
  
"I know that game..." Heero said.  
  
"You do???" Rachael and I asked in unison, so Hee-chan knew a kids' game, ne?  
  
Heero nodded, "I had to during training."  
  
No wonder.  
  
"Alright, who's it?" I asked walking up to the playground. It was a pretty good size, the play place was made out of wood with chain bridges that linked four main structures together. Each fortress had at least five slides and a special feature.   
  
Fun.   
  
The first wasn't really a fortress, it was actually a life-size maze, Heero and I were barely taller than it. The second was lower than the rest to the ground, it had monkey bars and rings that you hang off of. The next was slightly higher elevated with a tire swing and a pole to slide on. The fourth was the last and the biggest. It was built like a castle, the top tower had a cone roof and was open save the four poles holding it up. It was right across from the bridge to the third structure. There was only one way in and one way out. I grinned to my self.   
  
Double mint fun.  
  
"I'll be it!" Rachael exclaimed. She claimed a bench as base and started her count down from 30.  
  
"Come on...!" I pulled Heero into the maze. "Duck! She can still see your head!" I said as we walked around pointlessly.   
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard footprints headed our way.  
  
Rachael ran into the maze getting closer and closer, "Where are you Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero?"   
  
Heero and I ran...right into a dead end. I saw Rachael approach us. I jumped over the wall right when Rachael was fixing to get me, "Ja ne, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Nani? Duo!"  
  
Rachael touched Heero, "You're it!" I heard as I ran back to base.  
  
Yeah, I ditched Heero. I know he's gonna be slightly pissed.   
  
Heero and Rachael approached the base I was sitting on. "I caught Uncle Heero!"  
  
"You sure did." I turned to Heero, "Oi Hee-chan I know you wanna get me back, don't cha?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to catch me then."  
  
Heero turned around a began counting. Rachael went to the third fortress and I went to the fourth and sat down as I hid in the highest tower, I knew Heero would come looking for me...  
  
No, I wasn't trying to be the damsel in distress.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ready or not..."   
  
"Ready!" I said giving Heero a clear hint to where I was. Moments later I heard the bridge being walked on. I saw Heero walk by and popped out in front of him, "Hee-chan!"  
  
"Duo...!" Heero jumped back into the small tower, he glared, "Don't do THAT to me!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Leave me! You told me you wouldn't leave me!" Heero said, I didn't think it would a big deal to escape from a little girl, but Heero was referring to his dreams I know he was, and Heero was really upset, "And then you jump out of no where!"  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"Hn." Heero looked away.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." I hugged the pouting boy.  
  
"Baka." Heero calmed down and I rested my chin on his head. Heero turned around facing me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Hm...I like this very much.  
  
"I know Heero..."   
  
Heero looked up at me with patient eyes wearing a glare...if that's possible. Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers with it. I mean, I know he glares when he's upset or something, but it just doesn't work on me anymore. I just think it's cute now.  
  
"Heero, I...--" I cut myself off.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Ugh!" came an irritated sound. Heero and I looked where the noise came from, "Why are you two always doing this???"  
  
I was about to release Heero when I realized it was Rachael, "Doing what?" I asked.  
  
"This! You're always so close, then you stop! It's so *ANNOYING*!" she shouted waving her arms in the air, "Seriously, if you guys love each other so much, why don't you just admitt it and KISS???!!!"  
  
One word: ...woah.  
  
I was shocked, um...it's an awkward situation ya know? She was rather blunt, but yet again, she was right.  
  
"Well????????????????" she asked impatiently tapping her little foot on the bridge.  
  
Heero and I looked at each other meaningfully.   
  
I laughed.  
  
I was being TOLD to kiss HEERO by a SEVEN YEAR OLD.  
  
This is not what I would expect from her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're chickening out Uncle Duo..."  
  
Are you kidding?! I've been for this for a very long time...I just didn't know what I was doing. I mean, I'm messing with Heero Yuy here and I think...I think I'm actually nervous. Yeah, that's it. Cause if it was any other person, I would have done it already, but with Heero...crap. I'm lost it thought again. Duo Maxwell, get back on track and KISS HIM DAMMIT! I told myself. I finally bent down towards Heero and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What the heck was that?! That was so *LAME* Uncle Duo! I KNOW you can do better than that! Don't you think Uncle Heero deserves at least ONE good kiss???"  
  
Of course he derserved better!   
  
I looked down at Heero who was blushing freely.  
  
Heero turned away when I didn't make any actions, "You don't have too if you don't want..."  
  
THAT make me feel bad. It's not that I didn't want to or anything, cause anyone with a head could tell that I was indeed head-over-heels in love with the guy...   
  
Like I said, I was just nervous is all.  
  
It was going to be my first kiss with him.  
  
And--  
  
"Uncle Duo!"  
  
I glared at Rachael who had sliced into my thoughts, what did she know about this stuff anyway? She couldn't even handle a little boy at the arcade! Not to mention she was only seven.  
  
"You really don't need to feel forced to do anything...--" Heero almost pulled away, but I held him tight.  
  
I closed my eyes and took his lips by surprise with mine kissing him gently then gradually working my way into it until we were locked in a passionate kiss both letting out over a year's worth of secret admiration and lust for each other.   
  
He was so sweet, just as I had imagined him in my wet dreams--but even better. Sweeter than my favorite candy in fact. His lips were soft and tender and his mouth was not too dry, not too wet. My heart sped up about tenfold. I could feel the sunset in the background shining the last of the day's sunshine on my skin warming us, as if Heero wasn't warming himself! I didn't want to leave him.  
  
On the other side, I tell that Heero was feeling the same way.  
  
"Du...o......." Heero said between the gasp, his arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and I had encircled his waist pulling him closer until he was pressed up against me into a crushing embrace. Even so, it still wasn't close enough.  
  
We were so wrapped up in each other, literally, we didn't even hear the soft click...  
  
Heero and I parted panting for air. I bent down again and kissed him a second time, he kissed back and we started all over again, I lowered Heero to the wooden floor on top of him. Heero chuckled into the kiss opening his mouth inviting me in...  
  
I did it.  
  
I stole the stone, Heero Yuy was officially mine!  
  
It took long enough...despite that............  
  
FINALLY!!!   
  
My heart felt so enlighten, I was truly elated. I wanted to jump up and down and run around the park and hell the world and colonies while I'm at it screaming at the top of my lungs 'Heero Yuy is MINE! All mine! Not yours! MINE!!!' to everyone who passed me. I really did. I was overloaded with joy.  
  
I must have died.  
  
I must have been rejected by Hades.  
  
I must have been in heaven.   
  
And Heero must be my angel...  
  
"Oi! I said KISS not MAKE OUT!!!" Rachael said covering her eyes. "My virgin eyes! My virgin eyes!"  
  
Heero and I pulled away for the sake of Rachael. It was the one of the hardest things I had to do this week. VERY hard. I didn't want to, and I could feel Heero sigh as we parted. As we did, I tugged on his bottom lip before I fully left him.  
  
"Gomen..." we both apologized, Heero blushed as I pecked him on the forehead. You know, it's not so hard to kiss him anymore. Damn, why didn't I find that out sooner?  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
"Rachael, does this mean you're okay with...us?" I asked remembering that we *WERE* both guys and some people don't really want to accept the fact that you don't have to be the same gender to love another.  
  
Rachael nodded, "Hello, I have Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa already."  
  
Oh yeah. Almost forgot.  
  
"Let's go home." I said. I pulled Heero down as we slid through a tube slide together. Fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
We got a bite to eat on our way back, tucked Rachael in, and went to bed.  
  
It was silent in the dark until Heero spoke, "Duo?"  
  
"Nani...?" I asked half asleep holding my new koibito.  
  
"Tomorrow, Rachael is leaving back to L4..."  
  
"...I know."  
  
"That means our mission will be complete."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Heero sighed, "What will happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"..." I didn't know what he was exactly asking. "We'll figure it out..." I kissed Heero on the forehead, "Go to sleep."  
  
That night, Heero's question keep me up for awhile, what were we going to do? Would Heero go on being obsessed with his work? Would I just live my life as if nothing ever happened? What was the impact that this girl brought on us going to end like? But Heero and I would be together forever...  
  
...right?  
  
Argh. Why must I always question myself?  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Heehee. They did it. I'm not really good with that stuff if you couldn't already tell -_-;. But I think I rushed the ending. Gomen! Yep, Rach will be leaving in the next part which also means hopefully the end, ne? Anyway, I hope you had fun in this chapter despite that. Hope to see you in the next as well! Ja ne!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
[1]- I can't help it, I think Heero is afraid of snakes (but I love them). I don't know why, I guess it makes him seem more sensitive and cuter than he already is. Besides, I believe that everybody has *some* weakness (other than their lover). So I made Hee-chan skittish around snakes. What do you think about that?  
  
[2]- Major basketball fan. I had to put that in. I love b-ball. Go Mavs! *waves flag* Er...perhaps I should wait until the season starts. -_-; heheh...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
Foxfire: I'm glad you like the story. Funny? You think it's funny? Sugoi! I like humor and things that make me laugh, I hope you liked this chapter just as much. Oh, don't forget to update What Was Lost, ne? Arigato!; Nivella: Hey Nevs, so nice of you to drop by ^_^. Has your musing come back yet?; not tellin': Wah! Do you really check everyday for updates??? I feel so loved! I'll try to get the next chp in sooner for sure then.; Teira: Heehee, oh I know. Just if you ever baby sit a kid like her, be sure you crush is around ^_~; joe lil bro: How's life? Well, ya trashed my room and trying to steal a dollar from a friend as we speak (not to mention threatening to block her on AIM), other than that, psychedelic; shinigami angel: Hope this part wasn't too long of a wait for ya!; Gpilot04: Arigato! Glad you like it, just wanna make something that ya'll will enjoy! Thank you for reading!; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Hey, hey, hey. How was you're day? I updated, how 'bout that lemon you were working on?; Sugar Goose: WAH! Keenspace is so psychedelic! Heehee. Now I'm hooked, I check up on Arcana like everyday--oh and Boy Meets Boy, it's so friggin' funny! And Arcana is so fun with Vincent and Holden mmm...arigato!; KittenHeero: I apologize for apologizing...-_-; it's a habbit. Gomen, but I can't help it! So happy that you liked the play place thing, my cousin didn't really think that it would work. *shrugs* I guess it did, ne?; Eternal-Sleeper: Wah, you changed your name! But stoic hyper was so fun. Wait...weren't there two of you...or am I confusing myself? Yeah, laser tag *does* make your teeth all green, it's so fun, I can't believe I didn't mention that -_-; LB: *covers face* Don't look at me that way! Jk. I read Duo's New Pet, you have to finish/upload another chapter! It was so kawaii!; CobaltPrincess: Arigato! Hope you're enjoying this chp too!; moonbunny317: But Hee-chan got ice cream today...sorta, oh and I know! Skiball has got to be THE worst game to win tickets. I'll tell you somethin', it's definitely NOT my favorite game in the arcade -_-; Heehee.; Clairol: Wow. Never knew anyone would look into my writing like that. So nice to have someone say that, very encouraging to write more fiction for more people to enjoy, ya know? I really needed that ^_^. Arigato!; Elle-FaTe2x1: No prob 'bout signin' the guest book, I still can't get over the pics on the warning page. So kawaii. Hm...will Rach ever know? I'm still debating. I'll let ya know as soon as I find out, ne?; diane: Wah! Do you really think that? Sugoi, ya know, I never thought that people would look into the minor detail of the story. It's nice to have someone who does. I mean, it's worth writing since it appears that people actually like it. Btw, I just enjoy reading your reviews so much! Arigato!; and Sakura Yuy: *pokepoke* Oi Saku-chan, when are you going to update To Learn to Live Again??? You must!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. tuesday, ninmu kanyou

Disclaimers: Don't own ANYTHING, just borrowing.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai/Yaoi 2+1/2x1, 3+4; 5+S, OOC, Lots of fluff and sap, Romance, mild language, Duo's POV.  
  
Notes: I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time getting a mission to care for Quatre's niece and Duo and Heero finding each other along the way. It sounded fun to me. Excuse errorz. Enjoy!  
  
Argh. I know this part is REALLY late. Gomen nasai -_-; I wanted to get it in earlier, but my friend had a problem. She's bein' a baka. Anyway, I just thought that I'd finish this bit in time fr Thanksgiving for you ^_^.  
  
There's a reviewer's thanks at the bottom. The feedback was great, arigato! It's so nice to know that people enjoyed this bit of work. I really couldn't have finished without the encouragement. Besides, it's fun to hear what you have to say, some are very humorous and make me laugh on gloomy days. Heehee. Some give me ideas, and some are great reflections and yeahyeah, okay. I'll stop. ^_^  
  
Well, here's the last part, enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
First Kiss Delayed  
  
Part 8: Tuesday, Ninmu Kanyou  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
The next day I didn't wake up to soft sunlight or the sound of Heero's breath, instead I woke to the loud heavy rain knocking on the glass windows. A gray sky hovered over the city today. Sunlight was not permitted to shine.  
  
I kissed Heero on the lips to start our day off. Mmm...I could do this any time I wanted to now. I remembered what he had asked me last night and was sadden knowing that today would be the last time Heero cooked breakfast for the three of us. I wouldn't hear the question 'what are we going to do today?'. I wouldn't see Rachael's bright face tomorrow morning only twenty four hours away...  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
"Hai, come on Heero, we have to help Rachael pack."  
  
Heero looked down, I don't think he wanted her to leave either. She had grown on to both of us in only a week's time. Rachael was like a fungus. She was a fungus that spread quickly and clang tightly.   
  
Listen to me, I'm comparing Rach to a *fungus*...but in a good way. If that's possible.  
  
We rose from the bed and proceed to what we would usually did in the morning, even if was for a week it seemed like we had been living like this for much, much longer.  
  
"Ohayo gojaimas Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo!" Rachael said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Ohayo." we replied with a somewhat of an empty tone.  
  
Heero set out a plate of waffles and pancakes while I poured us all a cup of milk.  
  
"What's wrong Uncle Duo? You seem gloomy today, I thought that you and Uncle Heero getting together would make you happy..."  
  
Heero sat down and I kissed him on the cheek, "I am happy."  
  
About Heero and I at least. I'd always be happy about that. It's my dream come true.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
"I'll get it." Rachael walked over to the vidphone, "Moshi moshi? Ohayo gojaimas Mommy!"  
  
I heard Rachael squeal. Heero was picking and nibbling at his food at his food.  
  
"Oh yeah...I almost forgot..." we heard Rachael say softly into the phone, "Hai, 9:00 AM." The girl's bright face dimmed as she listened to her mother, "Hai...Hai...bye."  
  
Click  
  
"What did you mother say?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.  
  
"I'm...I'm leaving today...at 9 AM, is that why you look so sad?" she wondered sincerely.  
  
I nodded, "But we had fun, ne?"   
  
"Hai." Rachael picked at her food like Heero. You know, I've noticed from the past week that the girl did many things like Heero. She ate similar to Heero, and learned and observed like him too.   
  
But she could also be loud like me.  
  
It's weird I tell ya.  
  
We ate our breakfast slowly in silence. Apparently none of us were too thrilled about Rachael's departure. I tried to liven things up, but failed horribly. Take my word for it, I'm not even going to explain.  
  
"I'm going to pack now..." Rachael said as I took the plates and rinsed them like I usually did, then Heero and I walked to Rachael's room.  
  
"Need any help?" I asked. Rachael nodded and Heero and I gathered her belongings. Rachael packed all of her stuff into her bags and Heero took it out to the car.  
  
"Do you have everything?"  
  
Rachael was on the egde of her bed swinging her feet back and forth then nodded, "I think so..."  
  
BeepBeep  
  
I went into the living room and picked up the vidphone, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Oh, hey Quat, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing fun I'll tell you that much. May I speak to Rachael?"  
  
"Sure." I turned towards Rachael's room, "Rach, phone."  
  
Rachael nodded and made her way to the vidphone, "Uncle Quatre!"  
  
"Good morning Rachael. How are you?"  
  
Rachael bit her lip, "Well, I don't really want to leave quite yet."  
  
"I know. You didn't leave anything unfinished did you?" Quat asked, what does he mean by that?   
  
Rachael shook her head, "No, I did everything that I needed to. Definite success."   
  
I caught a glimpse of Quatre's warm smiles, "Good." he said, then his smile turned serious, "Rachael, I'm afraid I will not be able to see you off at the shuttle station today..."  
  
Rachael's eyes widened a bit, "But why...? We hardly had any time to spend with you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I have something to take care of. Good news is, Uncle Trowa will be there if you'd like."  
  
"Uncle Trowa? I would like that very much Uncle Quatre, though I really would like to see you both together." Rachael smiled, "But I understand if you cannot make it."   
  
"Thank you, I'm really sorry. I'll have to say good bye over the vidphone."  
  
The girl nodded, "Okay. I'll miss you Uncle Quatre."  
  
"I'll miss you too. Come back and visit soon, alright? I'll tell Uncle Trowa to meet you at the shuttle station. Give my love to your mother and you for me."  
  
"Mmhmm!" Rachael agreed, "Good bye Uncle Quatre!"  
  
"Good bye Rachael."  
  
Click  
  
Damn. Quat makes good byes sound so easy, though I would expect him to make them more difficult that necessary. Sometimes at least. I guess since she sees him more often, it's not as hard.  
  
"Alright Rach, double check your stuff, okay?" Rachael nodded and bounced off to her room.  
  
BeepBeep  
  
Argh. This is really getting annoying. Nevertheless, I picked up the vidphone. "Hai, Duo here, speak."   
  
"Duo? It's Une. You sound terrible." Hmph. She should be the one to talk. And didn't see tell me that last Tuesday? "Your mission will be completed as soon as you drop Rachael off at the shuttle station."  
  
"I know, at 9:00 AM, right?"  
  
"Hai, then you are to report back to Preventors HQ, both of you."  
  
"Aa." I replied.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
Click  
  
I walked into the master bedroom and found Heero, "Hee-chan, I think we should get our things too. We have to go back to HQ after we drop Rachael off."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Heero and I packed our belongings and put them in the back seat.  
  
I glanced down at my watch, it was 8:30 already. "We should get going or we'll miss your flight."   
  
Deep down, I wished that she would miss her shuttle to L4.  
  
"Hai." Rachael put on her Gundam shoes and we all headed for the car.  
  
Gundam shoes...I wouldn't ever see them on her little feet again, I thought to myself as we walked out of the safehouse. They're so cute on her.   
  
The drive was hard; one because of the heavy rain made it difficult to see, and the fact that Rachael was leaving. How many times have I said that? At first I only wanted the mission for Heero because he would be there with me, I didn't think I would actually take a liking for the child. I hadn't counted on making such a sad farewell either.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Mommy!" Rachael shouted and ran to her mother's arms.  
  
"Hello Rachael, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Iria stood up and hugged me, "Arigato. I really appreciated it Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy."  
  
"You're welcome, we had fun."  
  
"Rachael, say good bye to your uncles."  
  
Rachael hugged Heero first sadly on the verge of tears, "Uncle Heero!" she cried, "Arigato...I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Sayonara...Rachael." he said just above a whisper.  
  
"Remember what I said Uncle Heero," Rachael kissed Heero on the cheek, "Sayonara."  
  
What did she say?  
  
The girl released Heero, tears streaming down her cheeks and ran over to me, "Uncle Duo!" she was crying freely now.  
  
"Don't cry Rachael."  
  
"But I don't want to leave yet!"  
  
"It's alright, you can always visit us whenever you want."  
  
Rachael nodded. This goodbye was harder than I thought. Rachael could visit us anytime she wanted, demo...it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"I'll miss you though...and I'll miss Uncle Heero's breakfast...and your random laughing." she said.  
  
"We'll miss you too, we'll miss you alot...give us a call sometime, ne?"  
  
The blonde reached into her pocket and handed me a folded piece of paper, "This is for you and Uncle Heero." she said, "You can open it now if you want."  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked.  
  
Rachael smiled, "It's a present."  
  
I unfolded the paper with Heero who was looking over my shoulder; I must say I was rather surprised. It was a drawing. A colored drawing of the three of us: Heero, Rachael, and me. It was a typical 'family picture' that a seven year-old would draw. The one with a nice, bright, yellow sun in the left hand corner, blue sky with with lumpy clouds, and green grass with a small box and a triangle on top of it. Next to the house was us. Heero on the left, Rachael in the middle, and me on the right all holding hands with happy faces.   
  
"I drew it when Uncle Heero was sick." Rachael said.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, it wasn't the best work of art, but the meaning behind it was stronger than any painting I had ever seen.   
  
I'm thinking passionate thoughts of a simple picture, that's how badly I want her to stay.  
  
"It's very good, Rachael." I heard Heero say.  
  
"Yeah, it is." The way we were drawn from her was precious. Really. I chuckled seeing Heero, it wasn't too far from the real him, you could tell from the extremely messy hair. "Thank you." I said.  
  
"Rachael..." a deep yet muted voice called from behind me. I could recognize it from anywhere. Rachael's eyes grew wide, "Uncle Trowa!" she exclaimed then ran to the known figure. I turned around. Yep, my suspicions were correct.   
  
The girl pounced on her other uncle, "Uncle Trowa! I almost thought you wouldn't come!" she said. A twing of jealousy built up in my chest from Rachael clinging to our former comrade. It's not that I was jealous that Rachael was hugging Trowa, it was from the fact that he could do it anytime he wanted. He and Quatre would always be first. I mean, the main purpose of visiting Earth is to see Uncle Quatre and Trowa THEN Unlce Duo and Heero.  
  
But I shouldn't think like that.  
  
Anyway, Rachael hugged her unibanged uncle tightly, "I'll miss you Uncle Trowa!"  
  
"We'll all miss you Rachael."   
  
The ex-Heavy Arms pilot and young girl said their good byes as Heero and I watched. It appears that whoever Rachael met, she was never forgotten, but always loved. Must be great.  
  
"Rachael, come along now, we have to leave." Iria called entering the shuttle.  
  
"Hai." she looked up and pecked me and Tro-man on the cheek like with Heero, "Sayonara, Uncle Duo, Uncle Trowa, and Uncle Heero..." she turned around and ran into the space shuttle.  
  
"Sayonara, Rachael." I said as she left.  
  
Heero and I watched Rachael depart from the shuttle station. She looked out the window and waved to us sadly smiling. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay here with Heero and me on earth. Over the past week was a different experience for the both of us. We learned so much about things we never knew. Heero and his encounters with the new things that he had digested and I taking care of someone for a change.  
  
The best was finally finding each other.  
  
And we had the girl to thank.  
  
Thank her for the effort she put into us. For pushing us closer. For being a good 'niece'.  
  
I smiled sadly and waved back. I really was sad to see her go. We might not ever see her again, and even if we did, Heero and I knew that she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be a little girl anymore.  
  
The little blonde girl with Gundam shoes, cute smile, and warm heart.  
  
I sound...so...sappy...  
  
"I'm gonna miss her Hee-chan."  
  
"Hai, me too."  
  
The emerald eyed one chuckled lightly, "I see she's gotten to you too."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But I guess it's good to have someone so innocent as her in our life." Trowa stated. Yeah, I know what he meant. And now she was leaving.  
  
"Let's go Hee-chan." I said wrapping an arm loosely around the cobalt eyed boy. Heero nodded, "See ya, Tro."  
  
Trowa smirked, "She's definitely gotten to you."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow as Heero and I walked out of the station. Gotten to us? Exactly what way is he implying?  
  
Heero and I were quiet on our way to the Preventers HQ, when we arrived, I kissed Heero in the car before we entered the building. Heero kissed back, both of us not wanting to part or take a step into the building. When we finally stopped to take a breath, we just sat in the car, neither of us moving for a while.  
  
"Ninmu kanyou..." Heero whispered, but it was a sad whisper.  
  
"Hai, mission complete."  
  
It didn't feel like I had completed anything.  
  
It's as if when Rachael left, she took a part of us too.  
  
As you can see, it might take me a while to get over her departure.  
  
I finally opened the door and got out. I took Heero's bag from the back seat and carried it inside with me, Heero followed me into the building knowing that our cubicles were right across from each other.  
  
My box...I hadn't been in my box for a whole week...  
  
And I wasn't even missing it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I entered my cubicle still holding Heero's belongings and sat down.  
  
"Duo...?" Heero asked.  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
There we were; all depressed, me sitting in my box, and Heero right outside the entrance. I don't even know if it was really necessary to be depressed and everything, but we were.   
  
Why was I so sad that Rachael left? I mean, shouldn't I be happy that the munchkin is going back home and Heero and I can live happily? Alone without a little girl to watch out for? Isn't that how it's suppose to be? Shouldn't we be relieved instead of saddened and depressed?  
  
Suddenly Une appeared, "Maxwell, I'll be needing that mission report by this afternoon." she said.  
  
I waved an unconcerned hand, "Yeah, yeah."   
  
I hate mission reports.  
  
"Yuy, can I see you in my office?" Une asked as she passed through the boxes much like last week, but this time I wasn't going with him.  
  
"Hai." he replied and walked to Une's office.  
  
I put my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair, what WERE we going to do now?   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Moments later Heero came back and opened the drawer to his desk. I heard a familiar metallic click.   
  
I poked my head out of my box, "Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"I have a solo mission."  
  
"Top secret, or will you tell me?"  
  
Heero looked at me seriously, "I'm assigned to be Relena's body guard tonight when she makes her speech." he replied.  
  
"Relena? She's still here? You're leaving now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Great. Not only has Rachael left, but HEERO'S leaving too...  
  
And when I thought everything was going to get better.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
"How long?" I asked.  
  
"That's unknown." I walked into Heero's box and put his stuff on the desk.   
  
I encircled my arms around his slender waist, "Just be careful alright?" I told him, Heero nodded. I bent down and gently kissed him, Heero wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"Maxwell??? Yuy???"   
  
Heero and I pulled apart only to see what disturbed us.  
  
"Wufei?"   
  
"I never thought that it would work..." an Asian boy whispered barely, probably so we wouldn't hear, but if I could catch the words, I'm sure as hell Heero did too. "Do you know what this means, Maxwell?" he asked with a louder tone.  
  
I shook my head, "No."  
  
"It means that I owe Sally a month's pay! The injustice!" He shouted, then calmed himself, "In any case, congradulation, it's about time. Just keep all of that romantic stuff out of the office." with that Wufei left. Heero pouted and I cocked an eyebrow. What did he mean 'it's about time' and 'I never thought that it would work'? I shrugged as we resumed kissing. I didn't want Heero to leave me too, especially when I needed someone now, but a mission is a mission.  
  
I broke the kiss with Heero, "Don't be gone too long, ne?" I smiled. Heero nodded and left the cubicle. I watched his back side until he turned and I couldn't see him anymore. I went back into my box to write a damn mission report.  
  
Can someone tell me why I'm so sad???  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
It took forever until lunch hour came, and when it did, everybody took their lunch break except for me. I kept looking at the empty office across from mine, I wanted Heero to be there, but he wasn't...  
  
"Why so down Duo?"  
  
I looked up from my chair only to see Lucrezia Noin, "It's nothing..."  
  
Noin snorted, "When Duo Maxwell decides that he's going to miss his lunch break, there is DEFINITELY something wrong. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
I shook my head, "Not really..."  
  
"Alright, so I take it you won't even have a bite to eat with me?"  
  
"I'm not all that hungry, but thanks anyway." I replied politely turning her down, "Besides, they *never* have what I want down there in that cafeteria."  
  
They don't. It's all gloppy shit that plops down on your plate. It's disgusting. I hate the cafeteria food. They only have one dish that I actually like, and it's NEVER EVER EVER served unless I'm away on a mission or something. They probably served it all last week while I was gone.   
  
Damn.   
  
This day was no fun.  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll see you later." Noin said walking away.  
  
I couldn't help but think that last week at this time Rachael, Heero, and I were at the mall eating ice cream...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Duo?" a tentative voice asked. I turned my head only to see a familiar blonde. The figure's eyes reminded me so much of Rachael's aqua ones. They were almost the same shade.  
  
"Yeah, Quat?"  
  
"Noin told me that you we're taking you lunch break, is everything alright?"  
  
I nodded, "Everything's cool."  
  
"Duo, you know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I sighed, "Heero and I didn't want Rach to leave is all."  
  
I heard a sound come from Quatre. Surprisingly, it was a chuckle, "I know what you mean. She's apart of you now Duo. Like she is of Trowa and me. She's an amazing girl."  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"How are you and...Heero doing?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Quatre gave somewhat of a pout, "Good? That's it? The Duo Maxwell I know consist of many words and elaborates on nearly everything he says. What is along the lines of 'good' if I may ask...?" he said knowingly. I inwardly chuckled, I'm glad that I have friends like Quatre.  
  
I was silent for a moment. Then I told him, "We kissed..."  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up, "Honto ni???"  
  
I nodded and my lips twitched into something of a tiny smile as I remembered yesterday. Damn. Yesterday seemed so far away. As if it was a wonderful dream. A wonderful dream with a happy ending. But the following morning was a gloomy beginning. Then I was embraced with a hug from the other boy.   
  
"Duo! I'm so happy for you!" Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah." I'm glad to see that my mood hasn't effected everyone. That wouldn't be good, and I would feel guilty. I should stop thinking about Rachael's departure and get over it. She's great kid, but she isn't ours. Ours. I never thought there would be an 'our'.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do now?" he asked.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
My tiny smile dissolved as well as my decision to get over the girl.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Quatre's smile faltered a bit too, "Oh..." all in the same moment, his smile was replaced with a hopeful one, "Don't worry, everything will work out, Duo. It always has."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
When the day was over at 6 PM, I walked around the city exploring the roads all over again, alone in the pouring rain which never stopped that day. I watched as happy couples and families passed by me, the three of us were like that when we were together. Laughing, smiling, and just having a good time.  
  
Happy.  
  
I passed the mall we went to last Tuesday. Then the hotel Relena was staying at. I wondered what Heero was up to. Chances are, he was probably up in Miss Relena's room helping her decide what to wear. I sighed.  
  
Next I walked passed the deserted fair. It was empty and closed, I could see the tip of the majestic carousel and the ferris wheel was still up. I shut my eyes and remembered Heero and me on the very top of the wheel when I gave Heero a teddy bear. He was so content, not to mention cute. Maybe if I had kissed him up there, things would be more joyful. And the whereabouts of our relationship wouldn't be so foggy. But like Quatre had said, everything will work out. I guess it didn't matter where I kissed him (even if the park was really perfect). At least we finally did it. Great, how sad is this? I'm tearing apart the past. If I keep this up, I'll ruin it for myself. Not fun. Think happy Heero thoughts, I told myself.   
  
I love him to the point that it hurts.  
  
Who would have thought?  
  
Sure, I've loved...if you want to call relationships in my past that, though...it was never like this. It's like the love I felt for them and love   
  
But everything will work out.   
  
I sighed and looked up, I didn't even realize that I had already passed the ice skating rink and arcade. We had fun there. I really enjoyed that. And the look on Heero and Rachael's faces, they did too. I kept walking.  
  
I was sure to avoid the safehouse.   
  
By the time I passed the park it was about 11:45 PM, the park was where our first kiss was. I decided to take a walk through there. Everything was so dark. I sat on a swing where Heero had sat just yesterday...yesterday seemed so far away in the past...so very, very far away.  
  
I said that already didn't I?  
  
I got out of the swing and walked up to the highest tower.  
  
When I arrived, I sat down and thought about what had happened between me and Heero. If it was really right to kiss him, if we should have accepted the mission in the first place. He never said that he loved me, but then again...  
  
Neither did I.  
  
Even if I truly did from the bottom of hell to the top of heaven and throughout the universe...  
  
Why must I doubt and contradict everything that I say???  
  
I stayed in the park for an hour then left for Preventers to get my car. I felt kinda stupid, why didn't I drive to all the places in the first place? This depressing state has effected the function of my mind boggled brain. Fun.  
  
Not.  
  
It only took thirty minutes to walk back to the Head Quaters. Soaked from the rain, I got into my car and drove away to my apartment that had been abandoned for a short while.  
  
My apartment, I remember the time Heero walked in when I was brushing my teeth and when I reached over him to get the remote control. I walked in with the bag I had packed for the mission. The apartment was so cold, it didn't feel like...home. As I walked into the bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower turning on the cold water all the way.  
  
My shower wasn't as soothing as it would have been last week, instead of feeling good, it stung and...it hurt. Why haven't I felt this way before? Despite that, I stayed in the water for an hour and a half just thinking...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and reached for my brush which normally would have been on my counter...  
  
"Where is it?" I asked no one, "It must be in my bag..." I went to the bedroom and retrieved the small bag.   
  
Nope. Not only was my brush not there, but neither were my pictures.  
  
"K'so...I must have left them at the safehouse...!"   
  
I debated with myself whether or not I should go get it since it was just a brush...my FAVORITE brush. I ended up combing my hair with my hands, even if I didn't need the brush, I sure as hell needed the pictures, it was the only thing left of Rachael and Heero that I had.  
  
Eh, I could get them in the morning.  
  
............or so I told myself.  
  
I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
Two hours later I was still up thinking about the pictures. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was almost 3 in the morning and I still had the safehouse key...  
  
I heaved myself up and started my car.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I turned on the lights in the safehouse living room, I so badly wanted Heero or Rachael to be there, but it was just me. Just me all alone in the small house, I cursed myself for coming, it wouldn't help anything...  
  
I walked over to the couch and saw my Korean series, Heero and I never finished it and it's likely that we never will. I walked into Rachael's room. I could smell her blond locks of hair and feel the warmth that radiated from her smile. I missed her since she got on that damn shuttle.  
  
How could a week pass by so fast?  
  
Well, as they say: time flies when you're having fun.  
  
Next time, if there is a next time, I'll be sure not to have a great time so it will last longer.  
  
Okay, that's just a terrible solution.  
  
KnockKnock  
  
I jumped, who could be at the door at this time?  
  
I opened the wooden barrier between the unexpected visitor and me.  
  
My eyes grew wide.   
  
"Heero???"   
  
Well this was a surprise.  
  
And a good one mind you.   
  
Heehee, I think I'm feeling better already...even if my facial expression doesn't say it.  
  
I stood in front of the door shocked. Heero was standing outside drenched with water only wearing a thin tanktop and goddamned spandex. Goodness, the poor thing is going to catch a cold or something.  
  
"Duo........." he said softly, almost as if he couldn't believe it was really me standing in front of him.  
  
"Heero, you're all wet, you're going to get sick again..." I pulled Heero inside and helped him undress from his wet clothes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I forgot my laptop..." Heero said uneasily, "What about you?"  
  
"I left my brush and pictures somewhere here..."  
  
"Why couldn't you wait until morning?" he asked.  
  
"Why couldn't you?"  
  
"...I was after I realized that I had forgotten it, and I tried to sleep." Heero paused and looked down, "But couldn't." he shook his head, "That's not the real reason that I came back here for." Heero took in a breath. I figured he was just going to tell me straight out, "I...I really wanted to come back here to see you and Rachael..."  
  
"...me too." Heero was down to his spandex which were his only dry attire. I suppose, since after all, they *are* spandex. I grabbed a blanket for him and we sat on the couch.  
  
"Duo...I miss not being here with Rachael, even if it's only been less than a day..."  
  
"Same here." I replied.  
  
"but...I missed you more..." Heero said latching on to me, I hugged Heero and kissed the top of his wet hair.  
  
"I missed you too..." I replied. My voice had a twing of affectionate mockery, not that I'm makin' fun of Hee-chan or anything, it's just that his 'I miss you' seemed much more than it really was. Switching the subject I asked, "How was your mission?"  
  
Heero glared, "Relena gets on my nerves."  
  
I chuckled aloud for the first time today. I kissed Heero on his forehead, "What about me?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I like being with you." he said and rested his head on my shoulder. Aw, he's so sweet. "Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"She found out about us."  
  
She found out about us?   
  
How could she do that?   
  
*WE* us found out about us yesterday.  
  
It seemed as if the whole world was spying on us.  
  
And we weren't even celebraties.  
  
"She did?" I wondered. I wanna hear this bit of conversation.  
  
Heero nodded, "She yelled at me too."  
  
I frowned at the thought of someone yelling at Heero.  
  
She yelled at him? Why? What for?  
  
"What did she say Heero?"  
  
"She said that I was better with her."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
Heero nodded again, "She said that she could give me everything. Everything I could ever want."  
  
This is just perfect. She's trying to brain wash *my* Heero.  
  
"What did you tell her?" I asked remaining calm.  
  
Heero sighed, "At first, I didn't say anything, but she wouldn't stop yelling and griping at me about how she and I could be the 'perfect couple', how we 'belonged together', what 'mistake' I'm making." Heero glared.  
  
"At first you didn't say anything, what about after?"  
  
The Japanese boy was silent for a second, "...I told her that she could never give me everything I wanted, " he paused, "and that she did not know what I wanted. She told me I could have anything. I said 'alright, give me everything'." Heero's glare deepened, "'Name it,' she said, 'anything, and it will be yours.'"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. He agreed???  
  
Heero looked at me, "'Anything?' I replied. She nodded."  
  
Get to the point! Please! You're driving me crazy Hee-chan!   
  
Hmm...even more than usual. Fun.  
  
"'Give me everything Relena. Give me everything and anything that I could ever want'." Heero said, "'Give me Duo Maxwell.'" he smiled just a bit, "'WHAT?!' she screeched. I repeated me words, 'Give me Duo Maxwell, that's all I want.'"  
  
My heart filled with joy as I absorbed what he was saying. Who ever knew that Heero Yuy was capable to say such emotional words as those? Such sweet words that erase all pain that ever existed. Sweet words on my behalf though. He's an angel. I know it.  
  
But can an angel possibly admit their love to the devil?  
  
And could a devil accept such innocence?  
  
"What did she say to that?" I asked.  
  
"She wouldn't accept just as I predicted. And do you want to know what I said back to her endless whines?"  
  
"What's that Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero smirked, "Omae o korosu bitch."  
  
Woah. That made my day.   
  
I held back the urge to laugh and grinned instead, "Did you really Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Hai, she didn't mention anything about it the rest of the night."  
  
"Go Hee-chan!" I cheered. I smiled a true smile and Heero did the same. I bent down and caught his lips. Of course he accepted. When we seperated, I decided to change the topic. Screw Relena.  
  
"Did you have fun this week?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Yeah, what did you like best?" I asked. Talking to Heero made me feel alot less depressed, Gods I love him.  
  
Heero reached up and blew in my face then kissed me, "That."  
  
He's so cute.  
  
I kissed him back. Then I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Flicking on the light I saw papers on the table.   
  
"What the hell...?" I took a closer look at the documents.  
  
They were papers to lease the safe house...  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked walking over towards me.  
  
There was a note next to the papers.  
  
/Duo, I'm sure you feel a comfort in this house, lease it and live happily. Everything will work out.  
  
-Quatre/  
  
The note read. I didn't know what he meant when he said to buy the house and live happily. I pulled Heero into a random kiss because he was just there, I felt him melt into my arms. I'm tellin' ya, it give me the best feeling inside when he does that.  
  
"Duo...?" he asked half-lidded.  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Can I ask you something...important?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
".........do you.....l-love me...?"  
  
Wow.  
  
What a question for him to ask.  
  
Wow.  
  
I just said that didn't I? But...  
  
Wow.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Who would have known that Heero would make the first move? Oh hell, who can blame him? I wasn't doing anything. I'm such a baka! I chuckled to myself and looked into Heero's eyes, "Hee-chan, you have NO idea."  
  
Heero smiled then wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned into my ear. For some time he was quiet, then he whispered, "Ai-ai shiteru..........." he drew away and waited for me to say something. At least I think that's why. But...  
  
Aw, how sweet, he said 'ai shiteru'.   
  
Ai shiteru??? Ai shiteru!   
  
Woah, woah, woah. Stop, rewind. Did he really say that?  
  
What came out of my mouth was the stupidest reply I have ever said.   
  
"......wha?" I swear I sounded like some dead toned, blood-shot eyed, stoned *IDIOT* on New Year's eve.  
  
"Baka." he said with amusment and leaned up towards my ear a second time, "Ai shiteru........" he whispered again, I'm assuming it was again.  
  
That was *EXTREMELY* out of character of him, I nearly fainted. Luckily I didn't. I collected my thoughts and realized that Heero just told me that he loved me. I hadn't heard wrong. He loves me! He loves me! I knew it all along, but he *said* that he loved me!  
  
I held him and kissed him again and again and again, he didn't know how long I've been waiting for this, "Ai shiteru, zutto..." I replied, Heero looked up at me with his gorgeous prussian eyes.  
  
"Zutto?" he asked.  
  
I kissed him passionately, "Hai...ai shiteru zutto."  
  
"Ai shiteru zutto." Heero said.   
  
I smiled at the boy, I knew it. He loved me from the start.  
  
My Heero loved me.  
  
And I loved him.  
  
"Duo, it's late..." Heero whispered.  
  
"Hai, let's go to bed." I took Heero's hand and walked to the bedroom, it was just as we left it.  
  
Heero and I slid into bed and I kissed him yet another time, "Oyasumi, koi."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
Thirty minutes later passed and neither of us could sleep both from the excitement of our admitted love and axiety not knowig what to do now.  
  
Heero shifted in my arms, "Are you going to do it?"   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Buy the safe house..."   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
We lay there in silence. I was thinking about it, maybe it wouldn't be so cold, maybe it would remind me of memories, maybe Heero would--  
  
Realization hit me like a ton of acme bricks.  
  
Maybe it was the biggest hint Quat had ever tried to leave me and I'm totally over looking it.  
  
I'm such a *BAKA*!  
  
I grinned, I knew what to do all I needed was the approval. Time to work.   
  
"It would be weird to live in a house like this with only one person, don't cha think Hee-chan..." I said cutting my thoughts short, "Unless..." my voice faded.  
  
"Unless what?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"...unless you stay with me."   
  
Heero didn't say anything for a long time, I was actually thinking that he had the urge to fall asleep on me, "Heero?"  
  
"Duo, I want to stay with you forever..." he barely whispered.   
  
That was what I wanted to hear.  
  
I kissed him.   
  
And dammit, I like kissing him!  
  
I rose from the bed, "Where are you going?" Heero asked getting up to follow me.  
  
"To sign the papers."   
  
Heero smiled.  
  
Everything will work out.   
  
And ya know what else?  
  
He's so cute.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next day, everyone knew about us getting together. Oh my Shinigami. I walked into my box and there were balloons everywhere with 'congrats' scribbled on it. People we didn't know were plaguing us with personal questions. Somehow, a yaoi 2x1 fan club was formed in the office snapping pictures of us every time we touched each other. Crazy new hentai minded college school girl graduates. Not that I minded the attention...  
  
I think Heero was alittle uncomfortable with all the things happening. Heehee, guess who he ran to when he was scared of that mob of fan girls chasing him.   
That's right, me!  
  
But ya know what was the creepiest thing of all?   
  
The cafeteria had my favorite lunch up and ready for me.   
  
Things were goin' my way.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A week later while at home, Heero and I received a letter from Rachael...  
  
/Konnichi wa, Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero!   
  
How are you? Everything is fine up here. Uncle Quatre told me that you two had bought the safehouse. I think that's great! I miss you both. I have something for you, it's in the evelope. I would have given it to you sooner, but it took a long time to get, but I finally got it!   
  
Some many things have happened since I arrived home. It's weird. Remember that annoying boy who followed me around at the arcade? Well, he turns out to be one of my classmates. I used to dislike him, but we're very good friends now. He says that he wants to marry me, but I think I'm too young to get married. Sometimes I think he's really strange the way he acts. I mean, why would he tell me that he wants to marry me if he has his own girlfriend? Oh well. I'll have time to figure it out when I'm older.  
  
Boys nowadays sure are crazy.  
  
Speaking of crazy, Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero...I suppose I'll have to tell you some time. I have a 'confession' to make. I don't know if you know or not, but...I was deliberately sent to Earth for you guys to take care of me. True my mother needed to help the Preventers at the time, but Uncle Quatre suggested that they put me to some use for as Aunt Sally and all the others say 'hook you up'. I agreed to help thus making it a personal mission for myself. In other words I was sent to get you together.  
  
I believe that the mission was a success, I just hope you aren't disappointed with me and that this doesn't affect our relationship as uncles and niece. I really did have fun and I really do miss you. I cried on the shuttle until I got home.  
  
Mother says that I could visit during Thanksgiving, Christmas, or even next summer since we will be going to Earth to visit Uncle Quatre, but only if it's all right with you both first.  
  
Well, Mother is calling me to eat dinner. I can't wait until I see you again! Don't forget to get that thing out of the envelope.  
  
~Rachael  
  
P.S. Pilots 01 and 02, you're my lifetime heroes./  
  
  
She knew all a long. She knew about us, our feelings, and our identities. I smiled to myself, so she was *supposed* to get us together. It was her *mission*. Even if I never said it before, deep down I knew it. Heero and I were *set up* then knocked down by her falling in the exact places she wanted. I knew it.   
  
I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!  
  
And I'm glad she did it.  
  
"I knew it." I said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
From reading that letter, all traces of Rachael not coming back as the little girl that Heero and I both adored was discarded in the pile of horrid nightmare and forgotten memories that would never haunt us. From then on, we knew she would return to us as the same child. She would see us in the near future as a wonderful young lady and she would still be Rachael.  
  
Everything will work out.  
  
And we'll see Rachael again.  
  
I retrieved the envelope and we pulled out a rectangular piece of what felt like photo paper.   
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
It was a picture of our first kiss in the park. It was a lovely picture I had to say. Our eyes were closed, the sun was setting in the background providing perfect lighting. The fortress and it's height gave off an excellent scenic view of the park and everything. And Heero was enchanting as usual, maybe even more. Perhaps that's just in my eyes though.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Our first kiss was delayed, but our lives were on schedule...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
That's it. That's the ending. I actually finished something! Okay, how many people predicted that Rachael knew and set them up? All of you right? I hope the ending didn't disappoint you, though I think the beginning of this part was kinda boring, I dunno. Maybe it's cause I wrote it. But hey, it's finally finished, ne?   
  
Hmm...I've noticed that some people are reluctant that this has ended. Well, I'll be happy to write a sequel containing another relative of Quatre and Rachael as well. I have a plot and the first part, tell me if anyone's interested and I'll post it for ya!  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Happy Thanksgiving and arigato minna-san!  
  
Gpilot04: Heehee. I try to make it cute for you guys since some stuff is just too depressing -_-; ^_^ Wah! You think it's the best? Arigato! *glomps back*; Moon Faery: Heehee. I hope this part answered all of your questions. Naughty Tro-chan. He has Quat, ne? He don't need Duo. Hee-chan does!; Moku: Sorry for the long wait of chp, but it's here and now it's over. So you don't have to wait anymore. Heehee. Gettin' to read the story all together is so much fun don't cha think? And could Moku be Mokuren from PSME?; samptra: Awwwww...don't cry? Why did you cry? *hands samptra-chan a tissue* There. All better. ^_^;Loden: Don't catch a cold! Are chills good or bad in this case? ^_^; Rei: Heehee, I'll try for a sequel, but it may take some time. Glad you liked reading it ^_^. One word: arigato!; Darla-La Mosca Tete: Yep, they sure did. And I hope you enjoyed it!; Serafina: Heehee, I'm glad that you like Rachael, she's just like a mini one of us readers ^_^!; LB: Hope you liked the ending LB, Hee-chan and snakes, heehee just another method of *slight* Heero torture. Shh! Don't tell! Pacers??? Don't worry, they'll get better, then they'll have to face the Mavs!; Sugar Goose: Thanks for supporting this fic all the way like you said in your first review, I really appreciated that ^_^. Arcana is so fun though! And Vincent *shivers*, I can't get over him! Mmm...Mikhael and Harley...; Eternal-Sleeper: Then should I say 'Eternal-Sleeper*S*'? Anyway, aw, so sorry that you had to suffer 3 days without the net. I know how you feel, it sux. My friend has suffered about a week now and she's still counting. Little Miss Hyper went to London with Stoic lady??? How was your trip? I'm sure Stoic lady is more fun than you think, ne?; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Heehee, AIM was fun, ne? But sorry that I had to sign off so soon -_-; stupid school...; joyeuse femme en pain d'epices: Hope I gave you a good enough serve for your craving of 2x1. Arigato!; Tori Sakana: Snakes are so fun! So happy that you think Rachael is cute. Empty-head children...sometimes I think I should fall under that category ^_^.; JAY: Liked where the ficcy was going, huh? Well I hope it ended where you like it too. Arigato!; Nivella: I kept them together so you wouldn't cry ^_^.; Foxfire: Gotta love a sensitive Heero, ne? So glad that you love snakes. So many people don't -_-; Including the Heero in my fics, but Duo always makes it better! Garden snakes probably do have teeth...just not like razor sharp fangs. So do you think a sequel is in or out of the question?; Teira: Light-hearted, yes that's definitely what FKD is cause quite frankly, sometimes don't you get tired of sad, depressing, and gory stuff? I believe that everyone needs a break from the world, ya know? Well, I hope you enjoyed the ending!; shinigami angel: I update! *pouts* But I do wish that I could do them sooner for everyone *smiles*.; Koyuuno The Wonder Inu: Inu...dog...I love dogs...^_^. Eh, I had to bring that up. I'm glad you like Rachael and the story. 1x2 is fun too ^_^, I still read them...just not as much -_-; hmm...I think I want to read one now since you mentioned it...; Elle-Fa Te2x1: Wah... thanks for sticking with this the whole way ^_^, very encouraging to finish, and I did. Hope you liked his part as well. Oi, when's your next update for your page? *looks at Elle-Fa Te2x1 hopefully*; moonbunny317: Hey! If you watch Indiana Jones, you have a life. He's so cool. Don't you think Heero's phobia is kawaii though?; Rain Tenshi: That Rachael. Who does she think she is telling her uncles to do such things! J/k. ^_^; diane: lol, your reviews are so fun to read. *darts eyes* Now why would Duo want to escape the evil chore of responsiblity??? *grins* No idea. Oh, you can't have a park without a pond of some sort ^_^. Aw...I'm sorry that you don't like snakes. You don't know what you're missing. They're so sweet. Not that I'm critizing your opinion mind you. Everyone's entitled to their own thoughts. Aw, no matter how cold Hee-chan is, I think I speak for all when I say he is never unloveable. And we have Duo to prove that ^_^. Heehee, have you even had a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ice cream popsicle? That was something! Go America! I'm with ya there (can't forget Korea though). Swings are my fav too. My bro and I go on them anytime we can. Even the baby one. Yep. Click. Did this part answer your question? Well, I hope that it answered all of your other questions too ^_^.; Moonlit Eyes1x2x1: School...and homework. You can't forget the evil homework that comes first. *glares* My stack just gets higher and higher -_-; you don't want it to end? Don't cry! 'Everything will work out'!; Sakura Yuy: Hey Saku-chan! I read and reviewed your fic, it was so fun and sweet. You must update quickly! Anyway, I'll see ya there then, ne?; Hakumei: Heero and Crock Hunter...heehee...*snickers*. Well, hope this part was satisfyin' for ya. ^_^.; CobaltPrincess: Yepyepyep. Glad to know you are enjoying this. And heehee, they kissed in this part too! I'm just happy to know what you think ^_^.  
  
  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
